Step Brothers
by Minerva Huang
Summary: No summary.Kaisoo slight HunHan.Romance/Family.It's Yaoi.RnR.DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kai..."_

"_Ne,Eomma?"_

"_Berapa umurmu sekarang?"_

"_Eumm... 10 tahun. Memangnya kenapa Eomma?"_

"_Kalau Eomma sudah tidak ada, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne? Jangan melawan pada Appa..."_

"_Kenapa Eomma bicara begitu?"_

"_Eomma takut nanti jika Eomma tertidur,Eomma tidak akan bisa bangun lagi..."_

"_Jangan bicara begitu Eomma! Nanti aku saja yang membangunkan Eomma. Eomma tenang saja ne?"_

"_Kau anak yang baik,Kai. Eomma sangat sayang padamu. Kemarilah..."Panggil yeoja tersebut pada anaknya. Mengajaknya naik keatas ranjang dan berbagi sebuah pelukan hangat._

"_Aku juga sayang sama Eomma..."Jawab bocah tersebut. Bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di pucuk kepalanya._

"_..."_

"_Eomma?"_

"_Ne ,Kai? Eomma agak mengantuk. Kau mau menemani Eomma tidur sebentar?"_

"_Tentu saja!"__Bocah tersebut segera memeluk Eomma nya._

"_Eomma, besok lusa ada pertandingan basket. Aku akan ikut. Apa Eomma mau melihatku bertanding?"_

"_..."_

"_Eomma?"_

"_..."_

"_Sudah tidur rupanya, selamat malam Eomma~" Jawab bocah kecil tersebut sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kurus __Yeoja disebelah__nya._

_._

"_Eunggh..." Ia menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya meraba-raba kasur sebelahnya. Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia hanya mendapati sang Appa yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan._

"_Kenapa aku disini? Perasaan semalam aku tidur sama Eomma..." Tanya bocah itu pada sang Appa, namun sang Appa tidak menjawab. _

"_Kai...Eomma mu..."_

.

.

.

_**KRING KRING KRING**_

Suara yang sangat nyaring memecah keheningan dipagi itu. Mengusik ketenangan sesosok namja yang sepertinya enggan untuk membuka matanya. Di ambilnya sebuah bantal untuk menutupi telinganya,namun benda berisik itu tetap saja berbunyi. Bahkan mungkin suaranya terdengar lebih keras. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa namja berkulit tan yang hanya mengenakan boxer tersebut bangun dan mematikan benda yang sebenarnya paling ia benci didunia ini, ya apalagi kalau buka Alarm. Di liriknya arah jarum jam yang tertera di jam weker tersebut. Seketika matanya membulat dan dengan sigap di sambarnya sebuah handuk yang ia gantung di lemari pakaiannya dan langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

"Kai,kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Tanya seorang ahjusshi yang sedang berkutat dengan wajan dan spatula di tangannya. Menyadari kehadiran putra semata wayangnya yang sepertinya sedang sangat terburu-buru. Yah ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, Kai memang sering telat bangun dipagi hari.

"Tidak, Appa...Aku sudah hampir telat!" Jawab Kai sambil merapikan kerah bajunya dan berlarian seperti orang kesetanan. Jangan lupakan yang satu ini juga, kai selalu membuat keributan dipagi hari dengan derap langkah kakinya yang sangat berisik itu. Sang Appa hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Bawalah bekalmu, Appa sudah membuatkannya..."

"Apa yang Appa buat?"

"Roti bakar..."

"Hanguskah?"

"..."

"Apa rotinya hangus?"

"Errr...sedikit..Mungkin. Cobalah saja dulu, enak kok!" Jawab sang Appa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kai dengan malas meraih kotak bekal makanannya.

"Kai..."Panggil sang Appa saat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Appa akan mengajak sekretaris Appa untuk makan malam. Appa harap kau bisa ikut malam ini..."

"Aku ada latihan basket Appa..."

"Bukankah kemarin kau sudah latihan?"

"..."

"Jika ada waktu senggang cepatlah pulang, Appa menunggumu pukul 5 sore nanti. Arasseo?"

"...Ne akan aku usahakan"

* * *

"Hei,Kai!" Kai berbalik saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini!" Seru namja bernama Sehun tersebut. Dengan senyum yang sangat lebar hingga matanya tidak terlihat.

"Pagi? 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi kau bilang pagi? Aigoo aku hampir kehabisan nafas gara-gara berlari seperi orang gila dari gerbang depan sekolah! Belum lagi penjaga gerbang memarahiku gara-gara bajuku tidak dimasukkan!" Gerutu kai tidak jelas.

"Hei hei, calm down Kai...Sepertinya kau sedang badmood ya?" Selidik Sehun. Kai hanya menghela nafas kesal. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Appa mu?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Ne...Aku rasa ia ingin memperkenalkanku dengan sekretarisnya..." Jawab Kai sambil menatap kedepan.

"Kai...Aku rasa tidak selamanya kau harus bertingkah seperti ini..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu menolak wanita-wanita yang ingin ayahmu perkenalkan padamu. Maksudku...Appa mu itu hanyalah lelaki biasa, ia juga membutuhkan sosok istri disampingnya. kalau tidak salah Appa mu sudah 7 tahun menduda. Kau mengerti maksudku? Jangan egois kai..." Bujuk Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai. Kai menatap Sehun,kemudian berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Eomma baru. Urusan rumah sudah beres tanpa kehadiran seorang Yeoja dirumah kami..."

"Aku mengerti,tapi...apa kau tidak kasihan pada Appa mu? Bukankah ia yang mengurusi hampir seluruh pekerjann dirumahmu?"

"Aku juga ikut membantu mengurus rumah,Sehuna!"

"Yaah, kau memang membantu. Membantu membuang sampah saja. Benarkan?" Ucapan Sehun tepat mengenai hati Kai. Memang benar, Kai itu malas berurusan dengan yang namanya pekerjaan rumah. Apalagi memasak dan mencuci. Ia sangat membencinya. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah makan, tidur,berkencan dan latihan basket.

"..."Kai tidak menjawab. Ia menatap Sehun lama, sepertinya kehabisan alasan. Sehun yang seakan dapat membaca pikiran Kai langsung terkekeh pelan.

"Apa? Tidak ada yang lucu Sehuna!" Protes Kai.

"Ne..Ne maafkan aku. Bagaimana? Kau mau bertemu sekretaris Appa mu kali ini?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Akan aku usahakan..." Jawab Kai singkat lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Yak! Kkamjjong! Pelan-pelan jalannya!" Teriak Sehun yang merasa ditinggalkan. Huh, padahal ia sudah memberi masukan positif pada Kai, dasar tidak tahu terima kasih!

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar untuk hari ini. Kai terlihat memasukkan buku-buku kedalam tasnya. Kemudian diliriknya jam tangannya, pukul 4 sore.

"Kai, kau mengerti pelajaran yang diterangkan tadi tidak?"Tanya Sehun yang memukul-mukul bangku Kai dari belakang.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Sudah pasti kau tahu jawabannya kan?" Jawab Kai cuek. Sehun mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali memantulkan bola basket, Kai!" Ucap Sehun sedikit jengkel. Kai hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan kembali membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Oh iya Kai! Aku ada game baru! Aku mendownloadnya semalam! Mau main?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Sepertinya tidak, Sehun...Lain kali saja ne?" Jawab Kai. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak biasanya Kai menolak ajakannya,apalagi jika bersangkutan dengan game. "Kau buru-buru ya?"

"Ne...Aku akan pergi dengan Appa..."

"Bersama sekretarisnya?" Sehun berusaha menebak. Kai terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun.

"Akhirnya...Setelah sekian lama kau luluh juga,Kai!" Senyum mengembang di bibir Sehun saat itu.

"Aku bukannya luluh, aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja...Cantik atau tidak ya?"

"Haha alasan! Baiklah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang...Kasihan Appa mu menunggu"

"Ne..."

.

"Eomma..."Panggil seorang namja pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki make-up diwajah cantiknya. tersirat kekhawatiran diwajah namja tersebut.

"Hmm?"

"Kita sudah setengah jam menunggu disini, dimana atasanmu itu?"Tanya namja tersebut sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di salah satu sudut ruangan di restoran yang mereka datangi.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, mungkin ia sedang dalam perjalanan..." Jawab Yeoja tersebut, berusaha menenangkan putranya. Namja itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

_**Sementara itu...**_

"Appa..."

"Ne?"

"Dimana sekretarismu?"

"Sebentar, ia bilang ia duduk di meja nomer 20..." Jawab sang Appa sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini Kai sedang menahan malu. Mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping mereka.

"Ah.. Iya, aku membuat janji dengan seorang yeoja. Katanya dia berada di meja 20. Dan dia memakai baju berwarna kau ungu. Bisa kau tunjukkan mejanya?" Tanya Appa Kai. _"Mengapa tidak langsung ngomong saja dimana letak meja nomer 20? Tidak perlu curhat segala..." Rutuk Kai dalam hati._ Ia sempat melihat pelayan tersebut berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya mendengar penjelasan sang Appa. Namun ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya Tuan..." Jawab pelayan itu ramah.

.

"Ah itu dia! Chagi ayo berdiri..." Yeoja tersebut tersenyum senang melihat orang yang di tunggu akhirnya tiba. Namja disebelahnya langsung ikut berdiri, mencari dimana sosok yang dimaksud Eommanya itu.

"Ah... Maaf lama menunggu. Kami mempunyai sedikit masalah diperjalanan tadi..."Kata Appa kai pada Yeoja tersebut. Kai menatap Yeoja tersebut sekilas,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Entah mengapa kali ini Kai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja itu. Namja tersebut tersenyum lembut pada Kai. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kai?" Melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari Kai,Sang Appa sedikit menyikut tangannya. Membuatnya Kai tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?"

"Dia mengajakmu bersalaman... Kalian belum berkenalan bukan?" Tanya Appa Kai. Kai mengangguk pelan lalu dengan sedikit kaku menjabat tangan namja di hadapannya.

"Kim Jongin imnida..." Kai memperkenalkan dirinya, tetap tanpa memasang ekspresi. Namun perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada namja yang sedang menjabat tangannya saat ini.

"Do KyungSoo imnida, senang mengenalmu..."Jawab namja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kai..."

"Ne?"Jawab Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca mobil . Saat ini Kai dan Appa nya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"Kai menatap Appa nya yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Sekretaris Appa...Bagaimana menurutmu?"Tanya sang Appa memperjelas pernyataannya. Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Lumayan..."

"Kau menyukainya? Syukurlah kalau begitu..."Senyum sumringah mengembang di bibir Appa Kai begitu mendengarnya.

"..."

"Appa akan memperkenalkannya lebih jauh padamu Kai. Appa harap kali ini tidak ada penolakan . Kau tahu Appa selalu berusaha mencari yang terbaik bukan?"

"Ne..."Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Keheningan tercipta setelahnya. Appa Kai terlihat gembira sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam dengan berbagai hal yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Chagi~ kita mau makan siang dimana?" Tanya seorang yeoja dengan manjanya pada Kai. Saat ini sedang istirahat sekolah, Kai yang awalnya sedang bersantai bersama Sehun secara tiba-tiba diseret oleh Krystal -yeojachingu Kai-

"Aku tidak lapar chagi..."

"Eh? Kita kan sampai sore! Nanti kau sakit jika tidak memakan apapun..."

"Baiklah,tapi aku ingin memakanmu...Bagaimana?" Jawab Kai dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Mengerti, Krystal pun tersenyum menggoda ia mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Kai dan sedikit berjinjit.

"Baiklah..."Bisik Krystal semenggoda mungkin ditelinga Kai. kemudian ditariknya tangan kekar Kai menjauh dari kantin. Kai pun hanya mengikuti kemana Krystal membawanya.

Sehun menatap bosan dari jendela kelasnya, ia tidak punya hal menarik yang dilakukan. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit namun Kai belum juga kembali. Bel memang sudah berbunyi, namun belum ada tanda-tanda guru akan segera masuk.

"Hei Kkamjjong darimana saja kau?!" Bersamaan dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan itu, sebuah buku melayang ke arah Kai. Namun dengan sigap Kai dapat menghindar.

"Maaf tadi aku habis makan..."Jawab Kai singkat dan langsung duduk disebelah Sehun. Sehun memicingkan matanya, ada sesuatu dari Kai yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau...melakukannya lagi dengan Krystal?"Tanya Sehun hati-hati sambil merendahkan nada suaranya. Sedikit berbisik.

"Hnnn..."Gumam Kai sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Sehun mendesah kesal,kemudian meraih jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Kai. Kai menatap jaket tersebut bingung.

"Buat apa?"

"Menutupi tanda-tanda di lehermu bodoh!" Jawab Sehun. Kai mengangguk mengerti,kemudian memakai jaket tersebut.

"Oh ya,bagaimana sekretaris Appa mu? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka. Kai menatap Sehun sebentar,kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yah...Lumayan. Dia sepertinya wanita baik-baik..."

"Wah..Wah..Bukankah ini kabar baik? Akhirnya!"

"Tapi..."Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tapi apa?"

"Yeoja itu mempunyai anak..."

"Oh..janda ya? Lalu?"

"Dan anaknya itu,Do KyungSoo..."

"Do KyungSoo? KyungSoo mantan namjachingumu? Kau serius?" Sehun menatap Kai tidak percaya. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ne..."

_**Hening...**_

Kai dan Sehun sama-sama terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau keberatan dia menjadi saudaramu nanti?"

"Entahlah...Aku bingung. Masalahnya dulu kami pernah menjalin hubungan..."

"Tapi...aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja..."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dulu itu kau hanya mempermainkannya? Itu sudah jadi bukti yang cukup bahwa kau tidak mencintainya Kai...Selain itu jika memang ia menyetujui hubungan kedua orang tua kalian,aku yakin ia sudah tidak ada perasaan apa-apa padamu,tidak masalah kan?" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

_"Benar...dulu aku hanya mempermainkannya. Dan kami berpisah secara tidak baik..."_ Kai terdiam sejenak. Seketika memori tentang kejadian setahun yang lalu terbanyang lagi di benaknya.

"Sudahlah Kai, percaya padaku!"Ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai. Kai tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu keduanya beranjak dari posisi mereka dan kembali ke bangku masing-masing saat melihat songsaenim memasuki kelas mereka.

* * *

"Aku pulang..."Ucap Kai ketika memasuki pintu rumahnya. Ia menatap 2 pasang sepatu yang tergeletak di dekat rak sepatu.

_"Apa ada tamu ya?"_ Gumam Kai dalam hati. Kemudian Kai kembali melirik mobil berwarna hitam yang terparkir di pekarangan rumahnya. _"Mungkin tamu Appa..."_

Kai melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Ia cukup lelah karena harus berurusan dengan guru gara-gara dirinya kedapatan tidur selama jam pelajaran. Aktivitasnya bersama Krystal selama jam istirahat benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Di tariknya resleting jaketnya hingga menutupi lehernya,menyembunyikan tanda kemerahan yang mungkin saja akan menyulut emosi sang Appa. ketika Kai melewati ruang tamu, Kai melihat Appa nya sedang berbincang dengan seorang Yeoja. _"Sekretaris Appa? Untuk apa dia kemari?"_

"Ah,Kai! Akhirnya kau pulang...Kemarilah!"Panggil sang Appa pada Kai. Senyum sumringah tak lepas dari bibirnya. Kai sepertinya harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ke kamar dan menikmati betapa nyamannya kasur miliknya.

"Ne Appa..."Jawab Kai dengan suara pelan, bahkan mungkin jika kau tidak menajamkan pendengaranmu suara Kai tidak akan terdengar.

"Duduklah..." Sang Appa menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya. Kai kemudian menatap Yeoja dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Terpesona dengan kecantikannya, seulas senyum pu terukir bibir Kai. Beberapa detik kemudian Kai menyadari bahwa Yeoja tersebut tidak sendirian. Pandangan kai tertuju pada namja mungil disebelah yeoja itu yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Seketika senyum di bibir Kai memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi canggung. Secepat mungkin Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yeoja disebelahnya,menyelamatkan dirinya dari tatapan namja di hadapannya yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Begini Kai...Nyonya Do dan Appa akan menghadiri seminar perusahaan. Mungkin kau akan sendirian dirumah untuk beberapa saat..."

"Tidak masalah Appa,aku bisa menjaga diri..."

"Appa tidak yakin Kai. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika KyungSoo menemanimu dirumah..."

"KyungSoo?"

"Iya, KyungSoo... Dia bisa memasak. Setidaknya kau tidak akan kelaparan dirumah. Aku dengar KyungSoo bisa memasak dengan baik. Bukan begitu Nyonya Do?" Tanya sang Appa pada calon istrinya. Yeoja tersebut tertawa kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya benar...Aku rasa KyungSoo dan Jongin bisa akrab dengan mudah. Umur mereka tidak beda jauh bukan? KyungSoo hanya lebih tua setahun..." Tambah Nyonya Do. Appa kai mengangguk setuju. Sedangkan Kai masih berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Appa dan Nyonya Do. Ekspresi bingung masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kami akan tinggal berdua?"Tanya Kai.

"Iya tentu saja. Appa khawatir meninggalkanmu 2 bulan dirumah..."

"2 bulan? Lama sekali!"

"Justru itu Appa dan Nyonya Do menyusun rencana ini Kai..." Kai mendesah pelan. Benar juga, akan makan apa dia jika 2 bulan tinggal sendirian? Ia tidak mungkin makan Junk Food setiap hari bukan?

"Bagaimana Kai?" Tanya sang Appa. Kai menatap Appa nya pasrah, kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Ne...Baiklah..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu...Besok KyungSoo akan segera pindah kemari. Kau mau kan KyungSoo?" Tanya Appa Kai pada KyungSoo yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia.

"Ne...Aku mau" Jawab KyungSoo sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian menatap Kai yang sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya.

.

Kai merebahkan dirinya di kasur yang sejak tadi sudah sangat ia rindukan. Sesaat setelah Nyonya Do dan KyungSoo pulang Kai langsung melesat menuju kamarnya

"Ah nyaman sekali..."Kai menutup matanya. Membiarkan benda empuk tersebut sejenak memanjakan tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Bayangan wajah KyungSoo saat tersenyum tadi muncul dalam benak Kai. Senyum yang seolah menegaskan bahwa tidak ada dendam masa lalu yang tersirat di dalamnya.

_"KyungSoo...Apa dia benar-benar sudah melupakannya?"_

Tidak mau berlama-lama terlarut dalam pemikirannya itu, Kai memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lengket sekarang.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum dibalik buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Saat ini ia tengah belajar matematika. Ah, namun bukan matematika yang membuat sehun tersenyum tidak jelas dengan rona merah dipipinya. Melainkan sosok cantik berkacamata yang tengah sibuk mengoreksi hasil pekerjaan Sehun. Sosok tersebut mengerutkan alisnya bersamaan dengan bolpoin ditangannya yang menggoreskan sesuatu disetiap soal yang Sehun kerjakan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau dapat nilai 10..." Jawab namja dihadapannya.

"10? Horeeeeeee!" Sorak sehun gembira sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kau dapat 10 Sehun,bukan 100..." Seketika senyum sehun memudar mendengarnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan merebut kertas jawaban yang berada ditangan guru lesnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku kira jawabannya benar semua!"Protes Sehun sambil membolak balikkan kertas jawabannya yang ternyata penuh dengan tanda silang itu. Sang guru hanya mendesah pasrah lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Bagaimana bisa benar semua? Kau bahkan menjawabnya asal-asalan,Sehun!"

"Tapi..."

"Kalau begini terus mungkin aku harus melaporkan pada Eomma mu agar aku digantikan oleh orang lain saja..."

"Eeeeeeeeh jangan! Aku mohon Luhan hyung~"rengek Sehun. Ia seperti kebakaran jenggot sekarang, mengingat guru lesnya yang imut ini memang tidak pernah bermain dengan kata-katanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?Kau sudah kuajari berkali-kali tapi tidak paham juga! Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"Tanya Luhan yang mulai tersulut emosinya. Sehun tersenyum, lalu menarik kursinya mendekat pada Luhan.

"Aku memikirkanmu hyung,makanya aku tidak fokus..." Jawab Sehun memasang tampang menggodanya. Tidak lupa tangannya yang mengelus-elus pipi Luhan.

"Hey! Sehun! Ingat kita sedang dalam pelajaran!" Luhan yang merona langsung menepis tangan Sehun dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh ya? Aku kan namjachingumu hyung~" Goda Sehun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, belajar ya belajar!"

"Kalau belajar terus nanti kepalaku pecah. Bagaimana kalau kita belajar sambil bermain?"

"Bermain?"Tanya Luhan.

"Iya,'bermain' hyung..."

"Hahh...baiklah kau mau main apa?Tapi setelah itu kau harus berjanji mau belajar serius! Arasseo?"

"..."Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju pintu. Lalu menutup dan menguncinya. Setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kenapa pintunya di tutup? Aku kan mmmppkhh...Ssehhuummphh~"

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Suara alarm kembali mengganggu ketentraman tidur Kai pagi ini. Berbeda dengan hari biasanya,kali ini setelah mematikan jam weker sialan itu Kai kembali menyamankan diri di kasurnya. Benar, ini adalah hari minggu. Hari dimana Kai bisa tidur sepuasanya. Bisa dibilang dunia hanya milik dirinya dan kasur empuknya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian mata Kai yang sudah tertutup itu kembali terbuka. Bukan alarm penyebabnya, melainkan aroma masakan yang entah mengapa membuat perut Kai rasanya lapar sekali. Tidak, ini bukan aroma roti bakar gosong ala Tuan Kim -Appa Kai-. Baunya sangat harum. Dengan segera dikibaskannya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh half nakednya itu. Setelah memakai kaos pendek Kai segera keluar kamar dan menuju ke dapur.

"Appa apa yang Appa masak?"Tanya Kai begitu tiba didapur. Namun yang ia lihat bukan Appa nya yang sedang memasak. Sang Appa malah sedang membaca koran dan menyeruput kopi panasnya.

"Ah..Pagi Kai!Sebelum Appa dan Nyonya Do berangkat mari kita sarapan bersama..." Sahut Appa Kai sambil melipat korannya. Kai menggaruk kepalanya,lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi tersebut.

"Appa yang memasak ini semua?" Tanya Kai menatap makanan-makanan yang kelihatannya sangat enak di atas meja. Mulai dari pancake,muffin,roti bakar (yang tidak hangus), sandwich tuna,susu dan orange jus.

"Aniya...Kyungie yang membuatnya" Jawab Nyonya Do sambil tersenyum pada Kai. Kai sedikit kaget,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja yang tengah mencuci piring dan mengenakan celemek yang biasanya digunakan oleh Appa Kai.

"..."Tidak ada reaksi dari Kai. Ia kemudian menatap makanan dihadapannya lalu meraih sendok dan garpu.

"KyungSoo.. Ayo kita makan..."Panggil Appa Kai pada KyungSoo.

"Ne..." Sebuah suara lembut menjawab panggilan Appa Kai. Kai lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan fokus pada sarapannya. KyungSoo menarik kursi yang terletak berhadapan dengan Kai,lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Tanpa disengaja tatapan keduanya bertemu. Kai terlihat canggung sedangkan KyungSoo justru tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi Jongin..."

_"Jongin?"_ Kai sedikit heran dengan cara KyungSoo memanggilnya Jongin,bukannya Kai. KyungSoo yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang waktu itu. Kai menatap KyungSoo dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Ne...Pagi...hyung..."

Setelah itu mereka berempat melanjutkan acara sarapan mereka.

.

"Baiklah Kai,KyungSoo...Appa dan Nyonya Do berangkat dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ne?"Pamit Appa Kai sambil menepuk pundak Kai. Sedangkan Nyonya Do sedang memeluk erat KyungSoo.

"Ne...Appa..."Jawab Kai seadanya.

"Oh iya,KyungSoo...masaklah makanan yang enak buat Kai ne? Kai itu makannya banyak...Appa harap kalian bisa cepat akrab!"

"Tenang saja Appa,aku akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Jongin..." Jawab KyungSoo sambil sedikit tertawa, membuat kedua matanya seakan hilang diantara pipi Chubbynya yang mengembang.

"Terima kasih KyungSoo,jadilah hyung yang baik untuk Kai..."Ucap Appa Kai. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

Setelah pesawat Appa dan Nyonya Do berangkat,Kai dan KyungSoo pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Kai fokus mengemudikan mobil,sedangkan KyungSoo lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela. Suasana canggung benar-benar mendominasi keduanya. Kai sesekali melirik ke arah KyungSoo yang sepertinya sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Apa menurutmu Appa ku cocok dengan Eomma mu?" Tanya Kai memecah keheningan.

"Aku rasa begitu...Mereka berdua sangat serasi..."Jawab KyungSoo. Menatap Kai dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"..."

"Kau tampak lebih dewasa Jongin..."Kata KyungSoo sambil menatap Kai secara intens.

"..."

"Kau kelas berapa sekarang?"

"Kelas 3 SMA..."

"Begitu ya,kau juga sangat tinggi sekarang..."

"...Benarkah?"

"Ne,Aku jadi kalah tinggi darimu hehehe..."

"Bukankah sejak dulu kau sudah pendek?"Ejek Kai dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Sejak kapan hah?"Tanya KyungSoo dengan nada bicara yang sedikit menantang.

"Sejak kita..."Ucapan Kai terputus. Ia tak mau melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya. Bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka bukanlah keputusan yang tepat saat ini. KyungSoo terdiam menatap Kai yang menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyum yang memudar. ia terlihat berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

"Jongin..."

"Ne?"

"Maaf jika dulu aku selalu mengganggumu,maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingu yang baik untukmu,sehingga kau meninggalkanku..."

"..."

"Jongin..."

"..."

"Tapi mulai sekarang,aku akan berusaha menjadi hyung yang baik. Bagaimana jika kita memulai dari awal? Aku rasa kita bisa menjadi kakak beradik yang akrab..."Tutur KyungSoo. Perkataan KyungSoo sontak membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada KyungSoo. Kaget. Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Kai saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka KyungSoo akan benar-benar mengatakannya. lidah Kai terasa kaku walau hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Rasa bersalah telah menciutkan nyalinya walau hanya untuk menatap kedalam mata KyungSoo.

"Jongin..."

"..."

"Jongin...Lampunya sudah hijau..."

"Ah,Ne..Ne.."

Setibanya di parkiran didepan rumah, KyungSoo langsung membuka pintu mobil dengan membawa belanjaan untuk makan malam. Sedangkan Kai masih berada didalam mobil. Memperhatikan punggung KyungSoo yang semakin lama makin menjauh,memasuki rumah mereka. Sesuatu yang aneh terasa mengganjal dalam hati Kai,membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi ia sendiri tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang membuatnya tidak nyaman seperti itu. Hanya ada 1 hal yang ia yakini,bahwa perasaan itu datang saat KyungSoo muncul kembali dihadapannya.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ditatapnya jendela yang masih tertutup korden dengan secercah cahaya yang menembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya,kemudian beralih pada jam di dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu,segera dialihkan wajahnya kesembarang arah. Ia mendapati sesosok namja yang tengah tertidur damai disebelahnya dengan posisi membelakangi Sehun. Dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sehun tersenyum,kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping namja tersebut,menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya dan sedikit memberikan kecupan ringan di area punggungnya.

"Euungh..."Namja tersebut menggeliat merasakan geli pada punggungnya.

"Tidur nyenyak hyung?"Tanya Sehun sedikit berbisik. Namja yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu berbalik menatap Sehun. Matanya masih terlihat merah,menandakan bahwa ia masih sangat enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Luhan menyerngitkan alisnya,lalu menatap jam di dinding. Seketika matanya membulat. Dilepaskannya dengan paksa tangan sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya,kemudian ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Sehun hanya menatapnya heran.

"Omo aku terlambat ke kampus!" Luhan terlihat frustasi sambil memegangi rambutnya. Sehun terlihat semakin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah namjachingu yang lebih tua darinya ini.

"Ini salahmu Sehun! Kalau semalam kau tidak menyerangku aku tidak akan bangun sesiang ini!"Protes Luhan.

"Mwo?Kenapa aku?Bukannya semalam hyung yang minta tambah?"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Hyung lupa? Hyung kan bilang begini : Emmmh...Sehunnie~ lagiiihh...masukkan lagi~ Ahhhnmm,begitu!" Kata sehun sambil mempraktekkannya dengan raut wajah yang sama persis,dan jangan lupa dengan desahannya. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna,dengan segera ia membekap wajah Sehun dengan bantal disebelahnya.

"Tidak perlu di praktekkan sampai segitunya!" Kata Luhan sambil menekan-nekan bantal ke wajah Sehun.

"Hmmmp...Tapi itu nyata hyung~"Jawab Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan bantal dari wajahnya. Luhan kemudian melepaskan bantal dari wajah Sehun. Lebih baik ia melakukannya sebelum dituduh melakukan percobaan pembunuhan.

"Bagaimana ini?Aku harusnya bertemu dosen hari ini..."Gerutu Luhan.

"Dosenmu tidak akan datang kekampus hyung..."

"Darimana kau tahu?Jangan sok tahu sehuna!"

"Coba hyung lihat kalender..."Sehun menunjuk kalender yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur mereka. Luhan menatap kalender itu,kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun dengan wajah konyol.

"Aku lupa ini hari minggu..."Kata Luhan sambil nyengir ke arah Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita kencan hyung?"

"Kencan? Tidak...Bukannya kemarin kau berjanji akan belajar setelah 'bermain'?"

"Ayolah hyuung~"

"Tidak..."

"Luhannie~"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Bbuing...bbuing..."

"..."

"Hyung~ Bbuing...Bbuing..."

"...Baiklah"

.

.

Kai mengganti-ganti channel di tv nya dengan bosan. Jika saja tadi ia tidak bangun pagi dan mengantar Appanya ke bandara,pasti saat ini ia masih tidur nyenyak. Kai memang berniat untuk tidur lagi begitu tiba di rumah,tapi ternyata rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang. Ia pun berakhir di depan televisi dengan rasa bosan yang menyiksanya. Ditekannya tombol Turn off pada remote tersebut,lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Sekilas ia mendengar suara piring dan air yang mengalir dari arah dapur,begitu Kai sampai didapur ia mendapati KyungSoo yang sedang mencuci piring. Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa,ia hanya membuka pintu kulkas,mengambil sebotol minuman, lalu kembali keruang tengah. Sejujurnya Kai masih merasa sangat canggung akibat percakapannya dengan KyungSoo selama perjalanan pulang tadi.

_**Gluk...Gluk...Gluk...**_

Kai menghabiskan air dalam botol tersebut dalam sekejap. Ia meneguknya tidak sabaran. beberapa tetes air dari botol itupun berhasil lolos dari salah satu sudut bibirnya. Kai memutuskan untuk keluar rumah,ia tidak ingin tenggelam dalam rasa bosan ini lebih lama lagi. Di ambilnya ponsel dari saku belakang celananya,mencari-cari nama dalam kontak tersebut.

"Halo...Chagi~ kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kai pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi hari ini? Aku jemput di rumah..."Tanya Kai lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Ne,baiklah aku kesana sekarang..."Kata Kai,lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Saat Kai hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu,ia teringat sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya aku pamit dulu..."

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai. Menghampiri KyungSoo yang sedang sibuk mencuci beras di wastafel.

"Ne,jongin?"Jawab KyungSoo,mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. Tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar..."

"...Kemana?"

"Kerumah yeojachinguku..."Jawab Kai. KyungSoo terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Oh baiklah,hati-hati ne?"

"...Ne,aku berangkat dulu..."Kai pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan KyungSoo.

* * *

"Kai~ kau datang!" Seru seorang yeoja begitu Kai tiba didepan rumahnya.

"Ne...Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah, eumm tapi aku mengajak 2 orang temanku. Sulli dan namjachingunya. Aku rasa double date tidak masalah. Bagaimana chagi?" Tanya Krystal sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengelus rambut panjang Krystal.

"Baiklah...Terserah padamu saja..."

"Asyik! Kajja kita berangkat sekarang...Mereka sudah menunggu di cafe..." Kata Krystal sambil menarik tangan Kai menuju mobil.

.

.

.

KyungSoo kembali melirik jam, ini sudah pukul 10 malam tapi Kai belum juga pulang. Masakannya juga sudah dingin, sejak 2 jam yang lalu belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya aku panasi dulu sayurnya..."Kata KyungSoo sambil membawa panci kecil berisi kimchi tersebut.

_**Ting...Tong...**_

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi. KyungSoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat ke arah pintu. Mungkin itu Jongin.

"Jongin?Kau sudah..." Tanya KyungSoo saat mengetahui Kai yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Namun ucapannya terputus saat melihat sesosok yeoja yang berdiri disamping Kai dan 2 orang lainnya di belakang Kai.

"Teman-temanmu?"Tanya KyungSoo.

"Ne...Apa mereka boleh makan malam disini hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Tentu saja,ayo masuk..." Jawab KyungSoo sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. KyungSoo terlebih dahulu berbalik,ketika Kai hendak memasuki rumah ia merasakan tangan seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

"Chagi..."

"Ne?"

"Bukankah dia..."Krystal menatap Kai tidak percaya. Seakan meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan mata dan raut wajahnya. Kai mengerti maksud Krystal. Ditariknya tangan Krystal mendekat padanya.

"Tenang saja,akan aku jelaskan nanti..."

"Aku...tidak mau Kai..."

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau bilang ingin makan dirumahku?"Kai menatap Krystal secara intens. Seolah meminta pertanggungjawaban atas rengekan Krystal di cafe tadi. Benar. Krystal yang tadinya menggebu-gebu ingin mampir di rumah Kai malah sekarang mengurungkan niatnya.

"...Baiklah"Jawab Krystal setelahnya.

.

"Wah...masakanmu enak sekali!"Puji Sulli. Mereka memang baru berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Sulli sudah berani banyak omong pada KyungSoo. Yah ia memang tidak tahan jika tidak mengutarakan isi hatinya. Apalagi soal makanan.

"Benarkah? Padahal tadi belum sempat aku cicipi hehe..."KyungSoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"Tanya Kai melihat KyungSoo mengenakan jaket. Sepertinya hendak keluar.

"Aku akan ke supermarket sebentar, sepertinya jusnya habis..."Jawab KyungSoo. Kai mengagguk,kemudian menyuruh KyungSoo untuk berhati-hati. Setelah itu mereka semua kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka. Tanpa KyungSoo tentunya.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam mereka selesai makan. Namun KyungSoo belum juga kembali dari supermarket. Sulli juga sudah pulang sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Krystal mulai terlihat gelisah dan melirik jam tangannya berkali-kali.

"Kai...Aku pulang saja ya? Sepertinya hyung mu masih lama..."

"Baiklah,akan aku antar kau pulang..."Kemudian keduanya keluar dari rumah dan melangkah menuju mobil. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, terlihat KyungSoo yang baru saja pulang dari supermarket.

"Sudah mau pulang ya?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Ah...Ne..."Jawab Krystal. Sambil sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Kai. Entah mengapa susana mendadak menjadi sangat canggung. Ketiganya terlihat saling berpandangan satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berbicara.

"...Tidak ingin minum jus dulu?"Tanya KyungSoo.

"Tidak usah, ini sudah terlalu malam...Gomawo KyungSoo...hyung" Tolak Krystal. Kai menatapnya sebentar kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku akan mengantar Krystal pulang,hyung..."

"Ne,hati-hati..."

"Aku...pamit dulu,terima kasih makan malamnya..."Ucap Krystal,kemudian memasuki mobil.

"Iya sama-sama,lain kali datanglah lagi..."Jawab KyungSoo. Krystal tersenyum simpul,kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya. KyungSoo melambaikan tangannya begitu mobil Kai bergerak meninggalkan rumah. Dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari wajah manisnya.

Angin malam bertiup lumayan kencang, cukup kencang untuk membuat bulu roma KyungSoo meremang. Cuaca malam ini membuatnya menggigil. diusapnya bagian lengannya dengan kedua tangannya,kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. Rumah yang kelak akan ia tempati bersama keluarga barunya. Keluarga Kim.

.

"Kai..."Panggil Krystal.

"Ne?"Jawab Kai tanpa berbalik menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. Ia terlalu fokus menyetir. Tentu saja, menyetir di malam hari memang membutuhkan kewaspadaan lebih tinggi.

"Aku ingin kau ceritakan semuanya..."

"Semua?"

"Bagaimana ia bisa berada dirumahmu?" Tanya Krystal. Terdengar serius. Kai menatap Krystal sebentar, kemudian ia mulai menceritakan semuanya. Tentang fakta bahwa KyungSoo kemungkinan akan menjadi saudara tirinya kelak. Krystal tidak banyak memberikan komentar. Reaksinya hampir sama seperti reaksi Kai saat pertama kali bertemu KyungSoo. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam,bingung harus berkata apa. Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan keheningan sampai mobil Kai tiba didepan rumah Krystal.

* * *

Kai tiba dirumahnya setangah jam kemudian. Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela sudah terkunci, ia segera menuju kamarnya. Namun ia berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak.

"Eugh...perasaan tadi aku sudah makan..." Kata Kai sambil memegangi perutnya. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menuju dapur dan membuka tudung saji. Kebetulan sekali masih tersisa sedikit makanan disana. Kai rasa ia bisa menghabiskannya, toh semua sudah makan bukan? Tunggu dulu. Kai tidak tahu KyungSoo sudah makan atau belum. Saat Kai hendak berbalik untuk bertanya pada KyungSoo, ternyata orang yang dimaksud sedang berdiri di belakang Kai,menangkap basah dirinya. Dengan segelas air mineral ditangannya. Keduanya bertatapan lumayan lama.

"Kau lapar lagi,jongin?"Tanya KyungSoo menahan tawanya. Melihat gelagat Kai seperti kucing hitam yang hendak mencuri makanan. Ditambah lagi dapur hanya di lengkapi dengan penerangan seadanya. Dengan sebuah lampu yang terletak tepat diatas meja makan berbentuk lingkaran. Menambah kesan dramatis menggambarkan kondisi Kai saat itu.

"I..Iya sedikit, Hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo menggeleng pelan. Membuat Kai mendesah kecewa. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya, namun sayang sekali. Sekali la tertangkap basah oleh KyungSoo.

"Aku tidak lapar...Makanlah..."Ucap KyungSoo sambil meneguk air dalam gelas tersebut. Kemudian menyeka bekas air disudut bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kai tersenyum antara canggung dan lega. Kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sebelum melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku boleh memakannya?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidur dulu ne?" Pamit KyungSoo sambil meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja.

"Ne...Selamat malam...hyung"

"Malam, Jongin..."

.

.

Kai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Bukannya tidak nyaman karena bunyi alarm. Toh baru setengah jam yang lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur ini. Yang membuat Kai tidak nyaman adalah karena ia benar-benar haus sekarang. Entahlah tapi tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Kai memang sering begini. Bangun ditengah malam untuk sekedar mengambil air minum di dapur.

Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka Kai menuju dapur. Begitu sampai di ruang tengah ia melihat lampu dapur menyala.

"_Perasaan tadi sudah kumatikan lampunya_?"Gumam Kai dalam hati. Bermaksud menuju kesana dan mematikan lampu. Namun langkahnya berhenti begitu menyaksikan siapa yang tengah berada di dapur. Benar, itu KyungSoo. Dan ia sedang memasak ramyeon.

Tunggu dulu, ngapain KyungSoo membuat ramyeon?Bukannya tadi ia bilang ia tidak lapar? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menyeruak dari dalam benak Kai,sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia kemudian menatap KyungSoo. Namun tidak bertahan lama karena KyungSoo buru-buru mematikan kompor dan membawa sebuah panci kecil menuju kamarnya. Kai dengan segera bersembunyi dibalik rak buku agar tidak ketahuan. Sekilas ia dapat melihat KyungSoo berjalan melewatinya. Tangan kanannya memegang panci,dan tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya.

"_KyungSoo berbohong..."_

Beberapa detik setelah pintu kamar KyungSoo tertutup Kai langsung meranjak dari posisinya. Mangambil air lalu kemudian kembali di kamarnya. Namun ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa KyungSoo bertindak seperti itu.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

Sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Kai selalu tergesa-gesa saat bersiap ke sekolah. Ia nyaris berlari tanpa henti dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu. Namun bau harum dari arah dapur memutar haluannya. Setibanya didapur,ia melihat KyungSoo yang tengah menyambutnya dengan sepiring muffin ditangannya.

"Sarapan?"Tanya KyungSoo. Entah refleks atau karena sudah tergoda dengan makanan dihadapannya Kai langsung mengangguk. KyungSoo tersenyum lalu menyuruh Kai duduk disalah satu kursi. Dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka kembali duduk berdua di meja yang sama, tidak ada yang mengingat pasti kapan terakhir mereka melakukan itu. Walau suasana canggung masih terasa dan KyungSoo yang lebih banyak berbicara.

.

"Kai..."Panggil Sehun. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya dimeja sambil menatap Kai disebelahnya. Kai hanya bergumam menanggapi Sehun.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita sarapan dulu..."

"Aku sudah sarapan..."

"Eh? Tumben...Bukankah kau selalu menolak masakan Appa mu?"

"Appa ku berangkat keluar negeri bersama sekretarisnya. Seminar..."

"Lalu kau sarapan dimana?"

"Di rumah..."

"Kau memasak?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi KyungSoo..."

"Eh?"Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja.

"Ia tinggal bersamaku selama Appa pergi..."

"Eeehh?"Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongin.

"Selama 2 bulan..."

"EEEEEHH?!"Sehun berteriak sambil membulatkan matanya. Teriakannya tepat ditelinga Kai. Membuat Kai sedikit menjauh sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Apa-apaan reaksimu itu, Sehuna!"Gerutu Kai sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. Sehun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Agak canggung sih..."Kai menopang dagu dengan sebelah kanannya. Matanya tertuju pada gumpalan awan di langit pagi itu. Sehun yang dipunggungi oleh Kai juga ikut-ikutan melihat awan dari salah satu jendela di kelas mereka.

"Aku heran pada KyungSoo,kenapa ia masih mau berbaik hati pada namja yang merusak masa lalunya?" Tanya Sehun masih tetap menatap ke atas. Dan detik itu juga Sehun mendapat deathglare dari Kai.

"Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kami menjadi saudara. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain akur bukan?"Jawab Kai. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Krystal tahu soal ini?"

"Iya dia tahu,kemarin ia dan KyungSoo bertemu dirumahku. Setelah aku dan Krystal berkencan..."

"Apa reaksinya?"

"Dia kaget..."

"Ya Tuhan,kalian bertiga benar-benar dipertemukan kembali..."

"Apa maksudmu? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

"Aku harap begitu..."Jawab Sehun. Ia pun kembali mengistirahatkan kepalanya dimeja dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Kai masih tetap pada posisinya. Hanya ada 1 hal yang terpikiran olehnya saat ini,ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_"Mungkin ini hanya masalah waktu..."_

* * *

KyungSoo baru saja selesai membuat makan malam. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tapi sampai sekarang Kai belum juga tiba di rumah. Setelah membereskan dapur,KyungSoo memutuskan untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kai, hanya sekedar ingin bertanya dimana dia dan kapan tiba dirumah.

"Halo?" Jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kai? Kau dimana?"

"Oh,aku masih latihan basket hyung. Ada apa?"

"Aniya, aku hanya khawatir kau belum pulang. Aku sudah membuat makan malam. Kalau sudah selesai cepat pulang ne?"

"...Baiklah"

KyungSoo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sejujurnya ia bingung mau melakukan apa sekarang. Tugas kuliahnya juga sudah selesai semua. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan menyamankan diri di sofa empuk di depan TV. Tangan mungilnya bergerak memencet-mencet remote, sekedar mencari acara yang bagus untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

.

"Oke latihan hari ini cukup,kalian bisa pulang sekarang..."Perintah seorang ahjusshi pada murid-muridnya. Murid-muridnya kemudian mulai mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan melangkahkan kaki mereka ke rumah masing-masing. Kai adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ia merasa tenaganya betul-betul terkuras habis hari ini. Di tambah lagi perutnya yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta minta diisi dan matanya yang mulai sayup akibat rasa kantuk yang menerpanya.

"Aku pulang..."Ucap kai ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Yang tertangkap oleh telinganya hanyalah suara TV dari ruang tengah. Kai awalnya hendak mematikan TV,hingga tiba-tiba ia menyadari KyungSoo sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan memegang remote di tangan kirinya.

Kai mendekati sosok tersebut,kemudian mengguncang bahunya.

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai pelan.

"..."

"Hyung,bangun...Tidurlah dikamarmu"Kai mengguncang tubuh KyungSoo sedikit lebih kencang. KyungSoo pun perlahan membuka matanya. Tersenyum mendapati kai yang ternyata sudah tiba di rumah. Ia kemudian mendudukkan badannya.

"...Jongin? Kau sudah pulang?"Tanya KyungSoo sambil mengucek matanya. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Ne,kenapa hyung tidur disini?"

"Aku menunggumu pulang..."

"..."

"Ah! Mandilah dulu...Aku akan memanaskan sayurnya!" Kata KyungSoo langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari-lari kecil menuju dapur . Kai kemudian menatap jam dinding.

_"Sudah jam 9.__Jangan-jangan dia belum makan seperti kemarin__..."_

Saat ini keduanya tenga berada di meja makan. KyungSoo tidak menyentuh semua lauk di atas meja. Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Kai yang menghabiskannya. Lihat saja, Kai makan dengan sangat lahap. Selapar apapun KyungSoo ia tidak akan bisa makan selahap Kai.

"Hyung makannya sedikit sekali..."Ucap Kai dengan nasi yang memenuhi bibirnya. KyungSoo hanya tertawa kecil. Kemudian menyendokkan nasi ke piring milik Kai.

"Aku memang makannya sedikit..." Jawab KyungSoo. Kai hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Suasana menjadi sedikit lebih mencair saat ini. KyungSoo banyak mengajak Kai ngobrol. Memang sih sekedar basa-basi,tapi setidaknya suasana makan malam tidak sepi seperti sebelumnya. Dulu Kai selalu makan malam sendirian,menu makan malamnya pun selalu makanan yang sudah dingin. Kai terlalu lelah dan malas untuk memanaskannya lagi. Appanya pasti pulangnya larut malam. Meja makan sebesar ini hanya diduduki oleh Kai seorang. Tanpa ada seseorang yang menjadi tempat curahan hati Kai atau seseorang yang menanyakan bagaimana pelajaran sekolah hari ini.

.

"_**Eomma...Eomma...Tadi aku berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring loh!"**_

"_**Benarkah?Wah hebat Kai!"**_

"_**Ne...Songsaenim bilang aku bisa masuk tim basket junior!"**_

"_**Anak Eomma memag hebat! Besok Eomma akan belikan bola basket baru..."**_

"_**Jinja? Asyik~ belikan aku yang-uhuk...uhuk..."**_

"_**Aigoo, kalau makan pelan-pelan chagi!" Eomma membersihkan area bibir Kai yang belepotan. Sedangkan kai kecil hanya tertawa lucu,membuat Eomma nya gemas dan menyentil pelan hidungnya.**_

_**.**_

"Jongin?"

"..."

"Jongin makan pelan-pelan..."

"...Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Aigoo...Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan minum..." KyungSoo beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menuju kulkas. Sedangkan Kai masih sibuk memukul-mukul dadanya,rasanya sesak sekali.

"Ini minumlah..."KyungSoo kembali dengan membawa segelas air. Kai dengan segera meraih gelas tersebut dan meminumnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kai mengangguk pelan,sepertinya sudah baikan. Setelah itu Kai pun segera menyelesaikan makannya.

* * *

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai. Awalnya ia hendak langsung menuju ke kamar. Namun diurungkan niatnya saat mengingat KyungSoo sendirian membereskan dapur dan mencuci piring-piring kotor. Kai yang tadinya sudah keluar dari dapur kembali dan mendekati KyungSoo.

"ne?"Jawab KyungSoo yang sibuk mengelapi meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa perlu aku bantu?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kau istirahat saja..."Jawab KyungSoo. Ia terus saja mengelapi meja,namun aktifitasnya terhenti saat menyadari Kai belum juga berjalan menjauhinya. Ia pun memalingkan kepalanya, dan benar saja Kai masih tinggal di situ memperhatikannya. Tanpa eskpresi.

"Kenapa Kai?"

"...Ah tidak apa-apa,aku duluan ne?" Kai langsung pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo. Sedangkan KyungSoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Kai, kita jadi mengerjakan tugas dirumahmu?"Tanya Sehun. Saat ini kelas sudah berakhir. Seluruh siswa terlihat sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka.

"Ne...Habis ini kita langsung kerumahku..."

.

"Aku pulang..."Ucap Kai ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu.

"Rumahmu rapi sekali Kai..." Kata Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling. Tidak seperti biasanya memang, rumah Kai yang dahulu jauh dari kata rapi dan bersih mendadak berubah 180 derajat. Lihat saja meja kaca di ruang tamu. Dulu setiap Sehun datang ke rumah, ia selalu menuliskan "Sehun Love Luhan" di meja kaca tersebut. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena debunya tebal sekali sehingga kau bisa menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

"Aku rasa KyungSoo belum pulang..."Kai melemparkan tasnya ke atas sofa dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin di dalam kulkas. Sedangkan Sehun langsung mengambil remote diatas meja. Nah ini juga, biasanya jika Sehun hendak menonton TV ia perlu berkeliling untuk mencari dimana letak remote TV Kai. Kadang remote itu ada di kolong meja, kadang di di dekat jendela, bahkan di dalam toilet.

.

"_**Kai, kenapa remote mu bisa ada di toilet?"**_

"_**Oh... kemarin waktu lagi nonton tiba-tiba aku ingin buang air..."**_

"_**..."Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa saat itu. Ia mendadak speechless mendengar jawaban Kai. Ia hanya bersyukur remotenya tidak terjatuh ke dalam kloset.**_

.

Kai dan Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka di kamar Kai. Sudah 1 jam mereka mengerjakan soal namun belum satupun soal yang terjawab. Keduanya terdiam menatap soal dalam di buku tersebut lumayan lama. Sampai suara perut Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Kau lapar?"Tanya Kai.

"...Sepertinya"Jawab Sehun sambil menggigit buku milik Kai. Kai segera merampas buku itu dan memukulkannya ke kepala Sehun. Ia sedikit risih melihatnya.

"Pergilah ke dapur. KyungSoo membuar kue kemarin..." Kata Kai. Dan dengan segera Sehun melesatkan kaki panjangnya menuju dapur. Senyum sumringah mengembang dibibir Sehun begitu menatap puding coklat ukuran sedang yang disimpan di dalam kulkas. Namun ia sedikit kaget menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"KyungSoo hyung?"

"...Sehun"

.

.

"Aisss kenapa Sehun lama sekali? Aku kan juga lapar!" Kai mengomel tidak jelas sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Ini sudah 15 menit namun Sehun belum juga kembali. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun ke bawah. Begitu menuruni tangga,samar-samar ia mendengar suara KyungSoo dan Sehun dari arah dapur. _"Apa KyungSoo sudah pulang?"_

Posisi tangga berada dekat dengan dapur. Kai masih berada di anak tangga ke-4. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Entah mengapa ia penasaran.

"...Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu kan sudah lama sekali Sehun..."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Sehun, aku mohon. Lebih baik kita tidak usah membahas itu lagi..."

"...Baiklah, maafkan aku..."Suara Sehun terdengar mengecil. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun keluar dari dapur sambil menghela nafas. dan mendapati kai tengah berdiri di atas tangga. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan Sehunpun mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi menatap soal-soal di hadapannya. Kerja kelompoknya dengan Sehun tadi siang sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada songsaenim besok? Tugas ini jumlahnya 50 nomer dan ia belum menyelesaikan 1 nomerpun. Kai masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa Kai?"

"Ah ini...Aku hanya bingung dengan tugas-tugasku..."

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Hyung bisa?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo tidak menjawab. Ia malah tersenyum lalu manarik sebuah kursi di dekat Kai. Ia terlihat mengerjakan 1 nomer dan betapa takjubnya Kai karena kurang dari 5 menit soal itu ternyata bisa terselesaikan.

"Uwaaaah..." Kai langsung menarik lembar jawaban yang dikerjakan kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Butuh bantuan tidak?" Tanya KyungSoo lagi. Dan dengan senang hati kai menyodorkan buku tebal berisi soal-soal (yang menurutnya) sulit itu. KyungSoo pun mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut satu per satu.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam KyungSoo berkutat dengan soal-soal milik Kai. Dan sudah 1 jam juga Kai memperhatikan KyungSoo yang sepertinya sangat serius itu. Mata bulatnya terlihat bergerak kesana kemari, dan bibirnya terkadang bergerak tidak jelas menggumamkan sesuatu. Dan Kai yakin itu adalah rumus-rumus.

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai. Saat ini posisi keduanya bersebelahan. Kai tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya dimeja dengan kedua tangannya yang di lipat sebagai tumpuannya.

"Ne?"KyungSo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku..."

"Ne, sama-sama Kai..." Jawab KyungSoo. Matanya nyaris hilang akibat pipi chubby nya mengembang membentuk senyuman. Kai hanya memperhatikan wajah KyungSoo dalam diam. Tidak membalas senyuman hyungnya itu. Keduanya bertatapan lumayan lama, hingga KyungSoo yang terlebih dahulu mengakhiri kontak matanya dengan Kai dan lebih memilih melanjutkan mengerjakan soal.

"Matamu merah, tidurlah..."

"Aku menunggu hyung menyelesaikannya..."

"Tidak apa-apa, besok aku kuliah siang. Kau berangkat jam 7 kan?"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kai lagi. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan. Kai pun akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan menuju tempat tidurnya yang bersebelahan dengan meja belajar.

.

Waktu udah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. KyungSoo terlihat sedang merapikan buku-buku di meja belajar Kai. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Setelah semuanya beres, KyungSoo beranjak dari kursi dan sedikit merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya. Kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Kai yang sudah terlelap tidur. KyungSoo berjalan mendekatinya,kemudian menutupi bagian tubuh Kai yang belum tertutup selimut.

"Selamat malam..." Ucap KyungSoo sebelum mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar dari kamar Kai. Tanpa menyadari bahwa mata Kai terbuka tepat setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam,KyungSoo..."

**TBC  
**

**Annyeong~ saya kembali~ :3 #KibasRambut #RambutnyaKai**

**Mumpung lagi libur semester sebulan nih daripada nggak ada kerjaan -_,- #curhat**

**Oh iya makasih ya buat yang sudah review ini :* Aku juga gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff incest gini -..- nista banget nggak sih. Pairnya sengaja Cuma aku bikin hunhan sama kaisoo aja biar nggak bingung ngatur moment masing" pairnya #SiapaYangNanya**

Thanks to :

**Vanilla Huang, , 00' no name, Lana, Daevict024, nicckendwi, Tania3424, Riszaaa, fyeahkaisoo, BumBumJin, Nadya, , wulandarydesy, nikyunmin, anotherkyungie, ChanyeolA, , KADIs, siscaMinstalove, Choi Minzy, dea mulyawn, Septaaa,** **SalmaHun****, Do Sung Gyeol, hera3424, mizu aleynn, chen clouds, bubble gum bubble gum, Dessy, golden13, parkleestan:* :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KyungSoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia malah sibuk berguling-guling di atas kasurnya sambil sesekali menguap. Alam mimpi hampir saja menyapanya kembali hingga ia seperti mencium sesuatu yang terbakar. Seketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur. KyungSoo yang panik berlari menuruni tangga dan ia menyadari bahwa aroma tersebut berasal dari dapur. Dan ia mendapati Kai tengah berada di sana, didepan kompor.

"Jongin, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya KyungSoo panik. Ia berdiri di belakang Kai yang masih saja enggan membalikkan badannya. Dan dengan tidak sabaran KyungSoo membalikan tubuh Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya secara paksa.

"Uhuk...aku mencoba membuat sarapan..." Jawab kai sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas piring, dan KyungSoo tidak yakin itu adalah makanan. Bentuknya benar-benar tidak karuan.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil berusaha meredam kekhawatirannya. Kai hanya nyengir sambil menyerahkan benda di atas piring itu pada KyungSoo.

"Bacon dan telur mata sapi!" Jawab Kai dengan pedenya. KyungSoo menatap benda tersebut dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Ayo hyung kita makan...Aku sudah lapar" Kai menarik tangan KyungSoo menuju meja makan. Sedangkan KyungSoo hanya pasrah di tarik oleh Kai. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan nasibnya jika mencicipi benda tersebut.

KyungSoo terlihat bimbang, ia sudah memotong secuil bacon. Tinggal memasukkannya saja ke dalam mulut,namun ia tampak berpikir keras sebelum melakukannya. Di satu sisi ia enggan memakannya, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak enak pada Kai yang sudah membuat sarapan ini. Lihatlah, Kai tengah menatap KyungSoo dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar. Seakan berharap KyungSoo memakan bacon itu kemudian berkata "wah...Enak sekali Jongin~". Kurang lebih seperti itu.

"Ayo hyung di makan..." Suara kai membuyarkan KyungSoo dari lamunannya. Ia pun langsung melahap bacon tersebut. Sedetik kemudian air muka KyungSoo berubah menjadi sangat aneh. Matanya membulat dan lubang hidungnya membesar. Mulutnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar.

"Bagaimana ?"

"..."

"Hyung?"

"Kau mau mencicipi juga?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kai mengangguk, walau sedikit ragu karena KyungSoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Kai memotong sedikit bacon lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Tidak beda jauh dengan KyungSoo barusan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya KyungSoo balik sambil menahan tawanya. Kai menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak enak hyung..." KyungSoo langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Kai. Kai awalnya sedikit kesal, namun akhirnya ia ikut tertawa bersama KyungSoo.

"Sepertinya kau memang tidak di takdirkan untuk memasak, Jongin..." KyungSoo beranjak dari kursi,kemudian memakaikan celemek ke tubuh mungilnya. Kai hanya menatap punggung KyungSoo yang mulai sibuk membuat sarapan, dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kebodohannya pagi ini.

.

.

"Sehun, kai dimana?"Tanya Krystal begitu tiba di kelas Kai. Krystal memang sering mengunjungi kelas Kai ketika jam istirahat. Bukan hal asing lagi bagi siswa-siwa dikelas Kai ketika yeoja tersebut memasuki kelas mereka dan berteriak manja. Sehun hanya memberi kode ke arah belakang, dimana Kai tengah tertidur dimejanya. Krystal tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati namjachingunya itu.

"Kai, mau kekantin tidak?" Tanya Krystal. Namun Kai tidak menjawabnya, ia sepertinya betul-betul terlelap tidur. Merasa diabaikan,Krystal pun sedikit mengguncang lengan Kai. Namun ekspresinya berubah setelahnya.

"Sehun!"

"Ne?"

"kemarilah..." Sehunpun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan mendekati Krystal dan menarik tangan Sehun lalu meletakkannya di pipi kanan Kai.

"Astaga,panas sekali..." Sehun sedikit menarik tangannya begitu menyentuh kulit Kai. Tubuhnya benar-benar panas.

"Bagaimana ini? Sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke UKS..." Usul Sehun. Krystal mengangguk setuju. Setelah meminta izin pada ketua kelas,Sehun membopong tubuh Kai dan segera membawanya ke UKS.

.

Kai perlahan membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Di edarkannya pandanannya kesekitar, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini ia tidak berada dikelas. Melainkan UKS sekolah.

"Kai?Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seseorang. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah Sehun yang membawakan tas sekolahnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kai sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya. Alisnya bertautan seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Sehun mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kai,lalu mengambilan segelas air.

"Kau demam dan tertidur sejak jam istirahat pertama..."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"Tanya kai setelah menghabiskan air dalam gelas tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Jam 3 sore..."jawab Sehun. Kai mengangguk mengerti,kemudian menggerak-gerakkan lehernya. Tubuhnya malah terasa remuk setelah tidur seharian.

"Kau kuat berjalan tidak? Akan kuantar kau pulang..."

.

**Tok...tok...tok**

KyungSoo yang hampir terlelap tidur terpaksa membuka matanya begitu mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu dari ruang depan.

"Sehun? Kai kenapa?" Tanya KyungSoo sedikit panik begitu melihat Sehun merangkul Kai yang terlihat sedang tidak sehat. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya sangat kering. Sehun menatap kai sekilas.

"Dia demam...Sepertinya kelelahan..."Jawab Sehun. KyungSoo langsung membantu Sehun membawa Kai masuk. Ia juga sedikit kaget begitu merasakan betapa panasnya tubuh Kai begitu menyentuh kulitnya. Sehun dan KyungSoo langsung membawa Kai menuju kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Setelah itu KyungSoo menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan air dan kain kompres,sedangkan Sehun masih dikamar menunggui Kai yang kembali tertidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian KyungSoo kembali dengan sebaskom air ditangannya. Ia langsung menarik kursi dari meja belajar kai dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur. Di celupkannya kain yang masih kering kedalam baskom tersebut, setelah memerasnya ia meletakkannya di kening Kai. KyungSoo dapat merasakan deru nafas Kai yang sangat panas itu menerpa tangannya. Di sentuhnya pipi Kai dengan punggung tangannya, sekedar mengecek seberapa panas tubuh Kai.

Sehun dapat menyaksikan betapa khawatirnya KyungSoo, terlihat dari ekspresi dan gerak-geriknya. Beberapa kali ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi dan leher Kai. Ia sedikit berdecak sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar dan kembali dengan sebuah termometer di tangannya.

"Jongin, buka mulutmu..." Bisik KyungSoo perlahan di telinga Kai. Kai yang sedang dalam kondisi antara sadar dan tidak langsung membuka mulutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo mengeluarkan termometer itu dari dalam mulutnya. Mata KyungSoo membulat melihat angka yang tertera pada termometer itu. Sehun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi KyungSoo menjadi penasaran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Panasnya 38 derajat, bagaimana ini?" Tanya KyungSoo panik. Kembali di sentuhnya pipi Kai dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit..." Jawab Sehun. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ikut-ikutan panik melihat kondisi kai saat ini. Sahabat yang biasanya tertawa bersamanya kini sedang terbaring tidak berdaya ditempat tidur. KyungSoo langsung mengangguk setuju dan berniat bangkit dari posisinya untuk bersiap-siap. Namun ia merasakan tangan seseorang menahannya saat ia hendak berdiri. KyungSoo membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Kai yang dengan mata setengah terbuka sedang menatapnya lemah. Kai menguatkan genggamannya di pergelangan KyungSoo sambil menggeleng pelan.

"_**Chagi...kita harus ke dokter. Badanmu panas sekali..."**_

"_**Tidak Eomma, aku tidak mau..."**_

"_**Nanti demam mu semakin parah, jangan buat Eomma khawatir..."**_

"_**Aku tidak mau...hiks aku takut pak dokter.. hiks~ hiks~" Kai kecil menggeleng kencang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka teddy bear disebelahnya.**_

"kenapa Jongin?" Tanya KyungSoo, kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"...Aku tidak mau ke dokter"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu,hyung..."Pamit Sehun begitu sampai di teras depan rumah.

"Baiklah, hati-hati...Maaf merepotkanmu Sehun..."

"Tidak apa-apa,hyung...Kalau ada apa-apa pada kai hubungi aku saja ne?"

"ne...Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika Kai tidak dibawa kerumah sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita menuruti keinginannya. Jika kita memaksanya ke rumah sakit bisa-bisa ia kabur"

"Maksudmu?"Tanya KyungSoo tidak mengerti.

"Dulu Kai pernah sakit, Eomma nya menyeratnya ke rumah sakit. Dan ia malah kabur setelahnya..."Mata KyungSoo membulat setelahnya. Kaget? Tentu saja ia kaget. Mana bisa seseorang yang tengah sakit punya cukup kekuatan untuk melarikan diri? Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menyaksikan perubahan ekspresi KyungSoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih..." Sehun tersenyum. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Kai.

.

"Yak! Sehuna kenapa baru pulang? Aksbxxjsberopddn..." Luhan marah-marah tidak jelas begitu Sehun tiba dirumah. Hari ini adalah jadwal les Sehun. Luhan sudah menunggu dari sore namun Sehun tidak pulang-pulang juga. Beberapa kali Luhan mengirim sms dan menelepon namun tidak ada balasan dari Sehun. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam dan Luhan sudah bosan menunggu. Ia berjanji akan mengomeli namjachingunya itu jika tiba dirumah.

"Aku thapek thekali hyung..." Jawab Sehun dengan suara lemas sambil melewati Luhan kemudian membuang dirinya dikasur. Luhan sedikit kaget,tidak biasanya Sehun bertingkah seperti ini. Biasanya jika ia marah-marah Sehun pasti segera minta maaf sambil mengelus-elus tangannya. Tapi jika diperhatikan memang Sehun terlihat sangat lelah hari ini. Semarah dan sebawel apapun Luhan, ia tetap menyayangi namjachingunya yang satu ini.

Luhan kemudian mendekati Sehun yang terbaring lemas,kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sehun.

"Kau capek sekali?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya yang semula tengkurap menjadi mengangguk pelan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya manja. Kemudian merangkak mendekati Luhan dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipangkuan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis lalu mengelus-elus pipi Sehun.

"Thekali-thekali aku manja boleh kan?" Sehun nyengir sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang berada dipipinya. Luhan tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Hyung, boleh aku minta thethuatu?"

"Ne, asalkan buka NCan. Kau sudah mendapatkan jatahmu kemarin bukan?" Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Berjaga-jaga bila setan dalam diri Sehun terbangun. Sehun nyengir lagi, Luhan benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Hehe kali ini tidak kok hyung..."

"Hnn...Lalu kau minta apa?"

"...Hari ini lesnya libur ya? Aku capek.."

"..."

"Hyung?"

"..."

"Hyung~ kenapa diam? Aku kan- UWAAAAAA HYUNG HENTIKAN! SAKIIIIIIT!" Sehun menarik-narik kaos Luhan dan menghentakkan kakinya di kasur saat tiba-tiba Luhan mencubit hidungnya dengan sangat keras.

"Rasakan ini anak nakal!Kau selalu mencari alasan agar tidak jadi les kan?"

"UWAAAAA AMPUN HYUNG SAKIIIT!" Sehun bergerak kesana kemari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Luhan. Namun Luhan enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya. Setelah Sehun memohon-mohon sambil merengek barulah Luhan melepaskan cubitannya. Sehunpun langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Hidungku merah hyung~" rengek Sehun begitu melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam..." Kata Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aiss aku kira hyung betul-betul akan memanjakanku tadi..."

"Tadinya, sebelum kau memberi permintaan bodoh itu..."

"Sakit hyung...Aku kan kelelahan kenapa kau kasar padaku~" Sehun merengek lagi.

"Baiklah...baiklah,aku minta maaf..." Luhan meraih bahu Sehun lalu menariknya hingga Sehun kembali tertidur dipangkuannya. Di elusnya rambut Sehun penuh sayang sambil tersenyum. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan secara intens. Keduanya bertatapan lumayan lama. Hingga Sehun perlahan menarik tengkuk Luhan agar mendekat padanya,namun Luhan seperti mempertahankan posisinya dan tidak mengikuti gerakan tangan Sehun.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hanya ciuman saja,tidak lebih kan?" Tanya Luhan waspada. Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk,sebelum akhirnya kembali menarik tengkuk Luhan hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"...satu ronde saja bagaimana?"

"TIDAK! SEKARANG SIAPKAN BUKU-BUKU MU!"

.

KyungSoo masih menjaga Kai ditempat tidurnya. Sesekali mengecek suhu tubuh Kai dengan tangannya,atau mengganti kompres di kening Kai. Yang membuat KyungSoo khawatir adalah karena demam Kai tidak kunjung reda,suara nafasnya juga menderu lumayan keras. Kalaupun KyungSoo menanyakan Kai apa yang tengah ia rasakan pada tubuhnya, Kai tidak menjawab apa-apa selain bergumam tidak jelas. Dan ini tentu saja membuat KyungSoo semakin bingung. KyungSoo menatap jam dinding. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, saatnya Kai untuk makan dan minum obat. KyunSoo pun segera kedapur membuatkan bubur dan mengambikan beberapa obat. Setelah semuanya selesai ia kembali ke kamar Kai.

"Jongin, Jongin ayo bangun..."KyungSoo sedikit menepuk pipi Kai agar kai terbangun. Namun Kai enggan membuka matanya.

"Jongin,ayo bangun dan makan dulu...Nanti demammu tambah parah..."Ucap KyungSoo lagi. Kai pun akhirnya membuka matanya. Yang ada dalam penglihatannya saat ini adalah bayangan wajah KyungSoo yang entah mengapa buram. Matanya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, juga semuanya seperti berputar-putar,mungkin akibat suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi. Kai juga dapat merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas seakan ada uap yang keluar dari lapisan kulitnya.

KyungSoo tersenyum ketika Kai membuka matanya ,kemudian ia mulai menyendokkan bubur dalam mangkuk.

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai,sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ne?"KyungSoo hampir saja menyuapkan bubur itu ke dalam mulut Kai.

"Air...ambilkan air..."Pinta Kai dengan suara serak. KyungSoo lupa jika ia tidak mengambilkan air sewaktu turun tadi. Iapun menyuruh Kai menunggu sebentar selagi ia kembali ke dapur. Kai hanya mengangguk lemah.

KyungSoo sedang menuangkan segelas air putih dalam gelas berukuran sedang. Namun ketika ia menuangkannya entah mengapa tenggorokannya juga terasa kering. Ia memutuskan untuk meminum segelas air sebelum kembali ke kamar. Tanpa ia sadari ia sama sekali belum mandi dan makan apapun sejak tadi sore.

"Jongin...ini air-YA TUHAN!"KyungSoo kaget bukan main begitu kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Kai yang terbaring dalam posisi tengkurap di lantai,sepertinya ia terjatuh. KyungSoo menaruh gelas itu di meja dan langsung membopong tubuh Kai kembali ke tempat tidur. Namun ia sempat kesulitan sebab Kai ternyata sangat berat dan tubuh mungilnya tidak cukup kuat untuk mengangkatnya.

KyungSoo menyentuh kening Kai , dan ia semakin bingung dibuatnya sebab suhu tubuh Kai jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan dan wajahnya pucat disertai keringat yang bercucuran. KyungSoo menggenggam erat tangan Kai yang bergetar hebat.

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?" KyungSoo panik bukan main. Ini sudah malam dan tidak mungkin ia menelepon Sehun. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Jongin...Jongin kau mendengarku?"KyungSoo menangkup wajah pucat Kai. Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"_**Eomma...Eomma dingin..." Kai kecil menenggelamkan dirinya di tubuh sang Eomma yang tengah terlelap disebelahnya. Eommanya nya pun terbangun begitu mendengar sang buah hati memanggil-manggil namanya.**_

"_**Ya Tuhan, badanmu panas sekali chagi..." Eomma memegangi kening dan Leher Kai. Kemudian di naikkannya selimut tebal hingga sebatas leher Kai. Kai kecil menutup matanya erat-erat,berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya.**_

"_**Sini,mendekatlah..." Eomma Kai menarik tubuh mungil kai kemudian memeluknya erat untuk memberikan kehangatan. Kai yang awalnya gelisah perlahan menutup matanya seiring dengan tangan lembut Eommannya yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.**_

"Hyung...dingin..." Kai berbicara dengan suara pelan dan terdengar serak. Tatapan matanya juga sayup, ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar. KyungSoo yang sudah bingung langsung mengambil 1 selimut lagi untuk menutupi tubuh Kai. KyungSoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini, yang ada dipikirannya adalah yang penting Kai merasa hangat, itu saja.

"Masih dingin?"Tanya KyungSoo lagi.

"Euungh...Eomma..."Kai mengigau, namun tidak terdengar jelas ditelinga KyungSoo.

"Apa jongin?" KyungSoo mendekatkan telinganya kewajah Kai.

"Eomma...Eomma..." Ucap Kai lagi. Bersamaan dengan itu sebuah cairan bening menetes dari sudut mata Kai. Mata KyungSoo semakin berkaca-kaca,di hapusnya jejak air mata Kai yang sudah menetas dan membasahi bantal. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia merangkak ke atas tempat tidur Kai kemudian berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hyung? Apa yang-" Ucapan Kai terputus saat kedua tangan mungil KyungSoo memeluk erat tubuh Kai. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan. Sesekali dielusnya rambut dan punggung Kai untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Tidurlah Jongin..." Kai tidak menjawab. Aroma tubuh KyungSoo menyapa indra penciumannya. KyungSoo dapat merasakan deru nafas Kai yang mulai teratur dilehernya. Mengingat posisi tidur KyungSoo sedikit lebih keatas dibanding Kai. Tidak lama setelah itu Kai pun tertidur. Di usapnya kening Kai yang bermandikan keringat,kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya. KyungSoo perlahan memejamkan matanya, sambil berdoa dalam hati agar demam Kai segera reda esok hari.

.

.

.

"_**Eomma...Eomma..." Kai kecil menindih tubuh Eomma nya yang masih terlelap tidur. Merasa berat pada perutnya, Eomma nya pun perlahan membuka matanya. Di dapatinya Kai tengah tersenyum sumringah dengan senyuman khas orang yang bangun tidur. Sang Eomma langsung menyentuh kening anaknya, sedetik kemudian seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya.**_

"_**Demam mu sudah turun chagi..." Kata yeoja tersebut sambil menangkup wajah anaknya dengan kedua tangannya. **_

"_**Ne, aku sudah tidak kedinginan lagi Eomma~"**_

"_**Baiklah, Eomma akan membuatkan sarapan..." Kata Eommanya sambil menyibakkan selimut tebal dari tubuhnya dan pergi menuju dapur.**_

"_**Eomma..."**_

"_**Ne?"**_

"_**Buatkan aku sandwich keju ne?" Pinta Kai kecil dengan senyum sumringah yang tak lepas dari bibirnya. Sang Eomma mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya keluar dari Kai. Kai kecil hanya memperhatikan punggung Eommanya, kemudian kembali membaringkan dirinya di kasur dan memeluk boneka teddy bearnya.**_

"_**Teddy, aku sudah sembuh..."**_

_**.**_

"Eomma..."

Mata kai terbuka perlahan, silaunya sinar mentari pagi memaksanya untuk bangun. Namun ia merasakan tubuhnya tengah direngkuh oleh seseorang. Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati KyungSoo tengah tidur terlelap. Kai kemudian mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, yang terbayang olehnya adalah wajah panik KyungSoo yang terlihat kabur dimatanya. KyungSoo memanggil-manggil namanya sambil sedikit terisak dan akhirnya menaiki kasur dan merengkuh tubuhnya.

Kai menutup matanya sejenak, berkonsentrasi pada aroma tubuh KyungSoo. Baunya harum sekali,apa dia memakai bedak bayi? (Seandainya saja Kai tahu jika KyungSoo sama sekali belum mandi sejak kemarin sore,apa ia tetap berpikiran seperti itu?)

Kai dapat mendengar detak jantung KyungSoo dan deru nafasnya yang teratur. Tanpa Kai sadari seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Rasanya ia seperti sedang memeluk Eommanya dulu.

"Euuungg...Hoaaahm" KyungSoo menggeliat dari tidurnya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju pada namja yang tengah tertidur disebelahnya. KyungSoo kemudian mendudukkan dirinya, lalu perlahan disentuhnya pipi Kai dengan telapak tangannya.

"Syukurlah..." KyungSoo menghela nafas lega begitu mengetahui bahwa suhu tubuh Kai sudah kembali normal. Di tatapnya wajah Kai yang sedang tertidur,lalu dielusnya pipi Kai dengan lembut. KyungSoo terus melakukannya hingga secara tiba-tiba Kai membuka matanya.

"J..Jongin? Sudah bangun?" Tanya KyungSoo yang sedikit kaget sambil menarik tangannya dari wajah Kai. Kai tersenyum memperlihatkan seluruh giginya kemudian mengangguk. KyungSoo pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Merasa baikan?"Tanya KyungSoo lagi.

"Ne...kepalaku sudah tidak pusing lagi hyung..."

"Baguslah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan. Kau belum makan dari kemarin..." Kata KyungSoo sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"...Sandwich keju hyung"

.

KyungSoo sudah selesai membuatkan makanan,namun saat hendak mengantarnya kekamar Kai tiba-tiba ada suara bel dari arah depan. KyungSoo meletakkan kembali nampan ditangannya ke atas meja ,kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

**CKLEK...**

"Annyeong,KyungSoo oppa..."

.

.

Kai sedang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa moodnya pagi ini sangat baik. Dengan sabar ia menunggu KyungSoo memasuki kamarnya dan membawakan sarapan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa perutnya sudah bunyi-bunyi sejak bangun tidur tadi. Sekilas terdengar suara derap langkah mendekat. Senyum semakin merekah dibibir Kai.

"Hyung, kau sudah- Krystal?" Senyum dibibir Kai sedikit pudar ketika ternyata yang muncul bukanlah KyungSoo,melainkan yeojachingunya.

"Annyeong chagi...Kau sudah sembuh?"Tanya Krystal sambil meletakkan nampan berisi sandwich dan susu di atas meja.

"Ne...kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja, aku sangat khawatir padamu..."Krystal mengelus pelan pipi Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu KyungSoo hyung dimana?"

"...Dia sedang mandi, dia memintaku membawakan ini untukmu..."

"Oh begitu..."Kai menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian mulai melahap sandwich dihadapannya. Rasanya enak sekali, seakan Kai enggan menelannya dan ingin tetap membiarkan sandwich itu tertinggal didalam mulutnya. Namun ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena KyungSoo tidak langsung mengantarkan makanan ini padanya, entah mengapa kai tidak menyukainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo datang membawakan segelas air dan makanan ringan ke dalam kamar Kai. Kai sudah menghabiskan seluruh sarapannya.

"Jongin, minum obat dulu..." KyungSoo membukakan beberapa tablet obat dari bungkusnya dan berniat membantu Kai untuk meminumnya, hingga tiba-tiba tangan Krystal menahan KyungSoo. KyungSoo sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Biar aku saja,oppa..."

"...ne, baiklah..." KyungSoo menyerahkan segelas air dan beberapa obat pada Krystal.

"Ayo,chagi...minum obatnya..." Krystal memberikan Kai air dalam gelas tersebut. Kai menerimanya dan kemudian meneguk air dalam gelas tersebut. Namun entah mengapa pandangannya tidak bisa lepas dari KyungSoo yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Krystal.

.

.

.

_**Malam harinya...**_

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di ruang tengah. Kai yang entah mengapa merasa bersalah pada KyungSoo soal tadi pagi memanggil hyungnya yang hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Ne?"

"Temani aku nonton..."

"Nonton apa?"Tanya KyungSoo. Kai tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan kode pada KyungSoo agar mendekat padanya. KyungSoopun menurut lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kai.

"Filmnya bagus..." Ucap Kai sambil memasukkan kaset ke dalam DVD player. KyungSoo hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu kemudian menyamankan posisinya di sofa tersebut.

Film pun di mulai. Awalnya layar televisi gelap,hanya terdengar alunan musik klasik. Kai dan KyungSoo sama-sama menatap intens pada layar televisi, perhatian keduanya tertuju pada benda tersebut.

Suasana awalnya hening hingga tiba-tiba suara musik terdengar nyaring dan layar televisi memunculkan sesosok wanita berambut panjang menggunakan baju berwarna putih dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Ia terlihat merangkak dengan ke arah depan dengan rambut yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Kulitnya pucat dengan beberapa goresan di area pipinya. Wanita tersebut merangkak lumayan cepat seakan mau bergerak keluar dari dalam televisi. Wanita tersebut bergerak sambil mengeluarkan suara melengking yang membuat siapa saja merinding dan bahkan melompat dari duduknya.

"Annyeooong~" Wanita tersebut tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara serak,diikuti oleh tawa mengerikan.

"..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." KyungSoo membalas salam wanita tersebut dengan teriakan yang sangat keras seperti yeoja. Membuat Kai refleks melompat dari duduknya dan menutup telinganya. Sejujurnya ia lebih kaget dengan teriakan KyungSoo dibanding hantu wanita dilayar televisi.

"Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget!" Kai sedikit berteriak sambil mengorek telinganya. Sedangkan yang di ajak bicara masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya, dadanya kembang kempis dan matanya membulat sempurna seperti mau keluar. Melihat reaksi KyungSoo, Kai langsung mematikan televisi.

KyungSoo masih dalam pose dan ekspresi yang sama beberapa menit setelahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

_"Apa sampai segitunya?"_ Kai hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap KyungSoo heran. Di sentuhnya pipi chubby KyungSoo dengan jari telunjuknya. KyungSoo yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berbalik menatap Kai yang ternyata sedang menertawakannya.

"Ini tidak lucu,Jongin..."Suara KyungSoo terdengar mengancam.

"Pfffft... Hahahahahahaha" Kai terjungkal ke belakang, tertawa sepuasnya sambil memegangi perutnya. KyungSoo yang malu dan terbakar emosi langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan mencubit-cubit perut Kai.

"Ahahahah ampun hyung.. Hentikan! Hahaha..." Kai malah tertawa semakin keras. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan KyungSoo, namun yang terjadi malah KyungSoo kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya mendarat sempurna di atas tubuh Kai. Tangan KyungSoo berada diantara kepala Kai, menopang berat tubuhnya. Keduanya sama-sama tertegun. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat saat ini,kyungSoo bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas Kai menerpa wajahnya. Senyum diwajah Kai memudar,ia terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. baru ia sadari bahwa KyungSoo ternyata memiliki aroma yang sangat harum. Wajahnya juga mulus seperti bayi, ditambah lagi dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby nya. Kai menelan ludahnya paksa, rasanya ia ingin sekali melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh mungil ini dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher KyungSoo untuk menyesap aroma tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi. Namun belum sempat Kai melakukannya, KyungSoo terlebih dahulu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Lain kali kalau mau nonton film, jangan yang horor!" KyungSoo menautkan kedua alisnya,berusaha memasang wajah seram namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Hehehe baiklah hyung..."Kai menggaruk kepalanya.

KyungSoo kemudian mengambil kaset yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

"Hmm tidak buruk..."

Kai dan KyungSoo kemudian menonton sebuah film komedi romantis, keduanya menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan tertawa bersama. Rebutan snack, menceritakan kejadian memalukan dan sebagainya. Ia ikut tertawa melihat KyungSoo tertawa,walaupun ia tidak tahu adegan apa yang lucu dari film tersebut. Entahlah tapi senyum lepas begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kai merasakan sosok ibunya ada dalam diri KyungSoo. Senyumnya, aroma tubuhnya,bahkan sentuhannya. Namun tanpa ia sadari dari sinilah masalah yang sebenarnya akan dimulai...

**TBC**

**Annyeong saya kembali :3**

**Makasih ya buat yang sudah baca dan review :) hampir semua reviewnya sama, pada penasaran sama masa lalu kaisoo yaaaaa? Muahahahaha :3 nanti di chapter 5 mungkin bakal di ceritain! Oh iya maaf kalo nggak bisa balas review kalian, tapi bener deh review kalian membantu banget!**

**Ditunggu ya kritik dan sarannya, makasih :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu, selama itu pula lah hubungan KyungSoo dan Kai semakin akrab. Kai lebih sering bercerita pada KyungSoo soal kegiatannya di sekolah, ia juga sering meminta KyungSoo membuatkannya sarapan untuk bekal di sekolah. Nilai Kai juga perlahan mengalami sedikit peningkatan karena campur tangan KyungSoo. Namun keakraban mereka sedikit membuat Sehun khawatir. Keakraban KyungSoo dan Kai sedikit jangkal di matanya, bukan KyungSoo yang ia khawatirkan melainkan Kai sahabatnya. Dan Sehun telah mengantongi sebuah alasan atas kekhawatirannya tersebut. Tingkah Kai lebih mirip seseorang yang sedang...jatuh cinta mungkin? Ia selalu bercerita tentang KyungSoo. Kai juga lebih sering berada di rumah menghabiskan harinya bersama KyungSoo, dan yang lebih membuat Sehun khawatir adalah Kai lebih sering melamun dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Kai..." Panggil Sehun. Saat ini keduanya tengah menikmati sarapan. Kai sengaja meminta KyungSoo membuatkan makanan lebih karena ia ingin membagikannya pada Sehun. Kai pernah bercerita jika masakan KyungSoo sangat enak, Sehun berpura-pura tidak percaya. Dan keesokan harinya Kai malah membawakan bekal lebih untuk membuktikannya langsung pada Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai menghentikan makannya sebentar. Sehun meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring.

"Kau dan KyungSoo semakin akrab..."

"Benarkah? Aku hanya baru sadar ia orang yang menyenangkan..."

"Begitu ya..."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah aniya...aku hanya khawatir..."

"Khawatir kenapa?"

"...Begini, kalian semakin dekat dan...mengingat fakta bahwa dulu kalian sepasang kekasih...Yah kurang lebih seperti itu..."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Eh? Aniya.. Kau tahu aku sudah punya Luhan kan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kai aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Kenapa kau jadi sensitive begini?"

"...Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya memandangnya sebagai seorang hyung..."Kata Kai sambil menekankan pada akhir ucapannya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pasrah, adu mulut dengan Kai memang benar-benar susah,ego nya terlalu tinggi.

.

.

"Hyung,aku pulang..." Ucap Kai begitu memasuki rumah. Ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam benaknya,sebab diruang depan tergeletak sepasang sepatu entah punya siapa. Tamu mungkin?

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Ternyata disana tengah duduk seorang namja. Ia tidak mengenal namja tersebut, jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa itu teman KyungSoo. Penampilannya rapi, ia tampan dan juga terlihat pintar. Kira-kira siapanya KyungSoo hyung?

Namja asing yang awalnya tengah sibuk membaca buku menyadari keberadaan Kai. Ia kemudian berdiri dan sedikit menunduk "Annyeong..." Sapa namja tersebut. Kai pun membalas sapaannya dan sedikit menunduk.

"Jongin? Sudah pulang?" Tanya KyungSoo yang muncul dengan pakaian rapi dan tas di punggungnya. Sepertinya mau keluar.

"Mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku akan mengerjakan tugas bersama Suho hyung, sepertinya aku pulang agak telat. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sedirian?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat ne? Makanannya sudah siap. Tinggal di panasi saja..." Ucap KyungSoo. Kemudian langsung pergi bersama temannya yang bernama Suho itu. Kai hanya terdiam, entah mengapa Kai tidak menyukai teman KyungSoo yang bernama Suho itu.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap, jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Suasana rumah sangat sepi, tidak ada suara TV ataupun suara piring dari arah dapur. Kai tengah berbaring di kasurnya sambil mendengarkan lagu,dengan kedua tangan diletakkan dibelakang kepala sebagai bantal. Tatapannya lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya.

Ting...Tong...

Kai segera bangkit dari posisinya begitu mendengar suara bel.

"Jongin, sudah makan?" Tanya KyungSoo begitu Kai membukakan pintu untuknya. Kai hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak lapar..." Jawab Kai datar. KyungSoo menatapnya heran. Tumben sekali Kai tidak lapar.

"Kau yakin? Apa perlu aku panasi makanannya?" Tanya KyungSoo yang langsung menaruh tasnya di atas sofa. Sedangkan Kai mengunci pintu depan.

"Tidak usah, aku ngantuk mau tidur..." Jawab Kai berjalan melewati KyungSoo.

"Baiklah, selamat malam..."

"..."Kai tidak menjawab. Ia langsung menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian lampu kamarnya mati. KyungSoo menatap jam dinding.

"Perasaan baru jam 7...Apa dia lelah?"

Sedang Kai yang berada di dalam kamarnya langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Merutuki sikapnya barusan. Jelas-jelas ia belum mengantuk, namun entah mengapa begitu melihat wajah KyungSoo ia teringat Suho tadi siang dan rasanya ia mendadak badmood,dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Akh..sial..."

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam, namun KyungSoo masih berkutat dengan mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah, alasannya adalah karena areanya lebih luas di banding kamarnya jadi ia bisa meletakkan kertas-kertas ini dengan leluasa. Tugas kuliahnya sangat banyak,ia harus terjun ke lapangan dan melakukan beberapa survei. Belum lagi membuat laporan. Segelas kopi cukup membantu KyungSoo untuk mencegah rasa kantuk yang mungkin datang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Di teguknya kopi dalam mug bergambar pororo itu, sambil sesekali menghirup aromanya. Kemudian jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak diatas keyboard. Saat KyungSoo sibuk dengan tugasnya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ada apa Suho hyung?" Jawab KyungSoo begitu mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. KyungSoo akhirnya terlarut dalam pembicaraannya dengan Suho. Mereka membicarakan tugas sambil sesekali bercanda. Namun ketika KyungSoo tengah tertawa tiba-tiba ia seperti mendengar suara benda yang terjatuh.

BRUK...

KyungSoo sontak mengalihkan pandangannya ke tahu dari mana asal suara itu.

"Ada apa KyungSoo?" Tanya Suho di seberang sana.

"Aniya hyung,sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja..." Jawab KyungSoo yang kembali meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya. Sementara itu, di balik tembok pembatas ruang tengah dan ruang tamu, ada seseorang yang sepertinya tengah menguping pembicaraan KyungSoo. Dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol rak buku, menyebabkan salah satu buku tipis terjatuh dari rak tersebut. Dan aku rasa kalian tahu siapa orangnya.

Keesokan harinya...

Tidak seperti biasanya,kali ini saat sarapan KyungSoo sudah terlihat rapi dengan setelah kemejanya. Tasnya juga sudah ia letakkan di salah satu kursi di meja makan. KyungSoo dan Kai duduk berhadapan,keduanya tengah menikmati sarapan. Kai melirik tas KyungSoo, lalu pandangannya teralih pada KyungSoo yang sedang menyantap sarapannya,kelihatannya ia terburu-buru. Makannya sangat cepat.

"Berangkat pagi?" Tanya Kai sambil meneguk susu dalam gelas. KyungSoo mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Ia mengunyahnya sangat cepat lalu segera menelannya sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Iya, aku mau ke perpustakaan. Setelah itu survei lagi..." Jawab KyungSoo. Kai berhenti meneguk susu dalam gelas, ia menghapus jejak susu di sekitar area bibir dengan tangan kanannya.

"Bersama Suho hyung?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo terdiam lalu menatap Kai, setelah itu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang terlambat lagi,Jongin...Tidak apa-apa kau masak sendirian? Ada ramyeon di lemari..." Usul KyungSoo. Seketika mood Kai berbalik 180 derajat. Ia menatap KyungSoo jengkel. Alisnya bertautan.

"Ne..." Jawabnya singkat lalu beranjak dari kursinya. KyungSoo sedikit kaget melihat tingkah Kai yang berubah.

"Jongin? Kau belum selesai sarapan.." Kata KyungSoo.

Kai hanya menggeleng pelan "Aku sudah kenyang..."

.

Kai memandang lapangan yang sedang ramai dengan tatapan kosong. Suara siswa yang tengah berteriak sama sekali tidak terdengar olehnya. Sejujurnya ia masih jengkel pada KyungSoo, ia tidak tahu mengapa tapi yang jelas ia sedang jengkel saat ini. Bukankah KyungSoo harusnya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya selama Appa nya pergi? KyungSoo harusnya menyambutnya ketika ia pulang ke rumah, KyungSoo harusnya memasak untuknya,KyungSoo harusnya menemaninya makan malam, KyungSoo harusnya mendengarkan semua cerita Kai tentang sekolah dan kegiatannya hari ini, KyungSoo harusnya menemaninya belajar,KyungSoo seharusnya...selalu berada disampingnya.

Apa?

Kai tertegun. Ia seakan tersesat dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia termakan emosi oleh hal-hal yang tidak pasti. Kai terus berpikir, hingga ia teringat pada perkataan Sehun kemarin.

_"...Begini, kalian semakin dekat dan...mengingat fakta bahwa dulu kalian sepasang kekasih...Yah kurang lebih seperti itu..."_

"Kai?"

"..."

"Chagi..."

"Ah, Ne?Ada apa?" Kai baru tersadar jika saat ini ia sedang bersama Krystal menonton pertandingan basket antar kelas. Krystal yang merasa diacuhkan terpaksa mengulangi pertanyaannya."Kenapa kau tidak ikut pertandingan basket?"

"Oh, ini kan khusus untuk junior. Kelas 3 tidak boleh ikut..." jawab Kai, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Krystal hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tiba-tiba Kai berdiri dan sedikit membuat Krystal kaget.

"Chagi kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Kai. Krystal menggeleng pelan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan menjauh. Tanpa menyaksikan Krystal tengah menatapnya heran. Tidak seperti biasanya Kai seperti ini.

_._

Sepulang sekolah, Kai memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di mall, ia ingin membelikan Sehun hadiah mengingat beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahunnya. Kai sedang memilih-milih jaket di sebuah distro. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang namja yang sedang melihat tas di etalase toko di depan.

"KyungSoo hyung?" Kai mempertajam pandangannya.

Namja yang bernama Suho itu sedang menunjuk-nujuk salah satu tas dalam etalase toko. Sedangkan KyungSoo tertawa sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman di tangannya. KyungSoo tertawa lepas dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan ia tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu di depan Kai. Kai marah. Iya sangat marah. Bukankah KyungSoo bilang ia mau mengerjakan tugas? Kenapa malah berjalan-jalan di mall bersama Suho? Apa KyungSoo tidak ingin bersama dengannya di rumah? Tidak ingin memasak untuknya? Apa ia senang melihat kai sendirian dan kelaparan di rumah?

Rahang kai mengeras. Ia memutuskan untuk menunda membelikan kado untuk Sehun. Moodnya sudah sangat buruk saat ini. Iapun keluar dari toko sepatu dan melangkahkan akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

.

Sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kai masih berada di depan televisi. Hari ini adalah pertandingan sepakbola favoritnya dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk begadang sampai pagi. Saat sedang asyik menonton tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Kai sudah tahu pasti siapa yang datang. Dengan malas dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang depan.

"Kai? Belum tidur?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kai hanya menatapnya datar sambil menggeleng pelan. Kemudian langsung berbalik dan melanjutkan acara nontonnya. KyungSoo hanya terdiam dan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya KyungSoo berdiri di samping Kai. Kai tidak menjawab, ia hanya menaikkan sebungkus cemilan di tangannya dan sedikit menggoyangkannya.

"Aku sedang makan..." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Maksudku makan nasi, Jongin..." Tanya KyungSoo lagi. Namun Kai tidak menjawab. KyungSoo menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan melewati Kai.

"Akan aku buatkan ramyeon untukmu..."

"Tidak usah, hyung pasti capek setelah berkencan dengan namja itu kan?" Jawab Kai dan sukses membuat KyungSoo menghentikan langkahnya, sedetik kemudian KyungSoo berbalik. Dan mendapati kai tengah menatapnya tajam sambil mengunyah cemilannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau memang mau kencan ya bilang saja kencan, tidak usah pake alasan mengerjakan tugas segala..."

"Jongin apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti..." KyungSoo menautkan kedua alisnya. Nada bicaranya sudah mulai meninggi.

Kai memutar bola matanya santai, kembali menonton televisi. "Aku melihatku di mall tadi..."

"Tidak seperti itu Jongin, kami hanya-" Belum sempat KyungSoo melanjutkan bicaranya tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya berbunyi. Ia pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" Jawab KyungSoo. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kai yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ne, aku sudah sampai rumah hyung..." Kai sudah tahu dengan jelas siapa yang tengah menelepon KyungSoo. Sudah pasti namja itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali dan mengunyah cemilannya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam..." Jawab KyungSoo sambil tersenyum lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada Kai.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan?" Tanya KyungSoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun Kai tidak menjawab. Seolah-olah ia menganggap tidak ada siapa-siapa selain dirinya di ruangan ini. KyungSoo akhirnya menyerah, ia pun masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Kai bersikap dingin pada KyungSoo, sudah 2 hari pula suasana canggung menyelimuti rumah mereka. Kai selalu menolak jika KyungSoo mengajaknya makan. Kai juga selalu masuk ke kamarnya lebih awal,seakan enggan untuk bertemu KyungSoo walau sebentar saja. Sikap Kai juga sedikit kasar dan cuek saat Suho datang ke rumah untuk menjemput KyungSoo jika mereka akan berangkat kuliah. Mood Kai akan memburuk jika ia melihat wajah Suho, ia menganggap Suho lah penyebab ini semua. KyungSoo tentu saja tidak mengetahui alasan Kai yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya berusaha bertingkah seperti biasa, tidak ingin keadaan menjadi lebih buruk. Namun percuma.

"Sehun, pulang sekolah nanti ayo makan diluar..." Ajak Kai.

"Hmm? Tumben...Biasanya kau makan di rumah..."Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari game di tangannya. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"KyungSoo tidak masak?"

"Ia sudah tidak pernah memasak lagi, sejak pergi bersama Suho..."

"Suho? Siapa? Namjachingunya?"Tanya Sehun penasaran. Kai menatap Sehun sebantar,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Entah hanya perasaan Sehun saja, atau barusan Kai menatapnya dengan kilat kemarahan di matanya. Mengerikan. Ia pun lebih memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

"...Sudahlah, kau mau tidak?"Tanya Kai lagi.

"Ne, baiklah..."

.

Kai menghabiskan waktu luangnya sepulang sekolah bersama Sehun. Ia tidak pulang tepat waktu kali ini, toh juga tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah kan? Mereka menyempatkan diri memasuki seluruh tempat yang mereka lewati,sekedar melihat-lihat atau membeli sesuatu.

Kai tiba du rumahnya pukul 9 malam. Tidak seperti biasanya, rumah terlihat terang kali ini. Kai menatap datar pemandangan dihadapannya lalu memencet bel. Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo keluar dari rumah dan sedikit membulatkan matanya mendapati kai yang berdiri di luar.

"Jongin? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya KyungSoo dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Kai hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, lalu berjalan melewati KyungSoo."Hanya bermain sebentar..."

"Kai sudah makan? Aku baru saja selesai masak..." Kata KyungSoo sambil mengunci pintu.

"Aku sudah makan..."jawab kai. KyungSoo menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Kai yang baru saja merebahkan dirinya di sofa. KyungSoo berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia sudah lelah dengan sikap Kai yang seperti ini.

"Minggir...Aku mau nonton..."Ucap Kai sedikit kasar, mengingat sekarang ia tidak bisa nonton karena tubuh KyungSoo menutupinya. KyungSoo merebut remote dari tangan Kai lalu mematikan televisi.

"Hei! Kenapa di matikan?!" Kai sedikit membentak KyungSoo. Ia berusaha merebut kembali remote dari tangan KyungSoo namun KyungSoo tidak memberikannya. Kai pun berdiri, menatap tajam KyungSoo yang sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Sejujurnya KyungSoo sedikit kaget karena Kai tiba-toba berdiri. Namun ia tetap kukuh untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau marah padaku?" Akhirnya KyungSoo menanyakan hal yang selama ini ia pendam. Ia berbalik menatam tajam ke dalam mata Kai.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tentu saja penting Kai, kau sudah mendiami ku selama 3 hari. Tentu saja aku khawatir..."

"Oh...jadi kau masih khawatir padaku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku adalah hyung mu...itu sudah seharusnya aku lakukan!" Jawab KyungSoo. Kai terdiam, giginya mengeras saat mendengar KyungSoo menyebut kata 'hyung' tadi. Ia membencinya, hati kecilnya sungguh membenci sebutan itu.

"Sudahlah lupakan..." Kai hendak pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo. Namun secepat mungkin KyungSoo menahan kedua tangan Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya, sehingga tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Kai...Aku mohon. Ada apa? Cerita padaku?" Tanya KyungSoo memelas. Kai hanya menatapnya sambil terdiam. KyungSoo benar-benar sudah lelah, ia mendongak menatap Kai yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, urusi saja pacarmu itu..."

"Pacar? Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"Namja yang selalu bersamamu, siapa lagi?"

"Suho?" Tanya KyungSoo. Kai tidak menjawab. Ia menatap KyungSoo dengan alis yang bertautan, nafasnya juga sedikit memburu. Ia pun mengalihakn pandangannya dari wajah KyungSoo. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga KyungSoo sedikit menggerakkan tangan Kai.

"Jongin...Kau...cemburu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang menohok tepat di hati Kai. Satu Kata yang menjadi jawaban atas ketidakjelasan perasaan Kai selama beberapa hari ini. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut orang yang telah membuat Kai bertingkah bodoh dan egois akhir-akhir ini. Tubuh Kai seakan membeku dalam sekejap mendengarnya.

Cemburu...

Ya, Kai cemburu...

Kai kembali menatap KyungSoo,begitu pula dengan KyungSoo. Mencari kebenaran dari arti tatapan Kai. Keduanya saling menatap cukup lama hingga tiba-tiba Kai membanting tubuh mungil KyungSoo ke atas sofa. KyungSoo kaget dan sedikit meringis saat tubuhnya cukup keras terhempas ke sofa. Belum sempat KyungSoo mendudukkan tubuhnya, Kai terlebih dahulu menghentikan pergerakannya. Kai merangkak ke atas tubuh KyungSoo. Kedua tangan KyungSoo di cengkeram kuat di antara kepalanya, sedangkan kedua kaki Kai mengunci tubuh bagian bawah KyungSoo, membuat KyungSoo sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Kai menatap KyungSoo yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cemburu hmm?" Tanya Kai dengan nada mengancam. KyungSoo hanya menatapnya takut. Kai sangat menyeramkan, bukan seperti Kai yang biasanya. KyungSoo kembali mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman kai namun tidak bisa.

"...Itu...itu tidak mungkin terjadi..."Jawab KyungSoo perlahan.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Kai sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Ka...karena kita akan menjadi saudara...Aku akan menjadi hyungmu...Kita akan menjadi keluarga...Jongin..." Jawab KyungSoo dengan suara bergetar. Sejujurnya ia sangat takut, namun ia memberikan diri untuk mengatakan maksudnya pada Kai.

"Aku bisa saja membatalkan pernikahan mereka berdua..."

"...Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku? Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku KyungSoo! Seorang Do KyungSoo cinta mati pada Kim Jongin dan mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan hatinya! Apa kau lupa huh?" Tanya Kai dengan penekanan di seluruh kalimatnya. Nada bicaranya penuh dengan keangkuhan. Tatapannya seluruhnya tertuju pada KyungSoo. KyungSoo terdiam, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga bibir bawahnya memutih.

"Tidak..."Akhirnya KyungSoo berbicara.

"Apa?"

"...Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi..." KyungSoo menatap kedalam mata Kai. Berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhannya atas kata-katanya barusan. Raut wajah kai berubah. Rahangnya mengeras dan kilat kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

KyungSoo mendadak panik dan meronta-ronta saat tiba-tiba Kai mendekatkan wajahnya dan berusaha menciumnya dengan brutal.

"JONGIN! HENTIKAN!" KyungSoo berteriak histeris saat Kai tetap berusaha mendapatkan bibirnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri namun Kai tetap tidak mau berhenti. Tangan dan kakinya ikut bergerak meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kai. Teriakan KyungSoo sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Kai, ia tetap berusaha membungkam teriakan dari bibir KyungSoo dengan bibirnya.

"AAAAKH HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Tubuh KyungSoo menegang seketika saat ia merasakan lehernya basah oleh sesuatu. Karena tidak berhasil mencium bibir KyungSoo, Kai mengalihkan sasarannya ke leher KyungSoo yang terekspose bebas. dijilatnya leher KyungSoo dengan rakus. KyungSoo semakin gelagapan, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Dan entah tenaga darimana, sebelah tangan KyungSoo terlepas dari cengkeraman Kai. Iapun menggunakannya untuk mendorong dada kai menjauh dari tubuhnya.

PLAK...

Suara tamparan terdengar lumayan keras. Pipi Kai memerah akibat tamparan cukup keras dari KyungSoo. Seketika kai menghentikan aksinya. Dialihkan pandangannya pada KyungSoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah merah dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Terlihat pula setetes cairan bening di pelupuk matanya yang siap untuk meluncur melewati pipinya.

Kai terdiam, di lepaskannya genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan KyungSoo. Begitu pula dengan kedua tangannya. KyungSoo sedikit lega juga kaget,ia tidak menyangka Kai akan semudah itu melepasnya. Kai bangkit dari posisinya yang semula menindih KyungSoo menjadi berdiri. Sedangkan KyungSoo masih terbaring sambil menatap Kai.

"...Baiklah. Anggap saja yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi..." Ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan KyungSoo yang masih terbaring lemas dengan tatapan kosong dan setetes cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Suasana pagi sungguh berbeda pagi ini. Kejadian semalam benar-benar memberikan dampak yang besar bagi keduanya. Suasana bahkan terasa lebih canggung dibanding saat Kai masih memendam emosinya pada Suho beberapa hari lalu. KyungSoo sudah berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali,jauh sebelum Kai bangun.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, begitu melewati dapur ia mendapati semangkuk sup yang sudah agak dingin dan segelas susu di atas meja. Kai hanya menatapnya dan tidak menyentuhnya. Ia lebih memilih segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah.

.

"Selamat pagi, chagi..." Sapa Krystal begitu mendapati sosok Kai yang berjalan di depannya. Secepat mungkin di gandengnya tangan Kai dan sedikit bermanja-manja seperti biasa, rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini.

"Ne, pagi..." Jawab Kai.

"Kau kemana saja aku hubungi selalu sibuk..." Krystal mempoutkan bibirnya dan bersandar pada bahu Kai. Kai hanya menatap yeojachingunya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maaf, aku sedikit kelelahan semalam. Kau tahu kan aku selalu latihan basket sepulang sekolah..." Jawab Kai dengan sembarang alasan yang terlintas di benaknya. Ia berbohong. Sedangkan Krystal hanya mengangguk paham,kemudian di eratkannya pelukannya pada tangan Kai.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kencan, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?" Ajak Krystal.

"...Boleh,kita ke rumahku saja..." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi...Bukankah ada KyungSoo?" Krystal sedikit tidak setuju dengan usul Kai.

"Tenang saja, KyungSoo pulang larut bisa membolos siang nanti,bagaimana?"

"...Baiklah" Jawab Krystal pada akhirnya. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing.

.

.

Siang harinya...

"Rumahmu sepi sekali chagi..." Kata Krystal sambil melihat mendudukkan diri di sofa depan televisi.

"Kenapa duduk di situ?" Tanya Kai yang masih bediri. Krystal menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan sudah sering duduk disini?"

"Kita ke kamarku..." Kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Krystal sedikit paksa. Krystal awalnya kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum mengerti. Keduanya pun menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Kai. Kai langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Sedangkan Krystal langsung menuju jendela, sekedar melihat pemandangan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini..." Ucap krystal. Kai berjalan mendekati Krystal, lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hmmm...sepertinya memang begitu..." Jawab Kai sambil menciumi leher Krystal. Krystal mendesah pelan sebagai jawabannya. Sebelah tangannya mulai memegang kepala Kai, seakan meminta Kai untuk melakukannya lebih jauh. Dan benar saja, Kai yang cepat tanggap langsung menghisap-hisap leher yeojachingunya itu.

"Ahhh...Kai~"

Keduanya mulai terhanyut dalam permainan panas mereka. Krystal mulai membalikkan badannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai, sedangkan tangan Kai memeluk erat pinggang Krystal. Ciuman mereka semakin liar di tandai dengan suara desahan Krystal dan suara bibir yang saling melumat.

Kai mendorong Krystal hingga tubuh Krystal menghimpit pintu, kemudian ia melanjutkan aksinya. Ciumannya mulai turun keleher Krystal dan tangannya mulai bergerak membuka kancing baju Krsytal. Sedangkan Krystal hanya mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya dengan jemarinya yang meremas-remas rambut Kai.

BRUK...

Sekejap Kai membuka matanya begitu mendengar sesuatu dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyuruh Krystal menjauh dari pintu. Krystal yang nafasnya masih terengah pun menurut dan bersembunyi di balik pintu sambil memperbaiki pakaiannya. Takut jika Appa kai yang berada di luar sana.

Kai secepat mungkin membuka pintu dan berniat melihat keluar. Begitu pintu terbuka dan kakinya baru dua langkah keluar dari kamarnya, yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Appa nya. Melainkan KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang terjatuh dengan posisi membelakanginya dan terlihat berusaha untuk berdiri. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai KyungSoo berhasil berdiri dan hendak menuruni tangga.

"H..Hyung?" Panggil Kai. Dan langkah KyungSoo terhenti saat itu juga.

"...Ne?"

"Kau...sudah pulang?"

"...Aku mengambil berkas di kamarku, sepertinya aku pulang telat lagi malam ini. Kalau kau lapar makanannya ada di lemari dapur, tinggal di panasi saja..." Jawab KyungSoo panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Kai seakan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas saat itu, seakan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis dalam sekejap. Tubuhnya juga seperti membeku seketika, seperti ada bongkahan es yang perlahan menjalar dari kakinya dan menghalanginya untuk berjalan selangkah lagi. Semuanya terasa seperti itu saat ia mendegar suara KyungSoo yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Bahunya...bahu mungilnya juga terlihat naik turun.

"Hyung..."Panggil Kai lagi. Namun KyungSoo tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya daripada membalikkan tubuhnya. Kai tetap diam di tempatnya hingga KyungSoo menghilang dan terdengar suara pintu di tutup dari ruang depan.

"Chagi? Apa tadi itu KyungSoo oppa?" Tanya Krystal sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kai tidak menjawab, pandangannya masing lurus ke depan namun tatapannya kosong. Merasa tidak ada respon, kali ini Krystal sedikit mengguncang bahu Kai.

"Chagi~ Jawab aku..." Rengek Krystal. Kali ini barulah Kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeojachingunya itu. Kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Akan aku antar kau pulang..." Ucap Kai lagi. Krystal menautkan alisnya tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kita kan baru sampai?" Protes Krystal. Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian memasuki kamarnya, lalu keluar sambil membawa ransel Krystal.

"hei kau tidak bisa seenaknya begini! Apa hanya gara-gara KyungSoo datang kau langsung mengusirku pulang?" protes Krystal sambil mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Kai terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan ucapan yeojachingunya itu. Dan tentu saja ini semakin menyulut emosi Krystal.

"KAI JAWAB AKU!" Di tariknya tangan Kai dengan kasar hingga tubuh Kai berbalik menghadapnya, tatapan keduanya bertemu. Krystal menundukkan wajahnya sejenak,menghela nafas dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Kai...aku mohon jujur padaku. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"..."

"Kau...kau berubah Kai..."

"..."

"KyungSoo, apa ini karena KyungSoo? Kai jawab aku..." Tanya Krystal untuk kesekian kalinya. Kai tetap tidak menjawab, alisnya bertautan. Ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan kebimbangan yang luar biasa.

"Maafkan aku..."

"...Kai..."

"Maafkan aku Krystal, aku...aku sungguh tidak bermaksud..." kai menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. Krystal hanya menghela nafas berat, dalam hati sedang menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi hal terburuk yang akan terjadi. Selama ia berpacaran dengannya, Kai tidak pernah seperti ini. Kai tidak pernah frustasi karena dirinya. Dan Kai juga...tidak pernah meneteskan air mata dan terisak untuknya. Seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

.

Terlihat sesosok namja bertubuh mungil sedang bermain ayunan di sebuah taman kecil di pinggiran kota. Ia tidak tahu dimana ini, ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun kaki kecilnya melangkah. Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan, seirama dengan ayunan yang di naikinya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan iba dari anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain di sana.

"Eomma..Eomma...kakak itu menangis..." Kata seorang bocah manis berkuncir dua yang tengah menggandeng tangan Eomma nya. Sang Eomma mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada anaknya.

Bocah manis itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati namja tersebut. Namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah manis yang tengah menatapnya iba.

"Kakak...jangan nangis. Ini aku bawakan tissue..." Kata anak kecil tersebut sambil menyodorkan sekotak tissue. Namja dihadapannya sedikit kaget, dan dengan canggung menerima tissue tersebut.

"Terima kasih, kau manis sekali..."

"Sama-sama, Eomma yang menyuruhku memberikannya pada kakak..." jawab anak tersebut sambil menunjuk Eomma nya yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari situ. Sang Eomma hanya tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ucapkan terima kasihku pada Eomma mu, ne?"Ucap namja tersebut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala bocah dihadapannya. Bocah tersebut mengangguk lucu lalu segera berpamitan. Ia pun kembali pada Eomma nya yang tengah menunggunya.

Namja tersebut memperhatikan bocah dan Eommanya yang mulai berjalan menjauh, keduanya bergandengan tangan sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Namja tersebut tersenyum pahit, bahkan angin sepoi yang menerpa kulitnya terasa bagaikan tusukan ribuan jarum.

.

.

_"Eomma...Eomma..." Sesosok namja kecil mendongak menatap Eomma yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sambil menarik-narik baju Eommanya. Sesekali melompat, menegaskan betapa antusiasnya dia. Sang Eomma tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan._

_"Ada apa kyungie?"_

_"Perut Eomma sudah besar,kapan adik Kyungie lahir?" Tanya KyungSoo dengan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap._

_"Hmm...mungkin 4 bulan lagi sayang..."_

_"Eh? Lama sekali~ Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan adikku.." KyungSoo kecil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Imut._

_"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi chagi..Kalau adikmu sudah lahir kau bisa bermain sepuasmu dengannya..."_

_"Benarkah? Asyiiiiik..." KyungSoo sekali lagi melompat-lompat kegirangan. Namun ia terdiam kembali, bersiap melontarkan pertanyaan berikutnya._

_"Eomma...Kira-kira adikku namja apa yeoja?" Tanya KyungSoo. Eomma nya terlihat berpikir, setelah itu tersenyum._

_"Eomma harap yeoja, yeoja yang sangat manis seperti Kyungie. Jadi nanti Kyungie bisa menjaganya..." KyungSoo tersenyum semakin lebar begitu mendengarnya. Sejak saat itu ia selalu menanyai Eomma nya kapan adiknya akan lahir._

_._

_._

_"Ini salahmu! Ini salahmu anak dalam kandunganmu meninggal!"_

_"Hiks...Maafkan aku...Aku sudah berusaha menjaganya...hiks...hiks..."_

_KyungSoo terisak pelan. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok, mendengarkan Appanya sedang memarahi Eomma nya yang tengah menangis tersedu. Ia sangat sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia. Terakhir kali yang KyungSoo lihat adalah sang Eomma terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dari bawah tubuhnya. Dokter-dokter itu membawa Eomma nya ke suatu ruangan yang tidak boleh di masuki siapapun. Dan ketika semuanya sudah selesai, dokter-doker itu hanya mengatakan bayinya tidak selamat. Hanya itu yang KyungSoo dengar. dan Ia hanya bisa ikut menangis dalam hati melihat sang Eomma terisak pilu di atas tempat tidurnya,dengan selang infus yang masih menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Sejujurnya ia tak pernah melihat Eomma nya serapuh ini. Namun hatinya lebih sakit melihat Eomma yang masih terlihat lemas itu menangis sambil memohon kepada Appa nya . KyungSoo tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang dewasa, mengapa tidak menyelesaikannya dengan bicara baik-baik tanpa bentakan dan kekerasan seperti itu?_

_Setelah pertengkaran hebat dengan Appa nya, KyungSoo kecil langsung di rengkuhnya tubuh Eomma nya yang bergetar hebat dan tersungkur di lantai tersebut. Bermaksud memberikan ketenangan. KyungSoo ikut-ikutan terisak melihat Eomma nya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya merah dipenuhi air mata. Juga beberapa lebam di tubuhnya._

_"Eomma...Eomma jangan menangis..."_

_._

_._

_"Kyungie, itu kado untuk siapa?" Tanya Eomma penasaran saat melihat anaknya sedang membawa kado berukuran besar yang di lapisi kantong plastik._

_"Ah..ini untuk temanku Eomma" Jawab KyungSoo malu-malu. Namun sang Eomma tahu benar bahwa putranya sedang berbohong. Jika sekedar teman tidak mungkin kadonya sebesar itu dengan kertas kado berbentuk hati._

_"Hmmm...siapa gadis beruntung yang mendapatkan kado ini?" KyungSoo tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Eomma nya. Ia lebih memilih kabur daripada diberi pertanyaan bertubi-tubi._

_._

_._

_"Chagi?Chagi ayo buka pintunya..." Eomma terlihat khawatir karena KyungSoo langsung saja membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras begitu tiba di rumah._

_"...Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawab KyungSoo dari dalam sana. Namun suaranyanya terdengar serak, Yeoja paruh baya itu tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres._

_"Ayo buka pintumu chagi..." Pinta yeoja tersebut lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja mungil dengan wajah memerah, mata bengkak dan air mata yang bercucuran. Ia langsung memeluk Eomma nya dan meneruskan tangisannya. Sang Eomma mengelus punggung anaknya pelan._

_"Ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi._

_Namja tersebut mulai bercerita, diselingi suara sesegukan diantara ceritanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum, memaklumi kondisi anaknya yang sedang patah hati setelah dicampakkan kekasihnya._

_"Siapa namanya? Kau belum pernah memberi tahu Eomma sama sekali..." Tanya yeoja tersebut, Namun KyungSoo menggeleng. Menolak memberi tahun bagian itu. Sang Eomma hanya mendesah pasrah kemudian kembali memeluk putranya tersebut._

_._

_._

_"Eh? Siapa ahjusshi itu Eomma?" Tanya KyungSoo yang masih berkutat dengan spatula di tangannya. Sedangkan yang di beri pertanyaan hanya tersenyum merona sambil menatap ke langit-langit rumah._

_"Namanya Tuan Kim, direktur di kantor Eomma..."_

_"Kim? Nama yang bagus..."_

_"Oh iya, dia juga punya seorang anak! Umurnya tidak beda jauh denganmu..." Sambung Eomma nya lagi._

_"Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"_

_"Namanya...Kim Jongin! Ia masih kelas 3 Sma! Kalau tidak salah sekolahnya sama denganmu..."_

_"..."_

_"Besok malam Tuan Kim mengajak kita berempat makan malam! Bukankah itu bagus?"_

_"..."_

_"Kyungie?"_

_"...Ah, ne?"_

_"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut dengan Eomma besok?"_

_"...Baiklah"_

.

KyungSoo melamun cukup lama di taman tersebut. Tanpa menyadari langit sudah mulai gelap dan sekelilingnya sudah terlihat sepi. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan pulang. Namun langkahnya perlahan berhenti, di dongakkan kepalanya menghadap ke lagit. Dengan tangan kanan yang menengadah ke atas.

"...Hujan"

**TBC**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga :)**

**Makasih ya buat yang udah review chapter kemarin! :) sama udah ngasih saran juga. Ada yang minta di panjangin chapter 4nya ya? Ini udah berusaha banget aku panjangin. Tapi masalahnya aku masih bingung nyusun cerita masa lalu kaisoo kayak gimana -_- udah kepikiran sih tapi nyampeinnya rada bingung! *ngapain curhat***

**Sesuai janji saya, chapter 5 bakal di ceritain masa lalunya kaisoo, jadi readers yang penasaran di tahan dulu yaaaa hahaha *diiket* *diarakkelilingkampung***

**Oh iya maaf di chap ini nggak ada hunhan momentnya, mereka kan udah happily ever after ya jadi nanti" dulu ya aku buat hunhan momentnya. Soalnya kaisoo masih harus diselesaiin dulu masalahnya mereka :)**

**Read and review please? \('-' )/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : T**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

Rintik hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Kerumunan manusia yang berlalu lalang di jalanan mulai berhamburan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tempat-tempat seperti cafe mulai ramai di serbu pengunjung yang datang entah itu untuk berteduh ataupun menghangatkan diri dengan segelas cappucino. Namun tidak dengan sesosok namja mungil bernama KyungSoo. Bajunya terlalu minim untuk hanya sekedar menghangatkan tubuhnya yang tengah menggigil. Uang di sakunya juga tidak cukup banyak untuk membeli sesuatu di cafe. Kedua kakinya juga tidak cukup panjang dan cepat untuk berlari menerjang hujan dan cepat sampai di rumah. Dan disinilah dirinya berakhir, sebuah emperan toko di pinggiran kota yang sepertinya sudah lama ditutup.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya, sambil sesekali meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin. Di alihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling,tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. KyungSoo tidak tahu dimana ini, jadi ia tidak tahu dimana letak halte bus ataupun kereta bawah tanah. Mau tidak mau ia harus menunggu hingga hujan reda. Namun ia harus bersabar karena langit sangat gelap dan mendung dengan menggemanya suara petir di beberapa sudut langit. Sepertinya hujan masih enggan untuk membiarkan sinar matahari menembus bumi dan membiarkan KyungSoo pulang ke rumah.

Mata KyungSoo mendapati seseorang yang datang mendekat dengan langkah memburu, dengan sebuah tas diatas kepalanya. KyungSoo bisa menebak orang itu senasib dengannya. Namja tersebut mendekat kemudian memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping KyungSoo. Di turunkannya tas yang semejak tadi berada diatas kepalanya, kemudian di hilangkannya jejak air hujan yang sedikit membasahi tasnya. Sebuah tas berwarna hitam bermerk Gucci yang menurut KyungSoo sangat bagus. Pasti harganya mahal.

KyungSoo memperhatikan namja tersebut secara intens dengan mata besarnya. Wajahnya seram tapi imut jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Pakaiannya juga serba hitam. Dan mata KyungSoo menyipit melihat casing ponsel dengan motif mencolok yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya.

"Panda?" KyungSoo menatap namja tersebut tidak percaya. Merasa diperhatikan, namja tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya kepada KyungSoo, membuat KyungSoo sedikit salah tingkah karena tengah memelototinya seperti seorang stalker.

"A...Annyeong..." Sapa KyungSoo dengan senyum canggungnya. Namja tersebut terdiam menatap KyungSoo, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan sedikit menunduk.

"Annyeong..." Suara manja tersebut terdengar diantara derasnya hujan. Suaranya lembut,sangat kontras dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. KyungSoo tersenyum, ia rasa namja ini orang baik.

"Kau kehujanan juga?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Ne, aku sedang menunggu gege ku menjemputku..." Jawab namja tersebut sambil menatap kedepan. KyungSoo hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"lalu kau sendiri? Menunggu jemputan juga ya?Tanya namja itu. KyungSoo menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada yang menjemputku,aku pulang sendiri..."Jawab KyungSoo. Giliran namja tersebut yang mengangguk. Keduanya pun kembali terpaku pada tetesan air hujan dari langit yang masih deras menghujam ke bumi.

.

.

Kai tengah menatap hujan yang terus mengguyur dari balik jendela kamarnya. Sejak tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada KyungSoo. Ia khawatir, sangat. Ia tahu KyungSoo tidak sedang mengerjakan tugas sebab tas dan seluruh buku-bukunya tertinggal disofa ruang tamu. Jadi kemana KyungSoo sebenarnya? Kai tidak tahu. Sungguh ia ingin keluar namun hujan telah mengurungkan niatnya. Di tatapnya sebatang pohon besar yang tertiup angin kencang diluar sana, menandakan ekstrimnya cuaca saat ini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar KyungSoo, sejujurnya selama KyungSoo tinggal dirumahnya. Belum pernah sekalipun Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar KyungSoo. Dibukanya pintu kamar KyungSoo perlahan, begitu pintu kamar terbuka, aroma vanilla menyapa indra penciumannya. Aroma khas KyungSoo.

Kai seakan candu dengan aroma ini, aroma yang selalu kai hirup dipagi hari ketika sarapan. Atau aroma yang membuatnya betah belajar ketika KyungSoo duduk disebelahnya. Sangat berbeda dengan aroma pafum Krystal yang hanya bisa mengundang nafsunya saja. KyungSoo memang tidak menyadarinya, tapi kai secara diam-diam selalu menghirup dalam aroma tubuh KyungSoo ketika berada didekatnya. Dibukanya lemari baju milik KyungSoo, disana terlihat tumpukan pakaian yang tertata rapi, ia bahkan mengaturnya sesuai warna. Kai tidak tahu apakah KyungSoo kurang kerjaan saja atau ia memang serapi itu? Benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan lemari pakaiannya.

Tangannya beralih membuka pintu lemari disebelahnya, terdapat beberapa mantel dan baju hangat yang tergantung disana. Mata Kai tertuju pada sebuh mantel musim dingin yang terletak paling ujung. Mantel berwarna abu-abu yang tidak asing dimatanya. Mantel yang KyungSoo sering gunakan saat Sma dulu. Mantel yang KyungSoo gunakan saat mengutarakan perasaannya.

.

**Flashback...**

_Musim dingin setahun yang lalu..._

_"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu Kai,maukah kau menjadi namjchinguku?" Tanya sesosok namja mungil dengan kacamata bulatnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby nya. Di tundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap sang pujaan hati yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Namja berkulit tan dengan keringat membasahi kostum basketnya dan sebuah bola basket di tangan kanannya. Namja mungil itu terus menunduk, sehingga ia tidak menyadari sebuah seringaian terukir dibibir sang pujaan hati. Tentu bukan sebuah pertanda baik._

_"Ne...Aku juga menyukaimu, KyungSoo hyung..."_

_._

_"Kau betul-betul jadian dengannya KyungSoo?" Tanya seorang yeoja berkuncir dua pada temannya yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan kotak bekal makanan dari tasnya._

_"Ne, aku tidak menyangka ia akan menerimaku..."Jawab Namja manis bernama KyungSoo dengan wajah berseri. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas,saking senangnya ia tidak memperhatikan jalan termasuk niat jahil teman kelasnya yang sengaja menjulurkan kakinya begitu KyungSoo mendekat._

**_BRUK..._**

_KyungSoo terjatuh tersungkur akibat tersandung sesuatu. Kotak bekal makanan yang ada ditangannya juga ikut terjatuh. Entah sudah seperti apa bentuk didalamnya mengingat kotak bekalnya terguling beberapa kali. Suara tawa teman-temannya mulai bersahutan,namun KyungSoo tidak mempedulikannya. Toh ini sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya, ia bersyukur kacamatanya tidak terjatuh dan pecah. Iapun meraih kotak bekalnya dan secepat mungkin pergi dari sana._

**_"Pergi sana dasar anak mami! Hahaha..."_**

_._

_"Kau serius jadian dengannya Kai?"Tanya seseorang pada Kai. Saat ini keduanya tengah bersantai ditaman belakang sekolah. Kai hanya mengangguk pelan,membuat temannya menatapnya tidak percaya._

_"Serius?Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar menerimanya!"_

_"Kau bodoh ya Sehun? Aku memang menerimanya,tapi bukan berarti aku serius dengannya. Menyukainya saja tidak..."Jawab Kai sambil meneguk minuman dingin ditangannya._

_"Tapi...Apa yang kau ingin dapatkan darinya? Bukankah ia tidak punya apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menerawang._

_"Aku tau, dia itu culun,jelek dan bodoh. Tapi dia kaya..." Seringaian muncul dibibir Kai,kembali diteguknya minuman ditangannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis mendengarnya, Kai memang pintar memanfaatkan kelebihan seseorang._

_"Bukankah kau lebih kaya darinya?"_

_"Aku tahu...Tapi bagus jika aku menjadikannya dompet cadanganku?"_

_"Terserah kau sajalah..."_

_Kai dan Sehun tertawa setelahnya, hingga mata Kai mendapati sosok seseorang berjalan kearah mereka._

_"Sehun, kau pergilah sebentar...KyungSoo sepertinya ingin bertemu denganku..." Ucap Kai. Mata Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Kai, ia melihat sesosok namja kecil yang sepertinya sedikit malu berjalan membawa sekotak bekal makanan. Sehun menurut, Iapun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kai sebelum KyungSoo tiba disana._

_"Hai chagi..."Panggil Kai dengan suara menggoda dan membuat pipi KyungSoo merona seketika. Di naikkannya kacamata yang sedikit melorot dari hidungnya,kemudian memberanikan diri duduk disamping Kai._

_"...Aku membuatkan kue untukmu..."Kata KyungSoo dengan suara pelan sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makanannya. Kai meraih kotak bekal makanan tersebut, lalu mengelus pelan pipi KyungSoo._

_"Terima kasih chagi..." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum. KyungSoo mengangguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya,ia merasa wajahnya semakin panas ketika tangan Kai mengelus pipinya. Kai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan melihat reaksi KyungSoo, kemudian matanya beralih pada Sehun yang ternyata memperhatikannya dari balik pohon dengan senyum seperti dirinya._

**Flashback end...**

Kai menghirup mantel KyungSoo semakin dalam. Ia ingat betul bagaimana wajah KyungSoo yang memerah karena sentuhannya, ia juga baru menyadari ternyata KyungSoo memiliki kulit yang sangat halus seperti yeoja. Namun Kai tidak memperdulikannya saat itu, pikiran itu hanya terlintas dibenaknya kemudian mengilang begitu saja.

**Flashback...**

_"Dia memberikanmu apa?" Tanya Sehun menghampiri Kai yang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas. Kai mengedikkan bahunya sambil membuka kotak bekal makanan tersebut. Terlihat beberapa potongan kue brownies yang sedikit hancur,bentuknya juga berantakan. Kai segera menutup kembali kotak bekal makanan tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah didepan mereka._

_"kenapa kau membuangnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap tempat sampah tersebut._

_"Sampah harus di buang di tempat sampah bukan?" Jawab kai singkat kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Sehun hanya terdiam, iapun mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Kai._

_._

_KyungSoo mengelap tetes keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Seperti biasanya, jika piket kelas pasti ia yang membereskan semuanya. Teman-temannya selalu mempunyai seribu alasan untuk menghindar dari tugas piket, dan entah mengapa KyungSoo tidak bisa melawan. Pernah sekali KyungSoo berniat protes,namun sebelum ia mengatakannya teman-teman -ah mungkin bukan teman- terlebih dahulu menggertaknya._

**_"Jangan beritahun seonsaengnim,atau matamu kubuat bengkak..."_**

_Tentu saja KyungSoo tidak ingin itu terjadi, ia hanya tidak ingin Eomma nya melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi jika ia pulang dengan sedikit saja cacat pada wajahnya. KyungSoo selalu mengatakan ia punya banyak teman disekolah, semata-mata hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Eommanya. Namun kenyataan sebenarnya sungguh bertolak belakang. KyungSoo sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa mereka lebih suka menjahilinya daripada berteman dengannya._

_Semuanya sudah hampir beres, KyungSoo hanya tinggal mengangkat sampah dari rak sampah didepan kelasnya. Begitu ia membuka rak sampah tersebut, ia menemukan sesuatu yang familiar dimatanya._

_Bukankah ini kotak bekal makanannya? KyungSoo membuka kotak tersebut, dan benar saja. Isinya adalah kue buatannya yang ia berikan pada Kai tadi siang. Dan...kue itu belum disentuh sama sekali,masih utuh._

_Tubuh KyungSoo melemas seketika, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Kenapa? Bukankah tadi siang kai menerimanya dengan senyuman,bahkan mengelus pipinya? Tapi kenapa kotak bekal makanan ini berakhir di tong sampah? Bahkan...isinya masih utuh._

_Mata KyungSoo mulai berkaca-kaca, tidak lama setelah itu cairan bening mulai berlomba-lomba berjatuhan dari pipinya. Bahkan sebagian mulai membasahi kotak bekal makanan yang saat ini tengan berada dipangkuannya. KyungSoo menghabiskan sore itu dengan menangis sambil terduduk di dekat tong sampah depan kelasnya. Sekolah sudah sepi jadi pasti tidak ada yang akan mendengar tangisannya._

**Flashback end...**

Hujan masih saja mengguyur ditempat KyungSoo berteduh. Tubuh KyungSoo semakin menggigil. Bagian bawah celana KyungSoo juga sudah mulai basah terkena cipratan air hujan, mengingat emperan toko tempatnya berdiri tidak begitu luas.

KyungSoo sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba namja disebelahnya memberikannya sebuah jaket. KyungSoo menatap namja tersebut bingung,sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman.

"Pakailah,kau terlihat kedinginan..."Ucap namja tersebut. KyungSoo tersenyum kemudian meraih jaket tersebut, ia langsung memakainya.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap KyungSoo. Namja tersebut mengangguk,setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel ditangannya yang berbunyi.

"Halo,ge?" Ucap namja tersebut. KyungSoo dapat melihat raut wajah namja tersebut berseri-seri begitu menerima telepon tersebut, ia juga tersenyum seakan tersipu malu.

"Selesaikan saja kerjaan gege dulu, aku akan menunggu..." Kata namja itu lagi. Kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"Sepertinya ku senang sekali..." Kata KyungSoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ne,barusan kekasihku yang menelepon..." Jawab namja tersebut tersenyum semain lebar sambil memainkan handphone nya. KyungSoo sedikit geli melihat tingkahnya, kesan pertama bertemu namja ini adalah seram. Namun makin kesini ia terliat seperti yeoja ababil,tingkahnya.

"Kau mau melihat wajahnya?" Tanya namja tersebut lagi, matanya berbinar-binar. KyungSoo sediki sweatdrop melihatnya. Namun karena ia juga penasaran iapun mengangguk antusias. Namja itupun memperlihatkan sebuah foto . Foto yang sepertinya di ambil disebuah taman hiburan, disana tengah berdiri 3 orang namja. KyungSoo mengenali namja yang berbaju hitam, karena namja itu sedang berdiri disebelahnya saat ini. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada namja berambut blonde disebelahnya. KyungSoo takjup melihatnya. Ia sangat... tampan dan tinggi,juga sepertinya mapan. Seperti bukan orang asia. KyungSoo kagum pada namja disebelahnya ini, bagaimana bisa ia membuat namja blonde yang terlihat hampir sempurna ini jatuh cinta padanya? Pandangan KyungSoo berhenti pada sosok yang berada ditengah. Ia sedikit penasaran pada namja mungil yang tengah di gendong oleh namja blonde tersebut, wajah mereka mirip sekali.

"Emm...siapa anak kecil ini? Apa ini adiknya?" Tanya KyungSoo menunjuk foto anak kecil yang berada di tengah. Namja bermata panda itu tersenyum.

"...Itu anaknya..."

"Eh?"Mata KyungSoo membulat mendengarnya. Melihat reaksi KyungSoo yang kaget seperti itu, namja itupun berniat menjelaskannya.

"Yah, aku jatuh cinta pada seorang duda...Namanya Kris. Dan ini anaknya, namanya Billy..."KyungSoo hanya ber'oh'ria. Ia kembali menatap foto bertiga terlihat bahagia, KyungSoo bahkan merasa ikut bahagia melihatnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung, ia sangat tampan..." Puji KyungSoo. Membuat namja bermata panda itu tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Aku agak ragu saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya padaku, namun ia mati-matian berusaha membuatku yakin. Ia akhirnya memperkenalkanku pada keluarganya..." Sambung namja itu lagi. KyungSoo tersentuh mendengarnya, jika saja ia berada di posisi namja didepannya ini, ia sudah merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia. Keberadaannya di terima, dan...diakui.

Ya,Di akui...

**Flashback...**

_Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak KyungSoo menemukan kotak bekal makanannya di tong sampah. Namun ia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa,perasaannya pada Kai terlalu dalam. Untuk apa memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu? KyungSoo tidak ingin memancing emosi Kai. Ia terlalu takut Kai akan meninggalkannya. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Kai tetap berada disisinya. KyungSoo sudah mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk mendapatkan hati Kai,dan ia tidak akan membiarkan usahanya tersebut sia-sia._

_"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sama-sama?" Tanya KyungSoo. Keduanya tengah berjalan bersama disebuah koridor sepi. Kai tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan rambut KyungSoo. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya, sebisa mungkin menikmati sentuhan Kai. Sebab ia tidak dapat merasakannya tiap saat, tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang bahkan berani berciuman mesra didepan umum. Berbeda dengan kai yang hanya mengelus pipi atau membelai rambutnya. KyungSoo tidak ingin banyak menuntut, KyungSoo tidak ingin mengekang Kai. KyungSoo sadar betul siapa Kai dan siapa dirinya. Berjalan disamping Kai saja sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya, apalagi bisa mendapatkan belaian lembut dari tangan Kai. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

_"Maaf,aku ada latihan basket..." Jawab kai singkat, KyungSoo berusaha menahan rasa kecewa di dadanya. Setiap ia melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut, jawaban Kai selalu sama._

_"...Ne,aku mengerti" Jawab KyungSoo akhirnya. Keduanya beratatapan lumayan lama hingga segerombolan orang berjalan mendekati mereka._

_"Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. KyungSoo tahu siapa orang-orang ini. Kumpulan namja tampan dan mapan yang biasanya berkumpul bersama Kai. Diantara mereka ada Sehun, dan KyungSoo mengenalnya karena ia sering melihat Kai bersama dengannya._

_"Oh...aku hanya meminjam buku darinya..." Kai menunjuk KyungSoo yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya._

_"Aku sering melihat kalian bersama,apa kalian berpacaran?" Goda salah satu teman Kai. Wajah KyungSoo merona mendengarnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mau menatap orang-orang yang tengah menatapnya intens dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki._

_"...Bukan,kami hanya teman" Jawab Kai singkat. Dada KyungSoo terasa sesak mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, ia harus merasakan sakit. Hati siapa yang tidak tersakiti ketika ternyata kekasihnya tidak mengakuinya didepan orang banyak? Jika saja yang berada di posisi KyungSoo saat ini adalah yeoja biasa,pasti yeoja itu sudah termakan emosi bahkan menangis sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Kai. Namun KyungSoo adalah pengecualian. Rasa cintanya terlalu mengalahkan ego nya. Rasa cintanya juga mengalahkan akal sehatnya._

**_"Maafkan aku,tapi klub basket melarang kami berpacaran..."_**

_Siapapun tahu itu adalah alasan bodoh yang tentu saja tidak masuk akal. Apalagi menurut namja pintar seperti KyungSoo. Jelas-jelas teman-teman basket Kai banyak yang berkeliaran di sekolahan dengan menggandeng yeojachingu mereka masing-masning. Namun KyungSoo berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. Sebesar apapun kebohongan Kai padanya, KyungSoo terus berusaha menganggap itu adalah sebuah kejujuran._

**_"...Dia bukan pacarku"_**

**_"...Kami tidak berpacaran"_**

**_"...Kami hanya teman"_**

**Flashback end...**

KyungSoo mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan sweater pemberian namja disebelahnya. Tubuhnya perlahan mulai terasa hangat, harum maskulin dari sweater tersebut juga membuatnya nyaman.

"Hangat bukan?" Tanya namja disebelahnya begitu melihat KyungSoo yang memejamkan mata sambil sedikit menggeliat. KyungSoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"ne, ini sangat hangat. Terima kasih..."

"itu milik kris, ia memberikannya padaku sebelum aku berangkat sekolah. dia bilang buat berjaga-jaga..." Kata namja itu lagi. KyungSoo terdiam kemudian menatap namja tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya namja tersebut menyadari perubahan ekspresi KyungSoo.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meminjamkan ini padaku..."

"Eh? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"...Bukan. Hanya saja kasihan kekasihmu jika ia melihat sweater yang ia pinjamkan padamu malah kau pinjamkan pada orang lain..."

"..."

"Ia meminjamkan ini pasti karena ingin kau memakainya. Pakailah..." KyungSoo melepaskan sweater itu dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil merasakan dinginnya angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Namja itu menatap KyungSo heran dan sedikit tidak tega, tapi jika di pikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Iapun meraih sweater tersebut dan memakainya.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang perasaan ya..." Puji namja tersebut sambil menatap hujan. KyungSoo hanya tersenyum simpul.

**Flashback...**

_"Kai,kenapa sweater yang kukasih tidak dipakai?"Tanya KyungSoo menatap Kai yang datang ke sekolah mengenakan sweater lamanya yang sudah lusuh._

_"Aku akan memakainya jika kita kencan nanti..."_

_"Kencan? Kapan?" Tanya KyungSoo antusias. Sejujurnya selama berpacaran baru kali ini Kai mengungkit soal kencan. Ini adalah kabar paling membahagiakan yang pernah ia dengar._

_"Hmmm...nanti aku pikirkan harinya. Tenang saja..."Jawab Kai sambil mengelus rambut KyungSoo. KyungSoo tertawa lalu mengangguk._

_._

_KyungSoo berjalan dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Moodnya sangat baik hari ini. Di tambah lagi tidak ada yang mengerjainya, tidak seperti biasanya._

_KyungSoo memutuskan untuk mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan. Batas peminjamannya adalah sampai hari ini, lebih baik KyungSoo mengembalikannya sebelum dikenai denda dari pengurus perpustakaan._

_Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sesosok yeoja yang tengah berdiri diantara rak-rak buku. Bukan. Bukan karena wajah yeoja tersebut yang cantik, namun pakaian yang dikenakan yeoja tersebut. Sangat mirip dengan sweater yang ia berikan untuk Kai. KyungSoo tahu betul itu adalah sweater milik Kai. Sweater itu tidak akan di temukan di toko manapun. Bahkan jika kau berkeliling dunia sekalipun. Sebab sweater itu KyungSoo rajut dengan tangannya sendiri. Sweater yang membuat KyungSoo begadang tiap malam, sweater yang KyungSoo buat dengan penuh ketelitian agar terlihat sempurna jika Kai menggunakannya nanti. KyungSoo mengerahkan seluruh perhatiannya demi membuat sweater ini._

_Dan seluruh jerih payahnya berakhir seperti itu dikenakan oleh seorang yeoja yang KyungSoo kenal. Krystal._

_._

_"KyungSoo oppa?" Tanya Krystal. Membuat KyungSoo tersadar dari lamunannya._

_"Ah, ne?"_

_"Sedang meminjam buku?" Tanya Krystal lagi. KyungSoo mengangguk beberapa tumpuk buku di tangannya._

_"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya?" pamit Krystal. Kemudian berjalan melewati KyungSoo yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Aroma vanilla benar-benar tercium begitu Krystal berjalan melewatinya. Dan itu adalah aroma parfum yang sengaja KyungSoo semprotkan di sweater milik Kai sebelum membungkusnya dengan kertas kado. Benar. Sebuah sweater untuk ulang tahun Kim Jongin._

**Flashback end...**

"Halo gege?" Namja bermata panda itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

"Aku berada didekat toko di sudut jalan,gege dimana?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne, aku melihat gege dari sini..." Namja itupun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Dia sudah tiba?" Tanya KyungSoo. Namja tersebut mengangguk. "Itu dia..."

KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang mendekati mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam mobil keluarlah sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. Namja itu sangat tampan, bahkan terlihat lebih tampan dari di foto. KyungSoo hampir tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali, ia terlalu takjub dan terpaku pada namja tersebut.

"Maaf gege lama..." Ucap namja tersebut begitu tiba dihadapan mereka. KyungSoo masih saja menatap mereka dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar. Merasa diperhatikan, namja blonde itu berbalik menatap KyungSoo.

"...Temanmu?" Tanyanya pada namja bermata panda tersebut.

"Ne, kami baru saja berkenalan tadi..."

"Kau mau kuantar sekalian?" Tanya namja blonde itu pada KyungSoo. KyungSoo menggeleng pelan. "terima kasih, rumahku dekat dari sini..."Tolak KyungSoo. Namja blonde bernama Kris itu mengangguk mengerti,kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada namja bermata panda tersebut,mengajaknya pulang.

"...Tunggu sebentar, aku belum tahu namamu..." Namja bermata panda itu mengabaikan uluran tangan kekasihnya,dan justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada KyungSoo.

"...Namaku Do KyungSoo..."

"KyungSoo ya?Namaku Huang Zi Tao..." Ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Dan aku Wu Yi Fan..." Tiba-tiba namja berambut blonde tersebut berbicara, sungguh diluar dugaan. KyungSoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Billy menunggumu di mobil..." Ucap namja tersebut lagi. Namja bernama Tao itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mobil,begitu juga KyungSoo. Disana terlihat sesosok namja mungil yang juga berambut blonde tengah tersenyum sambil melambai-lambai. Ya Tuhan,dari jauh saja ia terlihat tampan. Bagaimana jika kita melihatnya dari dekat?

"Baiklah KyungSoo,aku dan gege pamit dulu. Jika sudah reda cepatlah pulang. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir..." Kata Tao panjang lebar. KyungSoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ne,cepatlah masuk...Kau sudah ditunggu..." Kata KyungSoo.

Tao dan Kris pun melangkah meninggalkan KyungSoo menggunakan sebuah payung. KyungSoo dapat melihat tangan kanan Kris memegang pinggang Tao dari samping, sedang tangan kirinya memegang payung. Dari gerak geriknya terlihat jelas bahwa ia menyayangi Tao. Sungguh, KyungSoo iri padanya.

Mobil tersebut perlahan menghilang dari penglihatan KyungSoo. Suasana disekitarnya kembali sepi,hanya derasnya guyuran hujan yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Dipeluknya tubuh mungilnya yang mulai kedingingan, bibirnya juga mulai bergetar. Entah mengapa udara disini terasa semakin dingin. Berbeda saat KyungSoo masih ditemani oleh Tao.

KyungSoo tidak suka suasana sepi. Ia lebih memilih berada dikerumunan orang-orang banyak walaupun dirinya di acuhkan,daripada berada sendirian ditempat seperti ini. Itu membuatnya merasa sangat menyedihkan.

**Flashback...**

"_Se...Sehun..."_

_"Ne?"_

_"Kau melihat Kai tidak?"_

_"...Tidak,memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Barusan aku melihatnya lewat sini..." Jawab KyungSoo. _

_Sehun mengamati raut wajah KyungSoo yang terlihat letih, ditambah lagi dengan mata bulatnya yang membengkak. Awalnya Sehun biasa saja, tapi KyungSoo terus saja datang padanya seakan meminta pertolongan lewat tatapan matanya. Hatinya perlahan luluh. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega melihat KyungSoo seperti ini. Kai memang tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung,tapi tidak dengan Sehun. KyungSoo selalu datang pada Sehun menanyakan keberadaan Kai, dan ia selalu datang dengan keadaan yang sama. Matanya merah dan bengkak,suaranya juga terdengar serak. Sehun tahu betul KyungSoo habis menangis. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa memberitahukan yang sebenarnya tentang Kai. Bagaimanapun Kai adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. _

_Sehun sempat berpikir KyungSoo adalah namja paling bodoh di dunia, orang-orang yang melihat sekilas pun akan tahu bahwa Kai hanya mempermainkan KyungSoo. Namun bagaimana mungkin KyungSoo tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Secinta itukah ia pada Kai sampai mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kai adalah namja brengsek yang tertawa diatas penderitaannya?_

_"...Aku tidak melihatnya"_

_._

_._

_KyungSoo benar-benar hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia sudah beberapa hari ini mencari Kai namun tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Ia sungguh membutuhkan penjelasan dari Kai. Ia lelah di gantungkan terus seperti ini._

_Langkah KyungSoo terhenti saat mendapati sosok Kai yang tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah kelas. KyungSoo tidak langsung mengejarnya, ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik tembok. Penasaran siapa yang hendak ditemui Kai. Cukup lama KyungSoo menunggu, hingga Kai keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan seorang yeoja di sampingnya. Mata KyungSoo menyipit,berusaha mengenali siapa sosok yang tengah menggandeng tangan Kai._

_"Krystal?"_

_Jantung KyungSoo berdegup lebih kencang. Berbagai prasangka buruk seketika mencuat dari dalam benaknya. Kemudian diikutinya 2 sosok tersebut dari belakang. Jika saja ia tidak memaksakan diri sudah pasti ia ambruk saat itu juga, kakinya sudah lemas dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak menangis sebelum memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Langkah KyungSoo semakin cepat seiring semakin ramainya siswa-siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor tersebut. KyungSoo sedikit berjinjit agar tidak kehilangan jejak mereka berdua._

**_BUGH..._**

_"Uuukh..." KyungSoo meringis saat secara tiba-tiba tubuh mungil menabrak –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ditabrak- seseorang. Bokongnya dengan mulus mendarat di lantai._

_"Hei, Kyungie...Anak mami~" KyungSoo mengenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara dari ketua geng dalam kelasnya yang selalu menjadikannya boneka voodoo jika mereka sedang tidak ada kerjaan. KyungSoo menelan ludahnya paksa saat sang ketua geng mulai menyunggingkan senyum menyeramkan._

_"Hei Kyungie~ uang kami habis. Aku yakin kau masih punya sedikit di dompetmu..." KyungSoo mulai berjalan mundur. Ia tidak mungkin memberikan uang sisa bulan ini. KyungSoo sudah berniat menyisakan uang jajannya bulan ini untuk kencan dengan Kai nantinya._

_Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari KyungSoo,salah satu dari mereka mulai mengunci pergerakan KyungSoo sedang yang lainnya mulai meraba-raba saku celana KyungSoo._

_"Ja..jangan! Aku mohon! Aku akan memberikannya lain kali tapi jangan sekarang...A..aku mohon~" Jawab KyungSoo dengan suara bergetar,berusaha meraih kembali dompetnya dengan sedikit melompat-lompat. Namun mereka hanya membalasnya dengan tawa sambil menaikkan dompet KyungSoo setinggi mungkin. Dan tentu saja tubuh KyungSoo yang mungil tidak dapat menggapainya. Tubuhnya kembali ditahan oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya. _

_"Hahaha...maaf Kyungie, tapi kami membutuhkan uangmu sekarang" Kata ketua geng tersebut sambil membuka isi dompet KyungSoo. Ia tersenyum puas sedetik setelahnya._

_"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu..."Namja tersebut mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman soda dari saku celananya dan berjalan mendekati KyungSoo yang tubuhnya masih di tahan oleh teman-temannya._

_"Ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku. Lepaskan tangannya..." Perintah namja tersebut. Kedua tangan KyungSoo dilepas. Dan atas paksaan dari ketua geng tersebut, KyungSoopun menerima minuman kaleng itu._

_"Ayo buka..." Perintahnya. Dan KyungSoo dengan perlahanpun membuka penutup minuman kaleng tersebut._

**_ZRASSHH..._**

_"Hahahahahahaha..." Suara tawa menggema di koridor tersebut. Siswa yang lewatpun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok KyungSoo yang wajah dan rambutnya basah kuyup oleh semprotan air dari dalam minuman tersebut. KyungSoo tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka terlebih dahulu mengocok minuman soda tersebut sebelum memberikannya padanya._

_KyungSoo terdiam, menatap sebagian baju seragamnya yang basah oleh air. _

_"Ayo kita pergi...hahahaha"_

_._

_KyungSoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Ia harus segera membasuh mukanya karena mukanya terasa lengket dengan aroma strawberry dimana-mana. Namun ketika tiba di depan pintu toilet pria, ia mendapati kai dan Sehun tengah berdiri bersama dan membicarakan sesuatu. Setelah itu Kai memasuki toilet dan Sehun terlihat seperti berjaga-jaga didepan._

_KyungSoo benar-benar sudah kehilangan seluru kesabarannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati toilet,tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. _

_"KyungSoo?Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_"...Aku mau masuk"_

_"...Toiletnya sedang dibersihkan"_

_"AKU BILANG AKU MAU MASUK!" KyungSoo berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun kuat-kuat hingga terbentur dinding. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi langsung dilangkahkan kakinya melesat ke dalam toliet. Mencari-cari keberadaan Kai. Di bukanya satu per satu pintu toilet dengan tidak sabaran, hingga ia sampai ke pintu paling ujung._

_"Nnggghhh...Ahhh~"_

_Tubuh KyungSoo seketika membeku mendengar suara tersebut. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, hingga tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dan perlahan memutarnya. _

_Sesuai dugaannya. Kai dan Krystal tengah bercumbu di dalamnya. Dengan posisi yang membuat dada yungSoo semakin sesak melihatnya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kali ini ia biarkan air matanya mengalir sebanyak yang ia bisa,tangannya mengepal erat. Nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal._

_Kai dan Krystal kaget bukan main saat mengetahui KyungSoo yang mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Secepat mungkin Krystal berdiri dari pangkuan Kai dan memperbaiki seragamnya. Sedangkan Kai langsung bangkit dari kloset sambil memperbaiki celananya yang sedikit berantakan. KyungSoo menatap keduanya secara bergantian dengan air mata yang mengalur deras._

_"Kyung...KyungSoo oppa?Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Krystal._

_"Kau...Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_"...Aku..."_

_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN NAMJACHINGUKU?!" KyungSoo berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin semua tahu bahwa Kai adalah miliknya. Namjachingu yang sangat ia cintai. Setidaknya sampai ia mempergoki Kai tangah bercinta dengan temannya sendiri._

**Flashback end...**

Kai meremas mantel yang tengah berada di tangannya. Memori tentang hari itu benar-benar masih jelas di benaknya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana KyungSoo menangis meraung-raung dihadapannya dan Krystal ,juga Sehun yang terlihat tertegun di pintu toilet. Ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak air mata yang sudah menetes dari pelupuk mata KyungSoo. Suara isakan KyungSoo benar-benar terdengar menyedihkan, juga wajah dan seragam KyungSoo yang terlihat basah seperti habis tersiram sesuatu. Kai sudah tahu pasti KyungSoo baru saja di bully oleh orang-orang itu lagi. Sungguh, saat itu juga Kai merasa menjadi namja paling brengsek di dunia.

**Flashback...**

_Sehun menatap KyungSoo yang berjalan sendirian di sebuah trotoar. KyungSoo sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Sehun membuntutinya. Sehun tidak peduli, ia merasa benar-benar harus minta maaf pada KyungSoo_

_"...Hyung"_

_"..."_

_"...Hyung,maafkan aku..." Sehun sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Namun KyungSoo tetap tidak membalikkan badannya. Sehun terus mengikuti KyungSoo hingga KyungSoo tiba di depan rumahnya. Namun KyungSoo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Sehunpun menyerah, akhirnya ia pulang dengan perasaan bersalah yang menyiksanya. Sehun yang menggunakan persahabatan sebagai alasan mengapa ia terus membohongi KyungSoo tentang hubungan Krystal dan kai selama ini. Sehun yang terus membiarkan KyungSoo tenggelam dalam rasa rindunya pada Kai. Dan Sehun yang membiarkan KyungSoo berakhir secara menyedihkan seperti ini. _

_Sehun akhirnya sadar bagaimana rasanya menjadi KyungSoo saat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok Luhan. Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya melalui tatapan mata saja. Sehun mati-matian mengejar Luhan. Dan selama itulah Sehun perlahan menyadari bagaimana perasaan KyungSoo selama ini. Sehun dan KyungSoo sama-sama mengejar cinta mereka, namun Sehun beruntung. Jauh lebih beruntung dibanding KyungSoo. Dan itu membuat rasa bersalah semakin menggerogotinya._

_Sejak kejadian hari itu, KyungSoo benar-benar tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapan Kai dan Sehun. Tidak ada lagi KyungSoo yang beralasan lewat di depan kelas Kai hanya sekedar menatap wajah Kai walau hanya sebentar. Tidak ada KyungSoo yang selalu membawakan makanan untuk kai meski kai sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Tidak ada KyungSoo yang selalu membuntuti Sehun menanyakan keberadaan kai ketika rasa rindu mulai menerpanya, meski Sehun selalu membohonginya dengan berbagai alasan._

_Bahkan saat upacara kelulusanpun KyungSoo tidak terlihat. Sama sekali. Hingga KyungSoo kembali muncul di hadapan Kai dalam situasi yang tidak di duga. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, KyungSoo bahkan bertindak seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka._

**Flashback end...**

KyungSoo menyeka air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya. Ia merutuki mengapa dirinya harus berada di tempat seperti ini. Membuatnya tanpa sadar teringat pada kejadian paling menyakitkan itu.

Jika KyungSoo mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Kai. Itu adalah sebuah kebohongan besar. Do KyungSoo selalu mencintai Kim Jongin. Kai adalah cinta pertama KyungSoo, dan KyungSoo tidak yakin ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Kai . Sebrengsek apapun Kai, rasa cinta KyungSoo tidak pernah sedikitpun berkurang. Kai ibarat oksigen,seolah KyungSoo bisa mati tanpanya. Bahkan ketika KyungSoo mengatakan ia ingin menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Kai,sesungguhnya KyungSoo tengah menahan rasa sakit akibat ucapannya tersebut. KyungSoo seperti menggores sendiri luka yang sudah mengering dihatinya. Dan rasanya sungguh lebih sakit dibanding yang pertama.

KyungSoo tidak berubah, sama sekali tidak. Ia tetap menjadi KyungSoo lemah yang cengeng. Hanya menggunakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya. KyungSoo terkadang berpikir mengapa Tuhan menciptakan KyungSoo yang lemah seperti ini kedunia? Mengapa Tuhan tidak menciptakan KyungSoo yang kuat? KyungSoo yang bisa melindungi Eomma nya dari kerasnya cobaan hidup,KyungSoo yang tegas dan tidak mudah menangis. Dan KyungSoo yang tidak memiliki hati yang mudah rapuh.

Jika boleh jujur, KyungSoo sama sekali tidak menginginkan Kai kembali ke hidupnya. Saat bertemu dengan Kai setelah sekian lama, KyungSoo seakan ingin berlari sejauh mungkin agar tidak menatap mata itu. Mata yang membuatnya serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh hanya dengan menatapnya saja. Mata yang membuat hatinya berdegup kencang, seperti akan terkena serangan jantung. Mata yang membuat pipinya merona manis meski KyungSoo mati-matian berusaha meredam gejolak dalam hatinya.

Namun di sisi lain KyungSoo ingin melihat Eomma nya bahagia. KyungSoo sudah cukup merepotkan Eomma nya selama ini. Dan ia rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melihat Eomma nya bahagia dengan seorang suami yang baik di sisinya. Mau tidak mau KyungSoo harus mengesampingkan perasaannya dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang, meratapi masa lalunya bersama Kai.

Takdir yang mengharuskan KyungSoo pergi dari kehidupan Kai, dan takdir juga yang membawa KyungSoo kembali.

KyungSoo tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pemeran utama. KyungSoo selamanya akan menjadi pemeran dibalik layar yang menyaksikan kebahagiaan Kai dari jauh.

Isakan kembali meluncur dari bibir KyungSoo entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebisa mungkin ia meredam tangisnya. Ditatapnya langit sore yang mulai gelap, hujan yang semula deras sudah terganti dengan gerimis. Sepertinya sudah saatnya KyungSoo pulang.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. KyungSoo baru saja menginjakkan kaki dipekarangan rumahnya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang pergi ke sembarang tempat tanpa mengetahui daerah mana itu. Alhasil KyungSoo pun tersesat dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukan bus yang benar. Belum lagi tubuh KyungSoo yang menggigil, sepertinya ia terkena demam akibat berada di luar, berkutat dengan angin dan udara dingin akibat hujan deras beberapa jam yang lalu. tanpa jaket ataupun pakaian tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya.

Rumah sudah terlihat gelap,hanya beberapa lampu yang menerangi sudut-sudur ruangan. KyungSoo meraih kunci duplikaat di saku celananya,kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati membuka pintu tanpa berniat menimbulkan suara.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, benar-benar sepi. Hanya lampu temaram yang di nyalakan untuk memastikan kau tidak menabrak perabotan jika berjalan.

KyungSoo perlahan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Sekilas matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar Kai yang sudah terlihat gelap. Sepertinya Kai sudah tidur, atau mungkin ia sedang keluar rumah.

KyungSoo menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan kemudian menguncinya. Ia sedikit meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari letak stop kontak mengingat lampu kamarnya belum di nyalakan.

TEK...

Tepat setelah KyungSoo menyalakan lampu, saat itu juga sosok Kai tertangkap oleh matanya. Kai berdiri tepat di depan KyungSoo,menatap KyungSoo dalam. Tubuh KyungSoo bergetar, ia tidak bisa kabur kali ini. Kai muncul dihadapannya saat ia sedang sangat berantakan. Wajahnya yang di penuhi bekas air mata dan matanya yang bengkak tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Dan Kai sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya.

"KyungSoo..."Panggil Kai pelan.

"..."

"...Kau menangis?"Kai mencoba berjalan mendekati KyungSoo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"..."

"KyungSoo maafkan aku..." Kai mencoba menghapus air mata yang kembali menetes dari mata KyungSoo,namun KyungSoo menepis tanganannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,kembalilah ke kamarmu..."

"Maafkan aku soal tadi siang..."

"Tadi siang? Memangnya ada apa tadi siang?" KyungSoo tersenyum sinis dan menatap tajam ke arah Kai. Membuat sensasi tersendiri dalam hati Kai. Rasanya sakit.

"...Aku dan Krystal..."Kai mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau dan Krystal? Tenang saja...Aku akan membiasakan diri dengan hal itu..." Jawab KyungSoo dingin. Seolah tidak peduli. Namun air matanya terus saja menetes dan kai yakin KyungSoo tengah berbohong saat ini. Semakin didekatnya tubuhnya ke tubuh KyungSoo yang bergetar. Mencoba mencari celah untuk dapat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Menjauh dariku Jongin..." KyungSoo sedikit memundurkan langkahnya begitu kedua tangan Kai mulai bergerak ke bagian bahunya.

"...AKU BILANG MENJAUH DARIKU, BRENGSEK!" kyungSoo mendorong tubuh Kai dengan kasar hingga Kai sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Namun Kai tetap saja mendekat dan kali ini dengan sedikit kasar di genggamnya kedua tangan KyungSoo.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" KyungSoo semakin histeris dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai yang lebih kuat darinya namun hasilnya nihil. Kai dengan mudahnya membawa KyungSoo ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah KyungSoo ke dada bidangnya. Kai dapat mendengar tangisan KyungSoo semakin mengeras meski wajah KyungSoo terbenam didalam dadanya. Semakin di eratkan kedua tangannya, dan menyandarkan dagunya di kepala KyungSoo.

"Uuuhh...Kai~...huuu..uhhh...Kai~" KyungSoo terisak disela-sela tangisnya. Kai tersenyum,sudah lama rasanya KyungSoo tidak memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Semua orang memang bisa memanggilnya Kai, namun KyungSoo berbeda. Caranya memanggil Kai sungguh berbeda, memberi kesan tersendiri di telinga Kai.

"...KyungSoo,maafkan aku..."

"..."

"...Aku mencintaimu KyungSoo, aku sangat mencintaimu..." Sambung Kai lagi. Ucap Kai dengan debaran jantung yang semakin kencang.

"Kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang? Dasar bodoh! Brengsek! Uuukhh...huuu~...hiks...hiks...Aku membencimu!" KyungSoo memukul-mukul dada Kai dengan kedua tangannya. Tangisannya yang sempat mereda kini mulai terdengar lagi. Kai tersenyum pahit. Saat Kai tidak memperdulikannya,KyungSoo terus saja melontarkan kata cinta dari bibirnya. Namun sekarang? Justru saat Kai mengharapkan kata cinta dari bibir KyungSoo, yang diharapkan justru sebaliknya.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, dan menangkup wajah KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya. KyungSoo awalnya menolak dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan Kai berhasil membuat KyungSoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

Keduanya bertatapan lama. Kai dapat melihat wajah KyungSoo basah oleh air mata disana sini,bibirnya bergetar dan matanya benar-benar bengkak. Sesekali suara sesegukan juga lolos dari bibirnya. membuat rasa bersalah Kai semakin membuncah saja.

"...KyungSoo..."

"..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang namja paling brengsek. Aku bahkan menyadari perasaanku disaat yang sangat tidak tepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya,aku mencintaimu KyungSoo...Sungguh..." Kai berusaha merangkai kata-kata sedemikian rupa agar KyungSoo percaya padanya. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Kai berbicara seperti ini dihadapan orang yang di sukainya. Semuanya terjadi secara spontan. Kai sungguh bukan tipe namja romantis. Hubungannya dengan Krystalpun lebih menjurus ke pelampiasan nafsu dibanding hubungan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dan Kai baru menyadarinya saat ini.

"..."KyungSoo masih terdiam. Tatapan innocencenya lurus menatap ke dalam mata Kai. Dan secara tidak langsung pipi Kai merona menatap wajah KyungSoo yang sangat manis dari jarak sedekat ini.

"...KyungSoo?"

"..."

"...Maukah kau menerima cinta dari namja brengsek ini?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sambil mengusap air mata KyungSoo yang baru saja menetes dari sudut matanya. Sebisa mungkin Kai tidak menuruti ego nya untuk memaksa KyungSoo memberiakan jawabannya saat ini juga. Kai tahu betul suasana hati KyungSoo sedang tidak baik. Apalagi saat ini ia sedang menangis.

Tangan kanan KyungSoo perlahan bergerak menuju tangan kiri Kai yang tengah menangkup wajahnya. Di sentuhnya tangan Kai yang menyentuh pipinya,lalu memejamkan matanya. Ingin merasakan lebih dalam sentuhan Kai,sentuhan yang sudah lama sangat ia rindukan.

Kai tertegun menyaksikan wajah damai KyungSoo yang menikmati keberadaan tangannya di wajah KyungSoo. Sedetik kemudian senyum terukir di pipinya. Didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah KyungSoo lalu menempelkan kedua kening mereka bersamaan.

"...Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Apa ini berarti kau mencintaiku juga?" Tanya kai hati-hati. Masih menatap KyungSoo yang memejamkan matanya.

"...Menurutmu? Jika aku menolakmu kau sudah kutendang keluar kamarku..."Jawab KyungSoo. Kai tersenyum sumringah setelahnya. Perlahan didekatkan bibirnya ke bibir KyungSoo,mengingat kening mereka bersentuhan jadi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meraih bibir KyungSoo. Kai dapat merasakan tubuh KyungSoo menegang saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir KyungSoo untuk pertama kalinya. Kai juga dapat merasakan tangan kanan KyungSoo menggenggam erat tangannya,sepertinya KyungSoo masih belum terbiasa. jadi kai hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap KyungSoo dalam.

"...Hyung" Panggil Kai lagi. KyungSoo hanya merespon dengan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Aku cium lagi ne?" Tanya Kai. Jujur Kai tidak pernah sekalipun meminta izin untuk mencium seseorang, ia hanya takut KyungSoo akan melarikan diri lagi jika ia berbuat seenaknya.

KyungSoo menunduk,namun Kai dapat menyaksikan KyungSoo mengangguk pelan saat menundukkan wajahnya. Kai pun menangkup wajah KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya dan kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

KyungSoo perlahan membuka matanya,sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya memaksanya untuk membuka matanya. KyungSoo hendak bangkit dari posisinya,namun entah mengapa badannya terasa berat dan tidak bisa bergerak. Didongakkan kepalanya,KyungSoo mendapati Kai yang tengah tertidur disampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya protektif. Dengan dagu Kai berada dipucuk kepala KyungSoo.

KyungSoo terdiam,mencoba kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana mereka berciuman dan perlahan Kai membawa KyungSoo ke ranjangnya. Membaringkannya di sebelah tubuh Kai dan mengucapkan kata-kata manis tepat di telinganya hingga tanpa sadar KyungSoo pun terlelap.

Wajah KyungSoo memanas, rasanya seperti mimpi saja. Kini ia terbaring dengan Kai yang memeluknya. KyungSoo mengedarkan pandangannya,dan ia mendesah lega begitu mengetahui pakaiannya masih lengkap melekat di tubuhnya. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kai dengan sebelah tangan yang mulai bergerak membalas pelukan Kai. Membuat Kai tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Sehun bangun dengan wajah masam pagi ini. Ia mengecek poselnya berulang-ulang dan tetap saja tidak ada pesan ataupun missed call. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apa mungkin Luhan lupa pada ulang tahun namjachingunya sendiri?

Tiap Sehun ulang tahun Luhan biasanya meneleponnya tengah malam ataupun mengirim pesan dengan kata-kata manis didalamnya. Tapi kali ini? Sama sekali tidak ada.

Dengan malas dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUN!" Suara Appa,Eomma dan adik Sehun menggema di seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Sehun sampai memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya. Seperti biasa, serangan fajar di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun chagi~~" Ucap sang Eomma sambil memeluk Sehun. Sehun sedikit sesak sebab tubuh kurusnya di peluk erat oleh tubuh Eomma nya yang gemuk itu. Ibarat seekor ular phyton yang sedang melilit tubuh tikus kecil yang hendak di mangsanya.

"Uuuukh...Ne, terima kasih Eomma..."

"Anak Eomma sudah besar ya? Sini Eomma berikan kecupan sayang padamu. MMMUACH MMUAACH!" Dan dalam sekejap pipi dan dahi Sehun dipenuhi bekas lipstick berwarna merah cerah. Sehun hanya tersenyum pasrah akibat ulah Eomma nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehun..." Kali ini giliran Appa Sehun dengan ekspresi datarnya yang mengucapkan selamat pada Sehun. Keduanya berpelukan dan entah mengapa suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Ke'poker face'an Sehun benar-benar menurun dari sang Appa,jadi jika keduanya bertemu akan lebih terlihat seperti robot yang berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Selamat ulang tahun oppa~" Kini giliran adik kecil Sehun yang tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Sehun. Sambil tersenyum lebar memamerkan deret giginya.

"Sena? Gigi depanmu sudah tanggal?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka mulut adiknya dengan tangannya. Sena mengangguk.

"Ne,kemarin waktu Eomma sedang aerobik tanpa sengaja ia menonjok bibirku..." Jawab Sena polos. Sehun dan Appa nya langsung menatap sang Eomma dengan tatapan -_-

"Aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya di sampingku,serius! Lagipula gigi Sena kan memang sudah goyang sejak 2 hari lalu. Bukan begitu chagi?" Tanya sang Eomma yang mulai gelagapan.

"Ne, gigiku memang sudah goyang sih..." Jawab Sena polos.

"Hhhh... Baiklah aku mau mandi dulu" Jawab Sehun.

"Kami akan menunggu dibawah untuk sarapan, jangan lama-lama mandinya" Ucap sang Eomma. Sehun mengangguk pelan kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

"Chagi~" Seketika KyungSoo menjatuhkan piring ditangannya saat merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya sangat erat dari belakang.

"...Kai?" KyungSoo berbalik dan mendapati Kai tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya. Membuat KyungSoo gugup dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Masak apa chagi?" Tanya Kai lagi. Suara Kai terdengar jelas di telinga KyungSoo. Membuat tubuh KyungSoo seperti tersengat listrik.

"...Jangan memanggilku seperti itu" KyungSoo berusaha meredam rasa gugup yang mendera tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun KyungSoo belum terbiasa dengan status barunya sebagai kekasih Kai.

"Kenapa? Chagi~ chagi~ chagi~ mumumu~" Goda Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat KyungSoo merinding dan merona dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Hiiiiii hentikan Kai!" KyungSoo sedikit merajuk dan menepis tangan Kai yang melingkar di perutnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya tertawa jahil melihat KyungSoo yang salah tingkah.

"Ne... Baiklah maafkan aku..." Ucap Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok KyungSoo yang kembali sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya. Kai dapat melihat telinga KyungSoo memerah,pasti ia sedang menahan malu. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Chagi...Eumm maksudku KyungSoo..." Panggil Kai.

"...Ne?"

"Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"...Kemana?"

"Hari ini Sehun ulang tahun. Aku ingin membelikannya hadiah..."

"Baiklah, aku selesaikan ini semua dulu..."

.

Malam harinya...

Sehun menatap jam tangannya bosan. Ini sudah satu jam lebih dan Luhan belum juga muncul. Jelas-jelas Luhan yang mengajaknya keluar. Sehun sudah memencet bel berkali-kali namun pintu tak juga di buka. Sehun juga sudah menelepon dan mengirim sms namun tidak ada balasan.

"Niat tidak sih sebenarnya?" Gerutu Sehun sambil menatap sebal ke layar ponselnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok yang ditunggu pun tiba juga.

"Sehun,maaf menunggu lama. Kau daritadi?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas.

"Aku menunggumu sejak sejam lalu..."

"...Maafkan aku! Tiba-tiba aku harus bertemu dengan dosenku di kampus..."Kata Luhan dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Sudahlah,aku mau masuk...Aku lelah" Kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian membuka pintunya.

Sehun langsung menuju kamar Luhan dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tangannya meraba-raba sekeliling mencari remote TV.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan yang berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya di ujung ranjang.

"Hhhh...Hyung lupa ini hari apa?"

"...Ini ulang tahunmu kan?"

"...Kenapa hyung cuek sekali sih padaku? Tidak menelepon juga mengirim pesan ucapan! Bahkan kadopun tidak!"Rengek Sehun yang memasang tampang marahnya. Walau bagaimana pun Sehun tetap remaja berumur 19 tahun yang terkadang bersifat manja. Luhan terdiam. Kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Membuat Sehun semakin sebal sebab Luhan seolah tidak memperdulikannya. Sehun yang semakin jengkelpun kembali menonton TV.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Seketika mata Sehun membulat, remote yang berada di tangannya pun tanpa sadar terjatuh.

Luhan tengah mengenakan sebuah kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih. Hanya kemeja saja,tanpa bawahan. Dengan begitu paha mulus nan putihnya terekspose bebas. Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan gaya menggoda, bayangkan saja model cantik yang berjalan elok diatas catwalk.

Sehun menelan ludahnya paksa saat Luhan mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Sehun.

"Happy birthday chagi~~"

Sungguh suara Luhan become sexier than ever. Apalagi parfum yang Luhan gunakan sungguh memancing little Sehun keluar dari persembunyainnya. Sehun mulai merasakan celananya menyempit. Luhan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun, kemudian berjalan menuju arah TV dan terlihat menyalakan mp3 player di sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar sebuah alunan musik. Alunan musik super seksi dimana penyanyinya lebih terdengar seperti mendesah dibanding bernyanyi. Sehun terlihat mengatur nafasnya, ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

Luhan kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet namun tanpa menutup pintunya. Tangannya bergerak memutar shower hingga dirinya basah oleh guyuran air hangat. Sehun hanya bisa menganga tanpa berkedip oleh pemandangan dihadapannya dengan ekspresi 'Mother of God'. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh Luhan yang masih terbalut kemeja kebesaran terlihat basah karena guyuran shower, membuat bagian dalam tubuhnya terlihat samar-samar. Sehun bisa melihat nipple kemerahan Luhan dan boxer Luhan yang berwarna pink itu. Dan...Oh benda diantara selangkangannya itu!

Luhan bergerak seseksi mungkin sambil sesekali mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Di gigitnya bibir mungilnya dan setelah itu menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Sehunnieehh~" Panggil Luhan.

"...N...ne?"

"Kau mau membuka kadomu sekarang hmm?" Tanya Luhan sambil mulai membuka kancing kemejanya yang sudah basah kuyup.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Tanpa basa basi berjalan dengan tidak sabaran mendekati Luhan yang tersenyum menggoda.

"Awas kau lulu..."

"Hahaha-mmmpphh...ssshhh...Oohhh~"

.

.

KyungSoo dan Kai baru saja tiba di rumah malam harinya. Mereka berdua seharian sibuk mencarikan kado untuk Sehun. Kai meraih ponsel di saku celananya begitu tiba di ruang tamu. Sedangkan KyungSoo mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kai sambil mengecek barang belanjaan.

"Aku sampai lupa mengucapkan selamat pada Sehun..."Ucap Kai sambil memencet tombol ponselnya.

"Kau mau meneleponnya?"Tanya KyungSoo.

"...Ne, kau mau bicara dengannya sekalian?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan.

"...Baiklah, aku buat loudspeaker saja ne?"

Kai pun menelepon Sehun, butuh waktu agak lama hingga seseorang mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"...Ha...halo?" Terdengar suara seseorang di seberang sana. KyungSoo pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Kai yang memegang ponsel tersebut.

"Sehun?"Tanya Kai.

"Ne, ada apa Kai?"

"Maafkan aku, aku bahkan lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu..."

"Sssshhh...ti...tidak apa-apa...ukkkhh~"

"Sehun? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. KyungSoo hanya menatap heran ke arah ponsel itu. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Justru terdengar suara seperti ponsel dalam genggaman Sehun terjatuh dari suatu tempat. Namun sambungan teleponnya tidak terputus.

"Halo? Sehun kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai panik.

_"Ah...ah...Sssehuunnh~ mmmnggh~ Ohh!"_

Seketika Kai membeku mendengar suara ini. Bukankah ini...suara Luhan?

_"Fffasterrrh~ Oohhh~ Aaaahhm~ "_

_"..."_

_"Lebih cepatth~ Ah...Ah...Ahhh~"_

Seketika ekspresi KyungSoo dan Kai berubah. Keduanya menatap satu sama lain, dengan wajah keduanya yang memerah sempurna.

Kai pun gelagapan dan segera memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sedangkan KyungSoo segera menjauhkan diri dan lebih memilih mencari remote TV.

"Sial...Awas kau Sehun..." Rutuk Kai sambil menatap ponselnya. Kai pun menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya,lalu menatap KyungSoo yang sepertinya juga berpikiran sama dengannya. KyungSoo terlihat menyalakan TV.

Keduanya tercengang dengan gambar yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Stasiun TV tersebut tengah memutar film Breaking Dawn disaat Bella dan Edward tengah menikmati malam pengantin mereka. KyungSoo yang gelagapan langsung berusaha mengganti channel, namun entah mengapa channel nya tidak mau terganti.

"B..bagaimana ini? Tidak mau terganti!" Kata KyungSoo panik sambil terus memencet remote.

"Sepertinya batreinya rusak.."Kata Kai. Dan KyungSoo pun melotot ke arah Kai. Kai yang juga gugup pun secepat mungkin menekan tombol turn off pada TV.

**Hening...**

Keduanya benar-benar masih tegang atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. KyungSoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. Sedangkan Kai masih terduduk di depan TV tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Posisi Kai adalah memunggungi KyungSoo.

"...Kai"

"Ne?"

"...Mandilah dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam..."

"..."

"Kai?"Panggil KyungSoo sekali lagi. Kai tidak menjawab. KyungSoo menatap heran ke arah Kai. Namun tatapan herannya berubah menjadi tatapan terkejut dan takut saat Kai berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam dan menyeramkan serta smirik di bibirnya.

**TBC**

**DDOOORRRRRRR XD**

**Hadeeeh akhirnya update juga! Maaf ya agak telat, padahal udah aku usahain tiap minggu update!Butuh waktu lama sih buat nyusun cerita masa lalunya si KaiSoo. Dan ternyata chapter ini panjang yah -_- aku ngetiknya napsuan banget soalnya :3**

**(Kai : napsuan mana sama aku? | author : ... )**

**Oh iya tadi ada taorisnya dikit hehe. Soalnya rasanya sepi aja gitu kalo cuma Kaisoo n HunHan. Udah ah nggak usah banyak omong, ini chap udah terlalu panjang -_-a**

**Oh iya makasih ya yang kemarin udah ngasih kritik n sarannya mumumu~**

**Kemarin ada yang nanya wataknya si krystal ya? Dia nggak jahat sih. Cuman termakan ego aja pengen dapetin si Kai. Cowok ganteng sexy gitu mana ada yang nolak ._. You know lah cewek yang in love tu kayak gimana :) aku juga gitu hahah #plakk**

**Read and Review please? :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : M ._.**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

"Hoshh...hosh...hosh~" Luhan terlihat mengatur nafas dengan keringat yang bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kini basah oleh air shower,peluh keringat dan cairan putih yang berceceran di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya setelah klimaks yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dengan bagian pribadinya yang terekspose bebas. Rasanya kakinya tak bisa merapat lagi mengingat kakinya sudah terlalu lama mengangkang seperti ini sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Rasanya ngilu untuk sekedar digerakkan.

Sedang sang namjachingu –Sehun- yang juga masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana tengah terduduk membelakanginya sambil meneguk sekaleng minuman dingin. Rasanya haus sekali. Luhan sedikit menendang pinggang Sehun, memintanya untuk berbalik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun mengentikan sebentar kegiatannya.

"Minum...Aku haus...hosh...hosh..." Jawab Luhan sedikit tersengal-sengal. Bagaimanapun Luhan adalah korban dari kegiatan panas mereka barusan. Jadi wajar jika ia merasa dua kali lebih lelah dibanding Sehun.

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya dan berbalik ke arah Luhan, namun sebelum itu ia meneguk habis minuman kaleng di tangannya,namun ia tidak langsung menelannya melainkan menyimpannya didalam mulutnya.

"Yak! Kenapa dihabiskan?!" Ucap Luhan dengan nada tinggi. Sehun hanya terdiam sambil terus merangkak mendekati Luhan yang masih terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. Sehun kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya menindih Luhan,namun dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu berat tubuhnya. Di arahkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan,lalu menyalurkan minuman lewat ciuman tersebut. Mengerti, Luhanpun memperdalam ciumannya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Luhan menyedot minuman dalam mulut Sehun hingga habis.

"Mmmnnghh..."

Bukannya berhenti, ciuman mereka malah semakin panas setelah minuman dalam mulut Sehun sudah habis. Keduanya mulai bertarung lidah dengan kedua kaki Luhan mulai melingkar di pinggang Sehun.

"Ahh...Ahhmm...Nnggh~" Desah Luhan saat Sehun menggosokkan kejantanan mereka bersamaan di sela ciuman tersebut. Membuat tubuh Luhan kembali tersengat listrik. Sehun kemudian mengubah pisisi mereka dengan mengangkat tubuh Luhan hingga berada diatas pangkuannya,dengan bibir keduanya yang masih bertautan.

"Mmmngh...Slurp...Slurrpph..." Sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan melahap nipple Luhan yang tepat berada di depannya. Di jilatnya tonjolan tersebut sambil sesekali menarik-narik menggunakan giginya. Luhan yang mulai terbawa dalam sentuhan sehunpun hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan menjambak rambut Sehun. Luhan memaju-majukan tubuhnya agar Sehun memperdalam ciuman didadanya.

"Masukkan Sehuuunhh..."Perintah Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya,sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar. Padahal tubuhnya terasa luar biasa lelah dan sakit, namun entah mengapa ia masih menginginkan Sehun memasukinya. Rasanya memabukkan,Luhan sungguh gila karenanya.

Sehun menatap ekspresi kenikmatan Luhan sambil menjilat bibirnya sensual, karena gemas ia pun meremas bokong Luhan dengan sangat keras membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan,namun yang keluar dari mulutnya justru desahan kenikmatan. Tanpa menunggu lagi Sehunpun mengangkat pinggang Luhan dan melesatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke dalam hole Luhan.

"AHH! AAHHM! OHHHH~" desah Luhan saat junior Sehun serasa merobek bagian bawah tubuhnya,namun rasa nikmat luar biasa juga dirasakannya sebab benda panjang itu langsung menumbuk sesuatu di bagian terdalam tubuhnya. Luhan menggeliat sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dengan tidak sabaran Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat,membuat Sehun mendesis tertahan.

"Ssshh...kau nakal sekali hari ini..." Ucap Sehun sambil membantu Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan memegang pinggang ramping Luhan. Nafsu kembali menguasai keduanya, suhu ruangan perlahan terasa memanas akibat aktifitas menggairahkan tersebut. Keringat juga mulai mengaliri Sehun dan Luhan,membuat tubuh keduanya terasa kembali lengket satu sama lain. Desahan Luhan kembali lolos dari bibirnya saat Sehun menggigit-gigit kecil leher dan bahunya sambil sesekali mengelurakan _dirty talk_ andalannya. Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks sebentar lagi,begitu pula dengan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian menarik pinggang Luhan ke bawah hingga juniornya menyentuh prostat Luhan dalam tanpa menaikkan pinggang Luhan kembali. Hingga junior Sehun tertanam cukup lama didalam tubuh Luhan.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh~ Oohhh..."desah Luhan dengan sedikit teriakan saat merasakan nikmat tiada tara sesaat sebelum dirinya klimaks. Cairan Luhan membasahi dada dan perut Sehun, sedang Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya jauh didalam tubuh Luhan dan sebagian merembes keluar membuat bokong Luhan terasa semakin lengket saja.

Luhan langsung mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan deru teratur nafas Luhan di lehernya,pasti Luhan langsung tertidur. Sehun kemudian mencabut kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Luhan lalu membaringkan Luhan di ranjang. Sehun meraih bantal yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak dibawah ranjang kemudian mengistirahatkan kepala Luhan di bantal tersebut.

Sehun mengelap rambut Luhan yang sudah sangat basah oleh keringat dengan sebelah tangannya,lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Maaf membuat kamarmu berantakan begini,besok aku janji akan membantumu mencuci seprei ini hehe..." Kata Sehun sambil mengelus wajah Luhan. Di amatinya wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur pulas, sangat cantik. Berbeda dengan wajah Luhan ketika berada di bawah Sehun saat tubuhnya terhentak oleh dorongan Sehun dibawah sana. Sungguh sexy dan menggairahkan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran kotor lagi, jangan sampai ia memasuki Luhan saat Luhan tengah terlelap seperti ini. Pokoknya tidak.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kamar Luhan benar-benar berantakan. Jejak air dari dalam kamar mandi benar-benar terlihat membasahi lantai. Mengingat mereka berdua sedikit bermain di bawah guyuran shower sebelum Sehun akhirnya memboyong Luhan ke atas ranjang. Beberapa bantal dan guling juga terlempar dari atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan seprei nya sudah tidak berbentuk sama sekali.

Sehun kemudian mengistirahatkan kepalanya disebelah Luhan. Menatap wajah Luhan sekali lagi hingga ia menguap dan akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**BUAGH...**

KyungSoo tersentak ketika punggung mungilnya membentur dinding ruang tamu saat Kai mendorongnya dengan kasar. KyungSoo tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi hingga ia bisa berada dalam gendongan Kai seperti ini. Kai menggendong KyungSoo dalam pelukannya dengan kedua kaki KyungSoo melingkar di pinggang kai, sedang kedua tangannya berada di sekitar leher Kai. Kai terus mencium KyungSoo dengan kasar dengan menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan ke kiri,mencium bibir KyungSoo dari berbagai arah. Kedua tangan Kai menopang tubuh KyungSoo pada bagian bokong KyungSoo. Dengan salah satu tangannya yang mencubit-cubit bokong KyungSoo gemas,membuat KyungSoo menggeliat tidak beraturan.

"Nnnnhhh..." Desah KyungSoo dan tubuhnya menggelinjang saat jari telunjuk Kai mulai bergerak-gerak menusuk-nusuk hole nya yang masih terbungkus underware dan celana training. KyungSoo sungguh ingin meminta Kai menurunkannya,tapi Kai tidak memberinya kesempatan berbicara sebab bibir tebal Kai terus saja membungkam bibirnya,dengan lidah Kai yang lincah menjilati goa hangatnya sambil sesekali menjilati pipi chubby nya dengan penuh gairah hingga sebagian wajah KyungSoo basah oleh saliva milik Kai.

"Ahmmm...Kyung...Soo...slurpp~" Gumam Kai sambil meneruskan aksinya. Membuat KyungSoo yang awalnya ingin menolak tiba-tiba berubah haluan menjadi menginginkannya.

Kai berjalan dengan KyungSoo yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. Kai sesekali tanpa sengaja menabrak perabotan rumah sebab ia tidak memperhatikan jalan,bibir KyungSoo terlalu menggoda untuk dilepaskan sebentar saja.

**BUK!**

KyungSoo memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Kai saat punggungnya menabrak pegangan tangga. Kai tersenyum kemudian melepaskan ciuman panas tersebut.

"Kau sudah berani menggigit bibirku hmm?" Tanya Kai dengan tatapan sayu dan smirk di bibirnya.

"Ti...Tidak,aku tidak sengaja...Mianhae~" Jawab KyungSoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita saling gigit saja,bagaimana? Aku tidak sabar menggigit bokongmu sayang..." Ucap kai nakal sambil meremas kuat bokong berisi milik KyungSoo dan menusukkan telunjuknya kedalam hole KyungSoo.

"Aaaaaannhh~ Kaihh..."KyungSoo menutup matanya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang kedepan membuat juniornya yang sudah menegang menghimpit perut Kai yang masih terbungkus kaos. Kai menggigit bibirnya merasakan sentuhan 'benda itu' ditubuhnya. Kembali dilahapnya bibir KyungSoo dan mengigitnya dengan sedikit keras,membuat KyungSoo kembali menggeliat dan meremas-remas rambut Kai. Kedua kaki Kai pun secara perlahan menaiki satu per satu anak tangga tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Suara bibir mereka yang saling melumat terdengar di seluruh ruangan yang sepi itu.

**BUAK!**

Lagi...punggung KyungSoo menabrak pintu kamarnya. KyungSoo sudah pasrah bila esok punggungnya membiru akibat lebam bekas terbentur perabotan rumah. Kai memutar-mutar gagang pintu dengan tangan kirinya namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Kai terpaksa melepas ciumannya dan menatap KyungSoo yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan bibir yang merekah.

"Dimana...kuncinya?" Tanya Kai.

"Mmmhh~ dibawah karpet..."Jawab KyungSoo susah payah. Kai pun menurunkan KyungSoo dari gendongannya dan membungkukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kunci di bawah karpet. Sedangkan KyungSoo berdiri dengan sebelah tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya didinding. Kai sudah mendapatkan kuncinya,namun saat ia mendongakan kepalanya,matanya tertuju pada arah selangkangan KyungSoo yang sedang berdiri. Kai dapat melihat sesuatu menonjol dibalik celana training KyungSoo. Kai pun merangkak mendekati benda tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Kaihh~ Ohhhh...lepasssh... Nnnhh..." KyungSoo memukul-mukul kepala Kai saat merasakan benda pribadinya yang sudah mengacung di gigit-gigit dari luar. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat menopang dinding.

"Kaiihh~ Ahhh..." KyungSoo menjambak kuat rambut hitam Kai. Karena kesakitan Kai pun melepaskan gigitannya dan mendongak menatap KyungSoo yang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"...Waeyo?" Tanya Kai.

"...Lakukan...Ahh~ dikamar..." Jawab KyungSoo dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Sejujurnya KyungSoo sangat malu mengatakannya, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sungguh menginginkan sentuhan Kai ditubuhnya malam ini. Sekarang juga.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Kai pun berdiri dan membuka pintu dengan kunci ditangannya. Setelah itu kembali digendongnya tubuh mungil KyungSoo ala bridal.

Setiba dikamar, Kai langsung melempar tubuh KyungSoo ke atas tempat tidur. Dan KyungSoo dengan tidak elitnya terhempas dengan posisi tengkurap. Kai kembali mengunci pintu kamar KyungSoo,lalu membuang kunci tersebut ke sembarang arah.

"Kai! Kenapa dibuang?!" KyungSoo melotot saat Kai membuang kunci tersebut ke kolong lemari. Kai hanya meresponnya dengan seringaian mesum.

"Agar kau tidak bisa keluar,jadi aku bia menyentuhmu sampai puas..."

Wajah KyungSoo kembali memerah mendengarnya. Di satu sisi ia takut, tapi disisi lainnya ia menginginkan Kai yang seperti ini. Kai yang sexy dan mesum yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki dirinya. Keduanya sungguh dibanjiri oleh gairah,Kai berjalan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya saat mendekati KyungSoo. Sedang KyungSoo hanya bisa menelan salivanya dan meremas-remas seprei dibawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugupnya.

Kai langsung menindih tubuh KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang berat tubuhnya. Sedang KyungSoo menyambut Kai dengan memeluk erat leher Kai. Keduanya berciuman diposisi itu cukup lama hingga Kai merubah posisinya menjadi KyungSoo yang berada diatasnya,tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Kai perlahan mulai bergerak mengelus-elus punggung KyungSoo, terus turun hingga menyentuh bokong KyungSoo yang besar itu. Diremasnya bokong KyungSoo secara sensual,membuat KyungSoo semakin bergairah dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mmmmngh...Ahhh...Ckmphh~" Suara desahan KyungSoo terus mengalir tanpa henti. Kai kembali merubah posisinya berada di atas tubuh KyungSoo. Keduanya berciuman sambil menggulingkan tubuh mereka secara bergantian hingga...

**BRUK!**

"Aaaakh!" Kai memekik saat tanpa sadar keduanya terjatuh dari ranjang saat keasyikan dengan kegiatan mereka. Dengan posisi KyungSoo yang berada diatas tubuh Kai.

"K...Kai? Kau tidak apa-apa?Maafkan aku..." Ucap KyungSoo panik sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kai. Kai sedikit geli melihat ekspresi KyungSoo yang panik dalam jarak sedekat ini, namun ia tetap memasang ekspresi kesakitan. Ia telah merancang sesuatu untuk permainan mereka malam ini.

"KyungSoo...sakit~ aduh..." Ucap Kai sambil memejamkan matanya dan sedikit meringis. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat kadar kepanikan KyungSoo meningkat dua kali lipat. KyungSoo langsung merubah posisinya yang semula menindih tubuh Kai. Lalu ia menarik lengan Kai agar terduduk sama sepertinya.

"bagian mana yang sakit?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tubuh Kai dengan mata besarnya. Kai tersenyum mesum,lalu meraih tangan kanan KyungSoo dan mengarahkannya ke suatu tempat.

"Eh?" Muka KyungSoo merona saat tangan Kai menuntunnya menuju kejantanan Kai yang masih terbungkus celana. Meski masih terbungkus,tapi KyungSoo dapat merasakan benda tersebut telah menegang di dalam sana.

"Little Kai kesakitan, ia butuh bantuan agar rasa sakitnya hilang...Kau mau membantuku kan sayang?" Tanya Kai dengan seringaian khasnya. KyungSoo menelan salivanya susah payah. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

Kai tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya, tanpa aba-aba kedua tangannya mulai merobek kaos tipis KyungSoo dan membuangnya asal. KyungSoo sedikit tersentak sebab Kai melakukannya secara tiba-tiba. Setelah KyungSoo topless,Kai langsung menarik kedua kaki KyungSoo yang semula menekuk. Kemudian Kai menarik celana training KyungSoo beserta underware nya. Dan lihatlah sekarang,KyungSoo sudah telanjang bulat dengan Kai yang masih berpakaian lengkap tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

Kai langsung beranjak dari duduknya,lalu menarik sebuah kursi santai yang diletakkan didepan meja belajar KyungSoo. Setelah itu Kai menggendong tubuh telanjang KyungSoo dan mendudukkannya diatas kursi tersebut. KyungSoo bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai, jadi ia hanya terdiam.

Kemudian Kai mengambil beberapa tali dari dalam laci meja tersebut. Kai lalu mengikatkan kedua pergelangan tangan KyungSoo pada pegangan kursi disisi kanan dan kiri. Begitu pula dengan kedua kaki KyungSoo. Kai mengikat pergelangan kaki KyungSoo dengan tali pada sisi kanan dan kiri kaki kursi tersebut. Kedua kaki KyungSoo secara otomatis pun melebar dan memperlihatkan junior mungilnya yang masih menegang di bawah sana. KyungSoo membelalakkan matanya,menatap Kai meminta penjelasan. Sedang Kai hanya meresponnya dengan smirk yang semakin mengembang.

"Diam dan nikmati..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kai. Kai melumat kembali bibir KyungSoo yang sudah membengkak kemudian melepaskan ciumannya.

Kai beranjak dari posisinya,lalu terlihat membuka lemari KyungSoo. Beberapa saat kemudian Kai kembali dengan sekaleng selai kacang lengkap dengan alas pengoles ditangannya. KyungSoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kai? Apa yang-"

"Aku lapar sayang..." Belum selesai KyungSoo berbicara Kai sudah terlebih dahulu menyela pertanyaannya. Kai kemudian membuka toples selai kacang tersebut,lalu mengambil sedikit isinya menggunakan alat pengolesnya. Lalu Kai mulai mengolesi area leher KyungSoo dengan selai tersebut. Setelah leher putih KyungSoo penuh dengan olesan selai, Kai beralih pada dada dan perut rata KyungSoo. Kai sengaja mengoleskannya secara perlahan,bermaksud merangsang KyungSoo.

"Ahhh~ Emmnghh..." Desah KyungSoo saat olesan Kai mulai turun ke arah selangkangannya. Kai semakin menggoda KyungSoo dengan menggelitik selangkangan KyungSoo menggunakan alat pengoles tersebut. Membuat tubuh KyungSoo menggelinjang tertahan sebab kaki dan tangannya diikat kuat oleh Kai.

Dan inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kai, junior mungil KyungSoo yang sudah menegang sempurna dengan precum di ujung kejantanannya. Kai menatap KyungSoo yang terlihat menahan desahannya, ia tersenyum puas .Kai mulai mengolesi kejantanan KyungSoo dari pangkal keujung dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan dan erotis. Tubuh KyungSoo secara otomatis kembali menggeliat tidak beraturan. KyungSoo tidak menyukai ini, cara Kai mengoleskan selai tersebut pada juniornya membuatnya sangat tersiksa akibat menahan hasratnya.

"Kaiihhh~ Ohhh~ ahhhh..." Desah KyungSoo sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Rasa geli dan sakit sungguh terasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kai sudah selesai dengan kegiatan 'melukisnya'. Ia pun meletakkan selai tersebut diatas ranjang lalu berdiri sebentar melihat hasil karyanya. Tubuh telanjang KyungSoo kini sudah penuh dengan selai kacang pada bagian leher,dada,perut dan junior imutnya. Sedangkan KyungSoo terlihat sangat tersiksa karena Kai tak kunjung menyentuhnya. KyungSoo mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap sayu ke arah Kai,membuat adik kecil Kai semakin membesar dan menonjol dibalik celananya.

Kai mulai membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. Hingga tubuh sexy nya terekspose bebas. KyungSoo menelan salivanya susah payah melihat kejantanan Kai yang jauh lebih besar darinya mengacung dengan kokohnya. Juga perut abs milik Kai yang baru pertama kali ia lihat secara langsung.

Kai memposisikan tubuhnya berlutut tepat didepan KyungSoo yang tengah terduduk,dengan kedua tangannya memegangi lengan mungil KyungSoo. Lalu mulai menjilati telinga KyungSoo sambil sesekali mengulumnya.

"Aaannnhh..."

Lalu Kai mulai menjilati leher KyungSoo yang penuh dengan selai kacang. Ia menjilatinya dengan tidak sabaran sambil sesekali mengulum leher KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Otomatis memperluas area jilatan Kai.

"Mendesah untukku sayang..." Ucap Kai ditelinga KyungSoo,kemudian kembali menjilati leher KyungSoo.

"Aaawwhh...Ahhh~ Kaiihh..." Desah KyungSoo erotis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Precum dari kejantanannya makin banyak keluar.

Jilatan Kai beralih pada dada KyungSoo. KyungSoo kembali menggeliat kenikmatan saat lidah lihai milik Kai menari-nari diatas nipplenya. Kai menarik nipple KyungSoo dengan giginya,lalu mengulumnya dan menyedotnya dalam. Sungguh KyungSoo merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Kai menjilati seluruh area dada dan perut KyungSoo menggunakan seluruh permukaan lidahnya,ia sudah tidak sabar ingin berpindah ke adik kecil KyungSoo yang sepertinya sudah merengek untuk segera dimanjakan dibawah sana.

Kai mengelapi area bibirnya yang belepotan oleh selai kacang, lalu sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendongak menatap KyungSoo yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau ingin kupuaskan dengan cara apa? Jilat atau kulum?" Tanya Kai dengan suara serak nan sexy nya.

"Jilat,kulum,gigit,hisap! Semuanya Kai! Ahhhh~ cepathlaahhh... Awwhh..." Desah KyungSoo frustasi sebab Kai selalu menunda-nunda menyentuh juniornya. KyungSoo sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan itu membuat Kai semakin horny sebab ternyata KyungSoo sangat agresif dan liar disaat seperti ini. Kai mulai mengarahkan mulutnya ke dalam kejantanan KyungSoo yang sudah berdiri tegak itu. Seperti yang KyungSoo pinta, Kai mula-mula menjilati kejantanan KyungSoo dari pangkal hingga ujung. Lalu mengulum dengan menggunakan lidahnya,sambil sesekali menghisap-hisapnya kuat hingga pipi Kai mengempos. Dan terakhir, Kai menggigit-gigit dengan gemas junior mungil tersebut.

"Aaahmmm... Mmmmh~ Sluuurp.. Mmmng" Desah Kai dalam kulumannya. Tubuh KyungSoo menegang saat merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya sebentar lagi.

Kai mengeluarkan junior KyungSoo dari dalam mulutnya,lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia mengocok kejantanan KyungSoo dengan tempo sangat cepat. Membuat tubuh KyungSoo yang bersandar dikursi mencondong kedepan merasakan sensasi tersebut.

"Ahh...Ahh...Ahh..Nikmaatth..Ohhh!" Desah KyungSoo. Kedua tangannya yang terikat mengepal kuat. Kai menggenggam erat junior kyungsoo dan membiarkan sperma KyungSoo membasahi wajahnya. Kai kemudian merubah posisinya yang semula berlutut menjadi berdiri,lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah KyungSoo dengan sedikit mencondongan badannya kedepan dan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi dimana kedua tangan KyungSoo diikat.

"Bersihkan mukaku..." Perintah Kai pada KyungSoo yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. KyungSoo kemudian mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kai,lalu menjilati cairannya yang mengotori wajah kekasihnya itu. Kai menutup matanya sambil sesekali mendesah merasakan lidah mungil KyungSoo bergerak-gerak disekitar wajahnya. Saat lidah KyungSoo mulai mendekati area bibir Kai,dengan sigap tangan Kai menopang wajah KyungSoo dan menyambar lidah KyungSoo yang masih menjulur lalu menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Mmmmnghh... Annhh~"

.

Kai kembali menghempaskan tubuh KyungSoo keatas ranjang dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha KyungSoo. Dapat disaksikan junior keduanya saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"...KyungSoo..."

"Mmmnggh~" KyungSoo tidak dapat berbicara. Tangan nakal Kai sedang bermain-main dengan kedua nipplenya saat ini. Kai menarik-narik dan mencubiti nipple KyungSoo menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau seksi sekali KyungSoo..."Ucap kai lagi. Kali ini kedua tangannya mengelus-elus twinsball KyungSoo. Kai dapat melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata KyungSoo. Sepertinya KyungSoo benar-benar tersiksa sebab sekali lagi Kai menggodanya. Dada KyungSoo naik turun dengan kedua tangannya memukul-mukul paha Kai yang tengah terduduk diatas tubuhnya.

"Masukkan...masukkan sekarang kaiih..Ahh~" Pinta KyungSoo susah payah.

"Hmm? Katakan lebih jelas lagi sayang. Katakan dengan tegas kau menginginkanku..."Ucap Kai sambil menggelitik junior KyungSoo yang sudah sangat menegang.

"FUCK ME HARD KAI! NOW AHHH... " KyungSoo berteriak frustasi. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian beranjak dari tubuh KyungSoo. Dengan segera dilebarkannya kedua kaki KyungSoo. Kai dapat melihat hole sempit KyungSoo yang sangat menggoda tersebut. Tanpa sadar Kai menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kulum ini..." Kata Kai sambil menyodorkan ketiga jarinya. Dengan tidak sabaran KyungSoo menarik tangan Kai dan menjilatnya sensual. Kai menelan salivanya kasar begitu menyaksikan ekspresi menggairahkan KyungSoo yang tengah menutup mata sambil mengulum jarinya. Setelah cukup, Kai menarik jarinya lalu dengan perlahan memasukkan satu per satu jarinya kedalam hole KyungSoo yang masih virgin itu.

Kai menciumi area wajah KyungSoo selagi ketiga jarinya sibuk melonggarkan hole KyungSoo yang sangat sempit itu. Kai sedikit memekik saat tanpa sengaja KyungSoo menggigit bibirnya. Kai membiarkannya,sebab ia tahu KyungSoo tengah kesakitan saat ini.

"Nnngaaaahhh~" KyungSoo mendesah hebat dan melepaskan bibir Kai saat merasakan jari Kai menyentuh prostatnya. Kai tersenyum,lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera menggantikannya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah mengacung daritadi.

"AAAARGH...KAI PELAN-PELAN!" Teriak KyungSoo saat Kai memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentak. Kai hanya menatap KyungSoo dengan tatapan sayu, pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya dikendalikan nafsu. Kai langsung menggerakkan juniornya dengan kasar didalam hole KyungSoo. KyungSoo meringis kesakitan dan meremas seprei dibawahnya.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..." Tubuh KyungSoo terhentak seiring dengan dorongan Kai. KyungSoo dapat melihat wajah Kai yang dipenuhi peluh tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Otot-otot dilengan Kai juga terlihat mengkilat oleh keringat yang mulai membasahi kulitnya.

"lebih cepatth...lebih cepat Kai~ Ahh...Ahh... Ohhh!" Desah KyungSoo saat ia merasakan kenikmatan didalam hole nya. Kedua tangannya terulur memeluk leher Kai,ingin merasakan sentuhan Kai yang lebih pada tubuhnya. Semakin lama dorongan Kai semakin kasar,membuat desahan tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir KyungSoo. KyungSoo sengaja mengerutkan otot-otot pada holenya, dan tentu saja itu membuat kejantanan Kai terasa semakin diremas dengan kuat. Kai hampir saja ambruk diatas tubuh KyungSoo akibat kenikmatan tiada tara yang dirasakannya, tapi kedua tangannya masih sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Mendesah untukku sayang..." Ucap Kai tepat ditelinga KyungSoo,lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher KyungSoo dan menyesap dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kai~ Ahh...Kai~ Nnggghh... I love you aaahmm~" Pandangan KyungSoo memutih beberapa saat sebelum ia dan Kai mencapai klimaks.

.

Kai melepaskan juniornya dari dalam hole KyungSoo. Lalu membaringkan dirinya disebelah KyungSoo. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya kearah KyungSoo,dapat disaksikan KyungSoo masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" Tanya Kai dengan suara menggoda. KyungSoo merona seketika,lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kai.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa menambah beberapa ronde lagi...hmm?" Tanya Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah KyungSoo. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan KyungSoo yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Ti...Tidak usah...Aku lelah!" Kata KyungSoo,masih menutupi wajahnya. KyungSoo kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya. Lalu sedikit menunduk mencari-cari kunci kamarnya yang Kai lempar dibawah kolong lemari. Posisi KyungSoo yang menungging membuat libido Kai kembali naik. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat bokong seksi KyungSoo terekspose dengan hole sempitnya yang seakan mengundang untuk dimasuki.

KyungSoo tersentak saat merasakan seseorang mengelus-elus holenya dari belakang. Begitu ia membalikkan wajahnya, ia mendapati Kai yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Secepat mungkin KyungSoo meraih kunci dibawah lemari lalu berlari menuju pintu. Namun belum sempat ia memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam tempatnya, Kai terlebih dahulu merebut kunci itu dari tangannya dan membuangnya asal.

"Mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Kai sambil mengelus dagu KyungSoo. KyungSoo merasakan tubuhnya membeku seketika,ia kemudian berbalik dan memutar-mutar gagang pintu sambil sesekali menggedor-gedorkan pintu. Kai hanya memandang tubuh telanjang KyungSoo dari belakang dengan smirk yang terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Tidak akan terbuka sayang~ kuncinya sudah kubuang..." Ucap Kai. KyungSoo semakin gelagapan, ia semakin kuat memutar gagang pintu. Pikirannya sudah kacau saat ini. Satu ronde saja ia sudah lelah, apalagi jika Kai minta tambah? Oh Tuhan jangan sampai.

Kai yang gemas langsung memeluk KyungSoo dari belakang dan menggendongnya menjauhi pintu. KyungSoo meronta-ronta dan menghentakkan kakinya diudara. Namun sayang sekali,tenaganya jauh lebih kecil dibanding Kai.

"Kyyaaaaaaa lepaskan aku! Hmmphh..."

.

.

.

KyungSoo terbangun dalam keadaan sangat berantakan. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan,bibirnya membengkak,dan badannya penuh kismark. Begitu ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, rasa perih seketika menjalar pada bagian bawah tubuh KyungSoo.

"Aaaakh..." KyungSoo mencengkeram kuat bantal dibawah kepalanya. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya,dan matanya terbelalak. Tubuh bagian awahnya dinodai oleh cairan putih disana sini dan beberapa bercak darah. Seketika tubuh KyungSoo lemas melihat darah-darah tersebut. Iapun kembali terbaring di tempat tidur.

Kai memasuki kamar KyungSoo dengan sebuah nampan berisi susu dan roti isi diatasnya. Ia pun mendekati KyungSoo yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Sayang...ayo bangun" Kata Kai sambil mengelus pelan rambut KyungSoo. KyungSoo menoleh, dan mendapati Kai yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Perlahan KyungSoo pun bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya,walau rasa sakit di bokongnya benar-benar masih terasa.

"Sakitkah?" Tanya Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang,berhadapan dengan KyungSoo. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan.

"...Maafkan aku,aku sungguh kehilangan kendali semalam..." Ucap Kai. Iapun mengambil sepotong roti isi dari nampan dan menyuapkannya pada KyungSoo. KyungSoo dengan senang hati melahap roti isi tersebut, tidak dipungkiri kegiatannya semalam benar-benar menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya kelaparan.

"Enak ya?"Tanya Kai sambil menatap intens KyungSoo yang terlihat sangat lahap. KyungSoo mengangguk antusias dan meneruskan makannya. Membuat Kai tertawa pelan.

"Itu roti selai kacang..." Sambung Kai. KyungSoo seketika tersedak. Mendengar Kai menyebutkan selai kacang membuatnya mengingat kejadian semalam. Dimana Kai menjilati tubuhnya yang diolesi selai kacang dengan penuh nafsu. Kai terkejut melihat KyungSoo yang tersedak,ia pun mengambil susu pada nampan tersebut dan meminumkannya pada KyungSoo.

"Makannya pelan-pelan saja..." Ucap Kai sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung KyungSoo. Setelah meminumnya beberapa teguk,KyungSoo mengembalikan gelas tersebut pada Kai. Kai mengembalikan gelas tersebut diatas nampan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada KyungSoo. Ia menggenggam erat kedua tangan KyungSoo,menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan penuh sayang. KyungSoo yang merasa diperhatikan hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, ia malu sekali.

"hei,kenapa menunduk hmm?" Tanya Kai lembut sambil menangkup wajah KyungSoo dengan kedua tangannya sehingga tatapan keduanya bertemu. Mata bulat KyungSoo mengerjap-ngerjap menatap kearah Kai,membuat Kai gemas dan tidak tahan untuk mengecupnya. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya saat merasakan bibir Kai menyentuh kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali KyungSoo..." Ucap kai yang kembali menggenggam erat tangan KyungSoo.

"...Aku mencintaimu..." Satu kata kembali terlontar dari bibir Kai. KyungSoo serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga,ini adalah kata-kata paling indah yang pernah Kai ucapkan untuknya. Satu kata yang memiliki seribu makna. Seandainya ini mimpi, KyungSoo tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang membangunkannya. KyungSoo pun tersenyum sangat manis.

Tanpa Kai duga, KyungSoo menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kai. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu perlahan ia mengecup bibir Kai. Kai sedikit kaget, sebab ini pertama kalinya KyungSoo menciumnya atas kemauannya sendiri. Kai tersenyum dalam ciuman tersebut, ia membiarkan KyungSoo menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya,berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaannya melalui morning kiss pertama mereka.

"KyungSoo..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau bau...cepatlah mandi..." Ucap kai sambil terawa kecil .KyungSoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal,lalu mencubit pelan perut Kai,membuat kai sedikit menggeliat.

"Kau kenapa mandi duluan sih?" Tanya KyungSoo sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Habis tadi kau tertidur pulas,aku jadi tidak tega. Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau mau mandi bersamaku ya?" Goda Kai yang langsung membuat pipi KyungSoo merona hebat. Dan otomatis hal itu mengundang tawa Kai menjadi lebih keras.

"Hahahaha mian chagi...mumumu~" Ucap Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia pun membawa KyungSoo kedalam pelukannya. KyungSoo hanya terdiam sambil menyasap dalam aroma tubuh Kai yang beraroma maskulin tersebut. Dan perlahan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Kai.

.

.

Kai tengah berdiri disebuah taman ditengah kota. Hari ini sangat ramai,banyak terlihat pasangan kekasih menghabiskan hari mereka bersama. Taman ini memang selalu ramai dihari sabtu sore. Kai melirik jam tangannya, ia telah membuat janji dengan seseorang hari ini. Meski sebelum keluar rumah ia berkata pada KyungSoo bahwa ia ada les tambahan.

"Oppa..." Suara tersebut membuat Kai menoleh.

"...Krystal..."

"Sudah lama menunggu ya?"Tanya krystal sambil berjalan mendekati Kai. Kai menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak kok. Oh iya ada apa mengajakku ketemuan?" Tanya Kai lagi. Krystal tersenyum,lalu menyerahkan sebuah tas plastik kecil bermotis bunga-bunga pada Kai. Kai menatapnya heran,lalu meraih tas plastik tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kai.

"...Buka saja..."Kata Krystal sambil tersenyum. Kai mengangguk lalu membuka isi tas tersebut. Seketika seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih..." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum lebar pada Krystal. Krystal mengangguk,lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita berteman kan?" Tanya Krystal. Kai meraih tangan Krystal lalu menjabatnya.

"Tentu..."

"Emm...Kai"Panggil krystal lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"...Sampaikan salamku pada KyungSoo oppa..."

.

.

KyungSoo tengah berada diperpustakaan kampusnya saat ini. Ia baru saja selesai mengembalikan buku-buku yang ia pinjam beberapa hari lalu. Saat ia baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu,tiba-tiba poselnya berdering. KyungSoo tersenyum menatap nama kontak yang tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne,Kai?"

"_...Aissh,jangan memanggilku seperti itu!_" Gerutu kai diseberang sana. KyungSoo terkekeh kecil,jelas terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipi chubby nya.

"Ne,ada apa _chagi_?" Tanya KyungSoo malu-malu. Tidak menyadari bahwa Kai juga tengah merona saat KyungSoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"_Kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di taman tengah kota..."_

"Aku baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan..."

"_Baiklah,cepat kesini. Kita kencan..."_

"Eh?Mendadak sekali!" Kata KyungSoo sambil membulatkan matanya kaget. Mana mungkin ia pergi kencan dengan pakaian seperti ini? KyungSoo menatap dirinya.

"_Sudahlah datang saja. Tidak usah pedulikan penampilanmu..."_ Sela Kai. Seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran KyungSoo. KyungSoo menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ne,baiklah tunggu aku..." Ucap KyungSoo akhirnya sebelum memutus sambungan teleponnya.

.

KyungSoo tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang ditengah taman. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Kai namun KyungSoo tak juga menemukannya. Bukankah Kai yang mengajaknya kemari?Kenapa Kai malah belum datang?

Mata bulat KyungSoo masih sibuk mencari-cari keberadaan kai diantara keramaian,hingga tiba-tiba sepasang telapak tangan menutupi pandangannya. KyungSoo meraba-raba tangan yang sedang menutup matanya dari belakang,beberapa saat kemudian senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Kai...kau ketahuan" Kata KyungSoo. Membuat sang pelaku melepaskan tangannya dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah KyungSoo. KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya,dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan pakaian yang tengah dikenakan Kai.

"Kai..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap pakaian yang dikenakannya. KyungSoo menggeleng pelan,kemudian ia menyentuh dada Kai yang dilapisi baju dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini? Aku kira kau memberikannya pada Krystal..." tanya KyungSoo. Pandangannya masih intens pada sweater yang dikenakan Kai.

"Krystal mengembalikannya padaku,masih bagus bukan? Tadi aku agak lama soalnya aku menyemprotinya dengan parfummu dulu hehehe..."

"Eh?Pantas saja kau lama..."

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sweater ini kelihatan seperti saat kau pertama kali memberikannya padaku..." Jawab Kai sambil menatap KyungSoo dalam. KyungSoo tersenyum,lalu secara tiba-tiba memeluk Kai. Membenamkan wajahnya didada Kai. Kai tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan KyungSoo,mengabaikan para pengunjung taman yang perhatiannya mulai teralihkan oleh posisi mereka berdua yang tengah berpelukan mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai..."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu..." Kata Kai. Membuat KyungSoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah aku pernah berjanji akan menggunakan sweater ini disaat kita berkencan?"

"Kau masih ingat?" Tanya KyungSoo yang bergumam didada Kai.

"Tentu saja! Jadi...mau kemana kita?" tanya Kai. KyungSoo melepaskan pelukannya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Taman bermain? Cafe? Bioskop?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"...Aku tidak mau kemana-mana, kita berjalan-jalan sepanjang taman ini saja..." Jawab KyungSoo sambil tersenyum,lalu menarik Kai dan menggendeng erat tangannya. KyungSoo tidak ingin muluk-muluk,asal bisa bersama Kai sepanjang waktu saja itu sudah membahagiakan untuknya. Hal sekecil apapun akan terasa indah jika kita melakukannya bersama orang yang kita cintai. KyungSoo percaya akan hal itu. Kai menatap KyungSoo heran,namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan membalas menggenggam erat jemari mungil KyungSoo.

Kai dan KyungSoo menghabiskan sore itu sambil menikmati indahnya taman di sore hari. Keduanya terlihat sangat senang, Kai bahkan tidak sungkan menciumi pipi KyungSoo jika ia merasa gemas. Sesekali juga mereka berpelukan ditengah kerumunan para pengunjung. Dunia milik berdua? Mungkin memang itu kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kai dan KyungSoo saat ini. Perasaan cinta yang menggebu-gebu membuat mereka mengabaikan lingkungan sekeliling mereka.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam,Kai dan KyungSoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Keduanya sepakat untuk naik busway menuju rumah mereka. Namun mereka pulang di jam yang salah, sebab jam segini bus akan sangat ramai dan sesak oleh para penumpang yang baru saja pulang kerja.

Kai dan KyungSoo terpaksa berdesak-desakan didalam bus tersebut,mereka juga tidak mendapat tempat duduk jadi terpaksa berdiri. Posisi keduanya saling berhadapan,dengan tubuh KyungSoo yang menghimpit dinding bus dan tubuh Kai yang berada didepannya,bermaksud melindungi KyungSoo. Namun sesaknya bus membuat tubuh keduanya nyaris menempel satu sama lain.

Bus berhenti pada halte berikutnya,namun bukannya mengeluarkan penumpang, bus malah semakin sesak akibat bertambahnya beberapa penumpang dari halte tersebut. Dan membuat seisi bus semakin sesak, tubuh Kai dan KyungSoo pun menempel satu sama lain.

Debaran jantung KyungSoo terasa semakin terpacu. Tubuh Kai benar-benar bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya,tidak bisa dipungkiri sedikit pemikiran yang aneh-aneh singgah dikepalanya. KyungSoo pun lebih memilih menunduk ketimbang menatap wajah kekasihnya yang entah seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini.

Tubuh KyungSoo terasa seperti terkena sengatan listrik saat merasakan jari-jari seseorang meraba-raba area selangkangannya. KyungSoo sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ia mendapati Kai tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. KyungSoo menggelengkan kepalanya,meminta Kai untuk menghentikan hal tersebut. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangan Kai malah semakin intens meraba-raba selangkangan KyungSoo. Jemari nakalnya mulai mengelus junior KyungSoo yang masih terbungkus celana, ia mengelusnya dari bawah keatas dan itu membuat tubuh KyungSoo bergetar. KyungSoo juga menggigit bibir bawahnya,jangan sampai ia mendesah ditempat ramai seperti ini.

Tangan KyungSoo berusaha menjauhkan tangan nakal Kai dari tubuhnya,namun Kai tidak hilang akal sampai disitu saja. Sebelah tangannya yang menganggur digunakan untuk memeluk pinggang mungil KyungSoo sehingga tubuh KyungSoo semakin menempel padanya. KyungSoo mencubit-cubit lengan Kai, tapi cubitan itu lebih terasa seperti gelitikan dikulit Kai.

"Nnnnghh..." KyungSoo sedikit mendesah saat jemari Kai menggaruk-garuk kejantanannya dari luar,ia menggaruknya dengan gerakan pelan. Membuat kejantanan KyungSoo menegang karenanya. KyungSoo sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki suara desahannya barusan. Dan aksi KyungSoo malah membuat Kai menyeringai senang.

Kai mulai melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Kini tangannya dengan perlahan namun pasti mulai membuka resleting celana KyungSoo. Seketika mata KyungSoo membulat. Kai...Apa dia gila?

Kai langsung memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana panjang milik KyungSoo. Tangannya membuka underware KyungSoo dari arah samping sehingga junior KyungSoo yang sudah menegang menyembul keluar,tanpa melepas celana KyungSoo tentunya. Kai menatap kejantanan KyungSoo sebentar,lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menelan salivanya kasar.

"KyungSoohh~" Bisik Kai dengan suara pelan ditelinga KyungSoo,kemudian meniupnya pelan. Jika saja Kai tidak menumpu pinggang KyungSoo mungkin KyungSoo sudah ambruk saat ini. Kai baru saja ingin mengocok junior KyungSoo,namun ternyata bus mereka sudah hampir tiba di dekat rumah mereka. Kai pun terpaksa memasukkan kembali junior KyungSoo,lalu menaikkan resleting KyungSoo dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan KyungSoo? Wajahnya memerah dengan sedikit keringat dipelipisnya. Ia juga harus menutupi bagian selangkangannya sebab kejantanannya sudah terlanjur menegang akibat ulah Kai tadi.

.

.

KyungSoo dan Kai sudah tiba di rumah mereka. KyungSoo mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan berniat membuka pintu.

"Sayang..." Tubuh KyungSoo kembali membeku dan gerakannya terhenti saat -sekali lagi- tangan nakal Kai meremas pantatnya dari belakang.

"...Kai,hentikan..."Jawab KyungSoo sambil memutar kunci. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya malam ini, Kai mungkin benar-benar akan menghabisinya.

KyungSoo langsung menuju kamar mandi begitu pintu terbuka. Ia menghela nafas begitu melihat underware nya yang sudah terlihat basah dan sesuatu yang masih menonjol. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menuntaskannya dengan bantuan kedua tangannya.

.

"Sayang..." Panggil Kai lagi. Ia mendekati KyungSoo yang tengah berada didapur. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya tubuh KyungSoo kembali menegang. Ia semakin cepat menggerakkan pisau yang tengah ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran. Dan saking cepatnya tanpa sengaja telunjuk kiri KyungSoo teriris pisau.

"Aduh..." KyungSoo melepas pisau ditangannya. Kai yang berada disebelah KyungSoo juga sedikit kaget.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kai. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan sambil berusaha meraih tissue diatas kulkas. Namun sebelum ia berhasil meraihnya,Kai sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam jari KyungSoo yang terluka tadi. KyungSoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. Kai dengan segera menghisap darah yang keluar dari telunjuk KyungSoo,sesekali Kai menggunakan lidahnya. KyungSoo sedikit merinding sebab gerakan lidah Kai itu membuat jarinya terasa geli.

Kai menatap KyungSoo tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari jemari KyungSoo. Begitu pula dengan KyungSoo, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai yang tengah menghisap jarinya dengan errr sedikit sensual?

Kai kemudian mengeluarkan jari KyungSoo dari dalam mulutnya. Namun bukan berarti ia selesai, ia malah memasukkan jari tengah KyungSoo kedalam mulutnya dan mengemutnya. KyungSoo sontak berusaha mengeluarkan jarinya,namun Kai melah semakin erat mencengkeram pergelangan KyungSoo.

"Mmmmngh...mmnhh..." Kai sengaja mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dalam hisapannya. Membuat KyungSoo semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Kai kemudian mengisap jari manis,kelingking dan ibu jari KyungSoo setelahnya,dengan cara yang sama. Dengan matanya yang menatap tajam dan menggoda kearah KyungSoo.

"K...Kai,hentikan!" KyungSoo merasa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Ia tidak tahan dengan Kai yang terus menggodanya seperti ini. KyungSoo memang menginginkannya,tapi sungguh bokongnya masih sakit.

"Sayang..." Panggil Kai setelah melepaskan jemari KyungSoo.

"...Kai,aku bilang hentikan!" KyungSoo melepaskan tangannya secara paksa dan mengelap tangannya yang basah akibat saliva milik Kai barusan.

"Sayang..." Panggil Kai lagi. KyungSoo sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kai,takut jika tangan Kai mulai nakal menggerayangi tubuhnya lagi. "Ne?"

"Nanti bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ya?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. Mungkin ia memang terlalu berburuk sangka pada kekasihnya itu. KyungSoo kemudian mengangguk kecil dan meneruskan masaknya.

.

.

.

KyungSoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Kai,didalam kamar terlihat Kai yang sudah menunggunya dengan beberapa buku diatas meja. Kai kemudian menepuk-nepuk kursi sebelahnya,meminta KyungSoo untuk duduk disana. KyungSoo pun menurut.

"Jadi...Kita belajar apa?"

"...Biologi"

"Materinya?"

"...Reproduksi"

"..."

Seketika KyungSoo terdiam. Ia merutuki dirinya yang mudah percaya pada Kai. Ia merasa seperti tikus kecil yang baru saja masuk kedalam jebakan seekor tikus hitam. Maksudnya...Lihatlah dirinya sekarang. Berada dikamar Kai dengan Kai disebelahnya. Sesekali mata KyungSoo melirik kearah Kai yang sepertinya mempunyai seribu rencana dibalik tatapannya itu. Lalu, reproduksi? Apa maksudnya ini Kim Jongin? KyungSoo tak hentinya mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kai yang mendapati KyungSoo tengah mencuri pandang kearahnya. KyungSoo pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku dihadapannya. Tidak sempat melihat Kai yang baru saja menyunggingkan smirk padanya.

KyungSoo pun mulai menjelaskan isi buku yang ia baca,meski dalam hati ia memaki Kai sebab kai memberikannya buku yang banyak terdapat istilah errr terlalu vulgar untuknya. KyungSoo juga tak dapat menutupi kegugupannya sebab Kai terus saja menatapnya intens ketika ia sedang berbicara.

"Kau mengerti kai?" Tanya KyungSoo.

"Eh?Apanya?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah konyolnya,membuat KyungSoo menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku ya?" KyungSoo menepuk pelan kepala Kai dengan buku ditangannya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti teori,aku akan mengerti jika di praktekkan langsung..." Jawab Kai manja. Bersamaan dengan ia mendekatkan kursinya pada KyungSoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" KyungSoo sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin sonsangnim bisa mengajariku hmm?" Kai berbisik di telinga KyungSoo dengan suara serak dan seksinya.

"Kai...berhenti berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Ayolah sayang...kau mau dimana? Dapur? Toilet? Atau disini saja? Mmmngh..." Kai menjilat lubang telinga KyungSoo,lalu menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhhh..." KyungSoo memejamkan matanya begitu mendapatkan rangsangan diarea sensitif tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku,jadi berhenti menghindar..." Kini Kai mulai menarik kaos v-neck KyungSoo hingga sebelah bahu KyungSoo terekspose,lalu Kai menjilatnya sambil sesekali menggigit kecil bahu tersebut. KyungSoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sayang~~"Panggil Kai lagi.

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja?" Kai menatap wajah KyungSoo yang sudah semerah tomat. KyungSoo sedang berpikir keras apakah ia harus mengijinkan Kai melakukannya atau tidak. Ia sudah terlalu terbuai dengan semua rangsangan Kai sejak di bus tadi.

"...Buka bajuku Kai..."

Kai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat KyungSoo mengatakan hal tersebut. Kai tahu KyungSoo tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan semua godaannya. Kai langsung menyingkirkan kursinya dan kursi KyungSoo sehingga keduanya sama-sama berdiri. Kai meraih ujung baju KyungSoo dan menariknya keatas hingga kaos KyungSoo terlepas. KyungSoo juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia membantu Kai melepaskan kaos milik Kai. Setelah itu diusapnya abs milik Kai dengan perlahan,sejujurnya KyungSoo sangat menyukai abs seksi milik kekasihnya itu.

Kai kemudian menyuruh tangan KyungSoo bertumpu pada meja berlajar dan membelakanginya. Kai terlebih dahulu melepaskan celana dan underwarenya sebelum ia melepaskan celana KyungSoo dari belakang. Setelah keduanya sama-sama naked,Kai kemudian menarik pinggang KyungSoo dari belakang. Menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dengan pantat KyungSoo.

"Kau bisa merasakan ereksi ku sayang?" Tanya Kai.

"... Ahhhh~ Nnnnh..." KyungSoo hanya mengangguk sambil mendesah. Melihat pose KyungSoo yang menggairahkan itu Kai langsung meludahi jarinya dengan saliva nya sendiri. Lalu membuka belahan pantat KyungSoo hingga hole KyungSoo yang berwarna pink itu terlihat. Kai langsung melesatkan ketiga jarinya kedalamnya. Mengapa? Karena Kai sudah tidak tahan.

"AHHH~ OHHH~ MMMNHH..." KyungSoo meremas buku Kai yang ada didepannya. Bokongnya yang belum sembuh seperti dirobek secara paksa.

"Maaf..." Kata Kai sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya,lalu menciumi punggung mulus KyungSoo. Ia pun meneruskan kegiatannya menyodok lubang KyungSoo. Tidak beberapa lama setelahnya Kai pun berhasil menyentuh prostat KyungSoo,sebab KyungSoo berteriak dengan keras hingga menggema diseluruh penjuru kamar. Tangan KyungSoo melepaskan paksa jari Kai yang masih berada didalam hole nya,membuat Kai sedikit kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Mmmhh...masukkan milikmu~ sekarang..."Titah KyungSoo. Kai menyeringai,dan dengan segera dimasukkannya juniornya yang panjang itu kedalam hole KyungSoo.

"AAAAAKKH...OHHH~" Lagi,KyungSoo meremas kuat buku tulis Kai . Dapat disaksikan buku Kai sudah hancur oleh cengkraman tangan KyungSoo. Kai langsung menggenjot lubang KyungSoo dengan brutal.

" Nnnnh...Ohhh..."

"Sebut namaku sayang..."Ucap Kai sambil berbisik.

"Nnnngh...Aniyaa~"

**PLAK...**

"KYAAAA... MMMNH...KAIIH~ OHHH... KAIII...NGAAAHH.." KyungSoo langsung mendesah kuat-kuat saat Kai memukul bokongnya dengan keras.

"Lagi..." Pinta Kai sambil memeluk KyungSoo dari belakang dengan tidak menghentikkan kegiatan dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kai...Ahhhh~ Ohhh... Nnnnhh...Kaiihh" KyungSoo menggeliat saat mendapat rangsangan bertubi-tubi dari Kai. Tangan Kai melingkar dan memeluk KyungSoo dari belakang sedang mencubiti nipplenya secara bergantian, bibir Kai tengah sibuk menjilati punggung KyungSoo dari belakang, dan terakhir kejantanan Kai yang sedang memanjakan hole KyungSoo. Mata KyungSoo nyaris tertutup,kenikmatan yang ia terima sungguh berlebihan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan mendesah. Dan tentu saja desahan KyungSoo semakin menaikkan libido Kai.

"Aaaawhh...Nnnngh..." KyungSoo memejamkan matanya saat tangan Kai yang semula memelintir nipple nya beralih tugas menjadi mengocok juniornya. Cengkraman KyungSoo pada buku-buku Kai semakin kuat. Kai terus menggenjot lubang KyungSoo dengan brutal,hingga hole KyungSoo kembali mengeluarkan darah.

" Mmmh...KyungSoo...Mnnh~"

Keduanya terus mendesah tak terkontrol hingga mencapai klimaks mereka secara bersamaan. KyungSoo hampir saja ambruk jika Kai tidak menopang tubuhnya. Kai pun langsung menggendong tubuh telanjang KyungSoo ketempat tidur dan menindihnya. Desahan KyungSoo pun mulai terdengar kembali setelahnya. Kamar Kai dipenuhi dengan suara desahan,entah itu desahan Kai yang meminta KyungSoo menyebut namanya,atau desahan KyungSoo yang meminta Kai mempercepat sodokannya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak memberitahu mereka dulu?"

"Aniya..Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Kyungie. Juga Kai..."

"...Baiklah, sekarang cepatlah berkemas. Besok kita berangkat pagi-pagi..."

"Ne..."

**TBC**

**Gyaaaaaa maafkan saya karena ff ini berubah rated ._. soalnya nggak lengkap aja gitu kalo ff kaisoo gak ada NCnya. Sayang banget kan muka sexy Kai nggak dimanfaatin daripada mubazir ya nggak? #modus sebenarnya aku bikin Nc gegara lagi galau hahaha :')**

**Tapi janji deh Ncnya chap ini aja ._. chap depan aku fokus sama klimaksnya. **

**Makasih ya buat yang udah review chap kemarin, pada nyolot semua reviewnya hahaha XD tapi gapapa kok aku seneng banget! Mumumu :* (readers : hoeeeek)**

**Atas permintaan beberapa reviewer, watak krystal aku nggak bikin jahat. Aku juga gatega sih hehe... Tapi soal pasangannya dia aku belum mikirin lebih jauh :) Bisa saja nanti kai balikan sama krystal XD *dicekik readers***

**Aku lagi berusaha banget biar chap ini selesai dibawah 10 chap, maybe 8? Kayak ff ku yang My Love is Sweeter Than This Cake mungkin.**

**Ada yang lagi heboh sama lagunya Exo yang Wolf nggak? Jujur aja kemarin tu aku utak atik tumblr buat cari full audionya. Dapet sih,tapi pas denger lagunya aku rada sweatdrop gitu ._. #AUUUUUU**

**Katanya ntu lagu demo bocor terus ada sasaeng yang upload ya? Tapi kayaknya SM nggak sebodoh itu sih masa lagu bisa bocor :/ apa kita cuman dipancing aja? Kayak 23 teaser Exo setahun lalu ._.**

**Oh iya, aku lagi ngetik sequelnya INDIGO,pairingnya Taoris :) Soalnya waktu itu ada reader yang minta ya? mungkin dalam 2 hari bakal di publish. Silahkan dibaca jika berminat hehe (readers : nggak janji ya | author : iya gapapa :') )**

**Eh apasih aku kok banyak ngomong gini -_- efek galau .**

**Oke sekian dari saya,semoga ff ini bermanfaat (?) Dan mian buat yang dibawah umur. Kemarin ada readers yang masih 17 tahun ya? Maaf saya sudah menodai mata anda ya sayang hahaha #plakk**

**Review please? :* mumumu~ (from Kai)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : STEP BROTHERS**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Characters : KaiSoo and HunHan**

**Rate : M**

**Author : Minerva Huang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Entah mengapa hari ini moodnya sangat baik. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kai datang kekelas cukup pagi hari ini.

"Pagi Sehun!" Sapa Kai begitu tiba di mejanya. Sehun hanya mendehem kecil sambil memperhatikan Kai yang terlihat meletakkan tas dimejanya.

"Tumben kau datang pagi..." Ucap Sehun.

"Sekali-sekali kan tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dikursi. Posisi meja Sehun dan Kai bersebelahan namun bersebrangan. Sehun sedikit kaget saat kai melemparkan sebuah bungkusan padanya, untung dengan sigap Sehun langsung dapat menangkapnya sebelum bungkusan tersebut mendarat mulus dilantai.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatapi bungkusan tersebut.

"Itu kado untukmu..."Jawab Kai.

"Kenapa baru memberikannya sekarang? Teman macam apa kau ini?" Canda Sehun sambil berpura-pura akan menendang kai.

"Hei! Aku sudah akan memberikannya kemarin malam. Tapi waktu aku menelepon kau malah sedang sibuk dengan Luhan..." Sindir Kai sambil memandang sinis ke arah Sehun. Sehun sedikit kaget dengan penuturan Kai.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

"Tentu saja dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau sempat-sempatnya mengangkat telepon saat sedang melakukan sex!" Ucapan terakhir Kai tidak begitu terdengar sebab Sehun langsung memberinya death glare. Mengingat suasana kelas sudah mulai ramai dan Sehun tidak ingin watak aslinya ketahuan oleh teman-temannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengan membuka bungkusan kado pemberian Kai barusan. Diamatinya kado berwarna biru langit yang dibungkus dengan sangat rapi dan sepertinya hati-hati.

"Kau yang membungkusnya? Tumben rapi sekali..."Puji Sehun sambil merobek kertas kado tersebut.

"Bukan aku yang membungkusnya..."Jawab Kai.

"...Lalu siapa? Krystal?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"...Aku sudah putus dengannya..." Sehun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia langsung menatap Kai yang tengah memandangnya serius.

"Apa?" Sehun kembali bertanya. Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"...Kami sudah putus" Ucap Kai lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kai,jangan bilang ini karena..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dapat disaksikannya Kai yang tengah terdiam sambil menatapnya was-was. Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Kai tidak pandai berbohong dan Sehun dapat mengetahuinya hanya melalui ekspresi wajahnya.

"KyungSoo?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya. Ia menatap kai penuh selidik.

"..."

"kai...jawab aku..."

"...Aku..."

"Kau?"

"Aku dan KyungSoo...sudah berpacaran..."Jawab kai pada akhirnya. Ia dapat menyaksikan raut wajah Sehun berubah drastis. Entah ekspresi apa itu, tapi Kai yakin Sehun tidak senang dengan keadaan saat ini. Kai tahu apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan KyungSoo salah, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Keduanya masih saling menatap satu sama laim. Kai masih was-was menunggu kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulut Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih terlihat berpikir.

"Kai..."

"ne?"

"...Kau tahu incest itu salah bukan?" Kalimat pertama dari Sehun langsung menusuk tepat dihati Kai. Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Kai...kau tahu ini tidak benar bukan? Kenapa kau meneruskannya?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kai tetap terdiam. Ia tidak punya alasan satupun untuk menangkis pertanyaan sehun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika orang tua kalian berdua mengetahui hal ini? Ini pasti akan sangat melukai KyungSoo. Ia sudah sangat tersiksa oleh perasaannya setahun lalu. Dan sekarang? Kau menyeretnya ke dalam masalah baru yang lebih rumit..."

"Aku...aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya..." Ucap Kai berusaha membela diri.

"Kai...dengarkan aku. Lebih baik kalian mengakhirinya segera daripada masalah ini menjadi lebih rumit. Aku selalu mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan,aku juga selalu membantumu. Tapi kali ini adalah pengecualian. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkannya..."

Benar. Ucapan sehun 100% benar. Namun Kai seakan merasa itu semua tidak lebih penting dibandingkan perasaannya pada KyungSoo. Kai baru saja memulainya, dan kai tidak bisa melepaskannya secepat ini. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana isak tangis KyungSoo akan terdengar lagi oleh telinganya jika ia memutuskan hubungan mereka secepat ini.

"Kai..."

"..."

"Aku tahu cinta itu datang tanpa mempertimbangkan waktu. Tapi pikirkan baik-baik resiko yang akan kalian hadapi jika meneruskan ini semua..."Ucap Sehun lagi. Alisnya berkerut. Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka hal yang ia takuti selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Kai hanya terdiam mendengarkan semua kata-kata Sehun. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pikirannya sangat kacau.

Keduanya terdiam meski suasana kelas semakin lama semakin ramai. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, dan memberikan kode pada kai untuk mengikutinya. Kai pun menurut dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

.

Keduanya tengah berada dikoridor kelas yang lumayan sepi. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa mendengarkan percakapan keduanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Sehun.

"...baru beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Apa kau langsung melakukan sex dengannya?"

"Eh?" Kai menoleh kearah sehun sedetik kemudian. Ia tidak tahu darimana Sehun bisa menebaknya. Bukankah ia belum memberi tahu apapun pada Sehun? Sehun hanya menghela nafas berat melihat reaksi Kai. Dugaannya memang benar.

"Kau melakukannya tanpa mengetahui betapa panjang perjuangnnya untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Tidakkah kau bisa memulainya dengan sesuatu yang manis tanpa sex atau sejenisnya? KyungSoo bukanlah krystal. Itu bisa membuatnya salah paham. Ia mungkin saja berpikir kau hanya mengincar tubuhnya..."

"..."

"Aku tidak tahu KyungSoo itu bodoh atau polos hingga ia semudah itu memaafkanmu. Sejujurnya aku masih tidak bisa memaaafkan diriku atas apa yang kita lakukan padanya di masa lalu. Secinta itukah ia padamu hingga dengan mudah ia memaafkanmu Kai?" Sehun menatap Kai yang terlihat syock dengan semua perkataannya.

"...Aku, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...Aku bingung...Aku baru saja melihatnya menangis dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya menangis untuk kesekian kalinya..."Ucap kai dengan suara seraknya. Sehun menatap kai dengan senyum pahit dibibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Kai meneruskan ini semua. Sebab kai, KyungSoo maupun kedua orang tua mereka akan sama-sama terluka. Ada sebersit rasa senang di hati Sehun sebab pada akhirnya Kai menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar ia cintai, namun perasaan takut lebih mendominasi otaknya.

Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Kai, berusaha memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku harap kau bisa mengambil tindakan yang benar. Kau tahu aku selalu mengingikan yang terbaik untukmu bukan?" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Kai yang awalnya cemberutpun perlahan mulai mengukir senyum di bibirnya. Meski kata-kata Sehun barusan sesungguhnya membuatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat ini. Pelajaran hari ini benar-benar full namun tidak ada satupun yang masuk kedalam otaknya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang. KyungSoo, KyungSoo dan KyungSoo.

Ingin rasanya Kai berlari agar cepat sampai ke rumah, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melakukan itu semua. Kai tidak menyangka beban pikiran akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi selemas ini.

**CKLEK...**

Kai membuka pintu dan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa melepas sepatunya. Ia langsung mencari-cari sesosok namja mungil yang seharian ini menghantui pikirannya. Indra penciuman Kai menangkap aroma harum dari arah dapur. Dapat dipastikan KyungSoo sedang memasak makan malam saat ini. Kai memelankan derap langkahnya, tidak ingin sang kekasih menyadari kehadirannya. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya saat mendapati sang kekasih sedang sibuk mencuci sayuran diwastafel. Dengan celemek berwarna biru langit yang membuat Kai gemas padanya.

Kai perlahan mendekati sosok tersebut dari belakang,lalu dengan hati-hati melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang mungil tersebut dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang kekasih. Menghirup dalam aroma vanilla yang berasal dari parfum KyungSoo. Kai bisa menebak pasti KyungSoo baru saja mandi sebelum memasak makan malam.

KyungSoo terlonjak kaget saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan meneruskan masaknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku..."Kata KyungSoo. Kai tersenyum lalu mencium pipi KyungSoo dari samping, kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk KyungSoo.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Kata Kai tepat ditelinga KyungSoo. KyungSoo hanya diam,namun Kai tahu bahwa KyungSoo tengah merona saat ini.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu seharian Kai. Jangan berlebihan..."

"Aku tidak berlebihan kok. Aku memang merindukanmu. Mumumu~"Kai memanyunkan bibirnya dan semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh KyungSoo. Sedangkan KyungSoo hanya tertawa kecil sambil sedikit menggeliat.

"Masak apa sayang?" tanya kai lagi. Matanya sedikit mengintip pada bahan-bahan yang berada diatas meja.

"Pokoknya masakan enak..." Jawab KyungSoo tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hahh...Aku lapar sekali..." Ucap Kai manja.

"Makanya cepatlah mandi, biar aku bisa menyelesaikan ini semua...Aku tidak bisa bergerak jika kau memelukku terus seperti ini" Omel KyungSoo yang justru malah mengundang tawa dari kai. Kai pun melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh yungSoo.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu..." Ucap kai sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan KyungSoo didapur.

.

.

.

Kai tengah berada dibawah guyuran shower saat ini. Hangatnya air yang mengalir disekujur tubuhnya memberikan ketenangan tersendiri. Meski sejujurnya kai masih sangat kepikiran dengan kata-kata Sehun tadi pagi. Kai sungguh bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Sehun,namun entah mengapa niat itu lenyap seketika tatkala ia menatap wajah manis KyungSoo. Rasa sayang Kai semakin memuncak tiap keduanya bertemu, dan semakin kuat keinginan Kai untuk tetap mempertahankan KyungSoo disisinya.

Kai baru saja selesai mandi, dan aroma masakan langung tercium olehnya begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Dengan kaos pendek dan handuk dilehernya kai langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan. Disana terlihat KyungSoo yang tengah mengatur piring diatas meja. KyungSoo tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Kai.

"Ayo makan..." Ucap Kai sambil menarikkan kursi untuk KyungSoo. KyungSoo sedikit kaget sebab Kai belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya menatap kai bingung.

"Kenapa? Ayo duduk..."kai menepuk-nepuk kursi yang ia tarik barusan. KyungSoo akhirnya menurut dan duduk dikursi tersebut. Keduanya pun mulai menyantap makan malam mereka.

.

"Kai..."

"Hmmm?"

"Kau tidak belajar?" Tanya KyungSoo. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di sofa depan televisi. Dengan Kai yang tengah terbaring dipangkuan KyungSoo. Sesekali tangan mungil KyungSoo bergerak mengelus kepala Kai dengan lembut,Kai hanya meresponnya dengan menutup matanya. Merasakan kedamaian akibat sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

"Ani...aku lelah..."Jawab kai pelan. Dibukanya matanya,menatap lurus ke wajah KyungSoo yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang meneduhkan tersebut. KyungSoo merasakan pipinya memanas sebab tatapan Kai sungguh dalam,secepat mungkin ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mata Kai. Kai hanya tertawa kecil dengan respon KyungSoo.

"Kau kenapa hmm?" Tanya Kai sambil melepaskan tangan KyungSoo yang masih menutup matanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu,aku malu..."Jawab KyungSoo.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya?Baiklah..."Kai memasang tampang jengkelnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah televisi. KyungSoo menggembungkan pipinya dan membalikkan wajah Kai agar kembali menatapnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda~" KyungSoo sedikit merajuk dan memencet-mencet pipi Kai.

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Kai dengan nada manja. KyungSoo menghela nafas lalu kembali mengelus surai hitam milik Kai.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf..."

"Aku akan memaafkan mu, tapi cium aku ~" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. KyungSoo sedikit merona dan tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kai. Keduanya mulai larut dalam ciuman panjang penuh cinta tersebut. Sebelah tangan Kai mulai bergerak menuju tengkuk KyungSoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini kai mencium KyungSoo dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa KyungSoo menyukai Kai yang seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa lama berciuman, keduanya pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kai menggesekkan hidungnya di hidung KyungSoo sebelum akhirnya keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Masih marah?"Tanya KyungSoo. Kai menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"KyungSoo..."

"Hmm?"

"...Aku minta maaf soal kemarin..."

"Kemarin?" KyungSoo menatap kai bingung.

"Ne,seharusnya aku tidak langsung menyentuhmu...Aku seharusnya memulai hubungan ini dengan sesuatu yang manis. Bukannya ...sex"Ucap Kai pelan. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius, ia sepertinya benar-benar menyesal. KyungSoo terdiam,ditatapnya manik hitam Kai yang memancarkan keseriusan dari kata-katanya tersebut.

"Aku...tidak ingin kau salah paham. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir aku memanfaatkanmu hanya untuk hal seperti itu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu,KyungSoo..." Ucap Kai lagi.

"KyungSoo..."

"...Ne?"

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu,Kai..."

"..."

"Kau tahu? Kau mungkin akan menganggapku maniak jika kau tahu seperti apa perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku tidak akan bisa menolak apapun keinginanmu. Dengan senang hati aku akan menurutinya. Bahkan jika seandainya saat ini kau hanya mempermainkanku pun, aku..." KyungSoo tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sakit dengan kata-katanya sendiri. KyungSoo memang bodoh layaknya keledai. Ia hanya tidak ingin melewatkan satu kempatan dimana ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang waktu bersama Kai. KyungSoo plin plan dan tidak konsisten. Ia masih saja buta oleh perasaannya sendiri. KyungSoo mungkin memang masih dibayangi oleh trauma masa lalu. Hingga ia tak menyadari saat ini yang tengah ada di hadapannya adalah Kai yang berbeda. Kai yang sungguh mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"KyungSoo..."

"...ne?"

"kau...masih tidak yakin padaku?" Tanya Kai. KyungSoo terdiam, tidak bisa dipungkiri ia memang belum yakin akan keseriusan Kai. ingin rasanya ia mengangguk tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin hanya dengan satu gerakan anggukan kepala darinya, Kai akan meninggalkannya. KyungSoo masih ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku akan buktikan kalau aku serius..."

"...Meski harus menghentikan pernikahan Appa sekalipun..."Ucap Kai pada akhirnya. KyungSoo membeku. Tangannya yang semula mengelus rambut Kai tiba-tiba berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Akhirnya, mereka sampai pada topik yang benar-benar KyungSoo hindari. KyungSoo benar-benar takut membahas ini. Membayangkannya saja ia tidak sanggup.

"KyungSoo..."

"..."

"Percayalah padaku..."Kai mengelus pipi KyungSoo pelan. Dapat disaksikannya mata KyungSoo mulai menampung cairan bening yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menetes. Tangan KyungSoo bergerak mengentuh tangan Kai yang tengah mengelus pipinya dan menggenggam erat tangan Kai. Di pejamkan matanya, dan bersamaan dengan itu setetes cairan bening berhasil lolos dari matanya dan mendarat sempurna di pipi kai.

Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan mendudukkan diri disamping KyungSoo. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil yang mulai bergetar itu ke pelukannya. Kai benar-benar tidak tahan melihat KyungSoo seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku...Maafkan aku sudah menyeretku kedalam masalah ini...Kau boleh meninggalkanku jika kau tidak menginginkannya..."Ucap kai sambil mengelus rambut KyungSoo. KyungSoo menutup mulutnya,menahan isakan yang memaksa untuk keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Kai barusan.

"Aku...aku tidak mau...Jangan tinggalkan aku Kai~" Ucap KyungSoo sambil sedikit terisak. Jari-jari mungilnya bergerak meremas kaos Kai.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kai sambil menangkup wajah KyungSoo dengan tangannya. KyungSoo menyambutnya dengan anggukan pelan. Kai tersenyum lalu kembali membawa KyungSoo kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

Keduanya cukup lama berpelukan dalam posisi seperti itu. Hingga Kai merasakan tubuh KyungSoo terasa semakin berat. Kai sedikit melirik dan ternyata KyungSoo sudah tertidur didadanya. Dengan menggunakan sedikit tenaganya Kai menggendong KyungSoo ala bridal dan membawa KyungSoo kekamarnya.

Kai merebahkan tubuh KyungSoo di tempat tidur. Kemudian menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada KyungSoo. Kai hampir saja berpaling dan menutup pintu kamar hingga suara KyungSoo yang sedikit serak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Kai..."

"Ne?"Kai berbalik dan menatap KyungSoo. Dapat ia saksikan KyungSoo tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya merah dan bengkak, campuran antara bekas tangisan dan rasa kantuk yang membuncah.

"Mau kemana?" tanya KyungSoo lagi.

"...Aku mau tidur..." Jawab Kai. KyungSoo terdiam.

"Oh,baiklah...Selamat tidur..." Ucap KyungSoo dan kemudian membalikkan badannya membelakangi Kai. Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan hendak memejamkan matanya. Namun matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan kasurnya bergerak-gerak dan seperti ada seseorang yang merangkak mendekatinya.

"Eh?" KyungSoo menoleh saat mendapati Kai tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ayo tidur bersama..." Ucap kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. KyungSoo tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya hingga keduanya berhadapan. Digerakkan kedua tangannya membalas pelukan Kai. Kai menghujani kening KyungSoo dengan ribuan kecupan di keningnya,sedangkan KyungSoo memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Kai di kenignya. Suara rintik hujan, redupnya lampu kamar dan hangatnya selimut yang melapisi tubuh mereka menjadi pelengkap malam Kai dan KyungSoo. Tidak ada nafsu kali ini. Seluruh kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan sepenuhnya terjadi karena cinta.

.

.

.

KyungSoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat mendengar bunyi alarm. Di gerakkan tangannya mematikan alarm yang terletak tepat disebelah tempat tidurnya. KyungSoo agak kesusahan bergerak sebab kedua tangan kai masih memeluknya protektif. Kai memeluk KyungSoo seperti memeluk sebuah guling. Dan dengan sedikit usaha akhirnya KyungSoo dapat melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai.

**Ting tong...**

Suara bel terdengar oleh telinga KyungSoo. Ia pun segera beranjak dari posisinya dan berniat membukakan pintu. Namun saat ia hendak turun dari tempat tidur tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kai. KyungSoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kai...lepaskan tanganku, ada tamu dibawah" Ucap KyungSoo. Kai terdiam dan tetap memejamkan matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia memanyunkan bibirnya. KyungSoo menghela nafas panjang dan langsung mendekati Kai yang tengah tertidur.

"Mmuaah..." Ucap KyungSoo begitu mengecup pipi Kai. Kai tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan KyungSoo.

"Gomawo chagi..." Ucap Kai yang kemudian menarik selimutnya kembali. KyungSoo hanya menggeleng heran dan langsung menuju pintu depan.

**Ting...Tong...**

KyungSoo mempercepat langkah kaki mungilnya begitu suara bel kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

Kai menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tangannya meraba-raba sebelahnya namun ia tak menemukan KyungSoo disampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian baru ia tersadar jika KyungSoo meninggalkan kamar setelah memberinya morning kiss. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Kai merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Nanti saja chagi...Aku masih ngantuk" Ucap Kai dengan mata tertutup.

"..."

"Buatkan aku sarapan, atau aku akan meminta double morning kiss..."Ucap Kai lagi.

"...Kai,ayo bangun"

Seketika mata Kai membulat. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan berbalik kearah sumber suara.

"Appa?!"

.

.

.

KyungSoo masih sibuk membantu sang Eomma membereskan barang-barang dari dalam koper. Appa Kai mempersilahkan sang Eomma menempati kamar kosong yang sudah lama tidak ditempati. KyungSoo terlebih dahulu membersihkan kamar tersebut sebelum meminta Eomma nya masuk.

"Kyungie..."

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"...Menyenangkan"

KyungSoo sedang membuka jendela kamar sedangkan sang Eomma mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur.

"Dimana Kai?" Tanya sang Eomma lagi.

"Dia masih tidur dikamarnya..."

"Oh begitu..."

"..."

"Kyungie..."

"Ne?"

"Lihatlah ini..." KyungSoo mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada jemari sang Eomma. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda disana, disana...telah terlingkar manis sebuah cincin. Cincin berlian yang sangat indah. KyungSoo terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Hatinya berusaha keras untuk tidak menebak apa maksud dari keberadaan cincin tersebut. Namun percuma, senyum bahagia yang terpancar dari bibir sang Eomma sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Pertanyaan sang Eomma sontak menyadarkan KyungSoo dari lamunannya.

"...Indah. Indah sekali Eomma..." Jawab KyungSoo. Bibirnya bergerak namun tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Seolah ia mendapatkan serangan stroke secara tiba-tiba disekujur tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Eomma rasa juga begitu..." Jawab Sang Eomma sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Tanpa menyadari KyungSoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

"Benarkah?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Kai saat mendengar semua cerita sang Appa. Sang Appa mengangguk sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Kai tidak tersenyum,sama sekali. Seluruh cerita sang Appa benar-benar membuat rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap. Dan entah mengapa Kai merasakan oksigen disekelilingnya menipis. Dada Kai terasa sangat sesak.

"Sebaiknya kita turun. Appa sudah membelikan sarapan untuk kita..." Appa Kai langsung beranjak dari posisinya.

Kai dan Appa Kai bersama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ruang makan. Setiba mereka disana,terlihat Eomma KyungSoo tengah menyeruput teh hangat dari gelasnya. Eomma KyungSoo tersenyum begitu melihat sang calon suami tiba di ruang makan. Appa Kai pun membalas senyumnya lalu mulai memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan sang calon istri.

"Pagi Jongin..." Sapa Eomma KyungSoo. Kai hanya meresponnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Duduklah..." Ucap Eomma KyungSoo lagi. Kai pun menurut dan mengambil posisi pada sebuah kursi kosong yang berada disebelah kursi Appanya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar langkah kaki mendekat, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia mendapati KyungSoo tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Kai dan KyungSoo sama-sama terdiam,entah mengapa keduanya menjadi sangat canggung. Kai tersenyum canggung lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan meminum segelas susu dihadapannya. Sedangkan KyungSoo langsung duduk disebelah Eommanya yang tidak lain berhadapan dengan kursi Kai.

"Baiklah,ayo kita makan..."Ucap sang Appa membuka suara. Mereka pun mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Jadi...Bagaimana sekolahmu Kai?" Tanya Appa Kai lagi.

"Lumayan Appa..."Jawab Kai sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Kai tidak macam-macam kan,KyungSoo?" Sekarang giliran KyungSoo yang ditanya oleh Appa Kai. KyungSoo menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya lalu menatap Appa Kai yang tengah bertanya padanya.

"Ne, Jongin tidak macam-macam...Nilainya jauh lebih baik sekarang"

"Wah...itu bagus Kai! Sepertinya memang KyungSoo cocok menjadi hyung mu" Ucap Appa Kai dengan senyum sumringah. Sama halnya dengan Eomma KyungSoo. Sedangkan Kai serta KyungSoo hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Oh iya,apa kau masih berpacaran dengan Krystal?"

Kai terdiam. Ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap KyungSoo yang tengah menunduk.

"...Aku sudah putus dengannya,Appa..."Jawab Kai.

"Huh? Lalu siapa yang kau sebut saat kau tidur tadi?"Tanya Appa Kai bingung.

"Aku sudah punya pacar baru Appa..."

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Kai menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba-tiba KyungSoo tersedak dan batuk. Kai langsung mengambilkan air dan memberikannya pada KyungSoo.

"Makannya pelan-pelan chagi..."Kata nyonya Do sambil mengelus punggung putranya. KyungSoo hanya mengangguk pelan. Tanpa mengetahui Kai tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Aku sudah punya pacar..."Ucap Kai lagi. KyungSoo meremas kemejanya,ia tidak ingin Kai mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan sama sekali.

"Benarkah?Siapa?"

"...Kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya pada Appa..."

"Hmm...baiklah"

Kalimat final sang Appa mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Semuanya pun kembali fokus pada sarapan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Kai..."

"..."

"Hei,Kai!"

"Eh?Ne..."

Kai sedang larut dalam lamunannya hingga tiba-tiba Sehun menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kai.

"Aku punya game baru. Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya?"Usul Sehun. Kai menatap Sehun datar sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah..."

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Kai. Sehun sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kai,namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi. Itu hanya akan membuat Kai bertambah bingung.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kai tiba dirumah. Kai menatap rumah yang saat itu sudah berada dihadapannya,ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

Cukup sekali menekan bel rumah,pintu sudah terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok namja manis dengan celemek berwarna biru ditubuhnya. Kai tertegun,entah engapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat rindu pada namja dihadapannya ini. Mata bulat milik namja tersebut semakin membulat saat tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya erat. Tubuh mungilnya seakan menolak sikap Kai. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Kai meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Kyungie siapa yang...Oh,jongin?" Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kai dan KyungSoo yang tengah berpelukan didepan pintu. Kai langsung melepaskan KyungSoo dan melempar senyum pada calon ibu tirinya.

"Kalian akrab sekali ya,aku senang melihatnya..."Ucap Nyonya Do sabil tersenyum. Sebuah keajaiban ia muncul lebih awal sebab akan ada kemungkinan Kai akan mencium KyungSoo sebentar lagi.

"Aku dan Kyungie baru saja selesai membuat makan malam. Cepatlah mandi lalu kita makan bersama..." Kai mengangguk pelan sebelum yeoja paruh baya tersebut kembali kedapur dan meninggalkannya berdua bersama KyungSoo.

"KyungSoo..." Panggil Kai. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan KyungSoo. Namun tidak seperti biasanya,kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai kali ini.

"...tidak sekarang Kai" Ucap KyungSoo sedikit berbisik. Kai terdiam,ia mengerti keadaan KyungSoo saat ini. Sebab keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan KyungSoo.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

"Eomma akan menjemput Appa Kai setelah ini..."

"Hmm?Bukankah Appa membawa mobil sendiri?" Tanya Kai dengan makanan yang masih penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Kai...telan dulu makanannya..."potong KyungSoo dengan nada sedikit memerintah. Kai terdiam lalu tersenyum manis pada KyungSoo.

"Ne~ Baiklah..." KyungSoo tidak dapat menahan gejolak di dadanya melihat Kai tersenyum semanis itu padanya. Sehingga secara tidak sadar bibirnya melengkung keatas membalas senyuman Kai.

"Barusan Eomma menerima telepon jika mobil Appa Kai masuk bengkel. Entahlah sebabnya apa..."Jawab Nyonya Do sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eomma sudah selesai?"Tanya KyungSoo dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari sang Eomma.

"Eomma akan kembali sekitar 1 jam lagi..."

"Ne..."

Eomma Kai pergi menjemput Appa Kai setelahnya,meninggalkan Kai dan KyungSoo didalam rumah. Dengan segala kebimbangan dan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan gejolak hatinya pada KyungSoo,di satu sisi mereka hanyalah pasangan kekasih biasa yang tengah kasmaran diawal hubungan. Namun disisi lain Kai menyadari bahwa ia dan KyungSoo akan menjadi saudara tidak lama lagi.

"Hyung..."

"Ne?"

"...Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Jemari KyungSoo yang tadinya tengah menuliskan rumus matematika di buku milik Kai pun seketika berhenti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya dalam.

"Apa?" Tanya KyungSoo. Keheningan tercipta beberapa detik setelahnya. Kai terlihat berpikir,manik hitamnya menatap KyungSoo dalam. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?" Ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi wajah KyungSoo. Kai tahu KyungSoo sensitif dengan topik ini, tapi mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain membicarakannya bersama.

"...Aku tidak tahu Kai,aku bingung..." Jawab KyungSoo yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku khawatir jika Appa mu dan Eomma ku mengetahuinya. Tapi...aku juga tidak mau hubungan kita berakhir..."Ucap KyungSoo lagi. Ia dapat merasakan matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Apa kau ingin kita membicarakannya langsung pada Appa?"

"Kau gila Kai?!"

"Kau baru tahu kalau aku gila?"

"..."

"KyungSoo..."

"...Kai,aku butuh waktu. Kau tahu...ini tidak mudah..." Ucap KyungSoo sambil menatap Kai dalam. Kai yang mengertipun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah..."

Kai menghapus setetes cairan bening yang lolos dari mata KyungSoo kemudian mengelus pelan pipi sang kekasih. KyungSoo tidak menjawab kata-kata Kai barusan, ia terlalu sibuk mengendalikan isak tangis yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan KyungSoo.

"Aniya,aku baik-baik saja..." Jawab KyungSoo sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menghadiahi sebuah senyuman manis pada Kai. Kai yang menyaksikannya pun tersenyum dan secara perlahan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada KyungSoo. Semakin dekat, dan KyungSoo secara perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya.

KyungSoo hanya pasrah menerima sentuhan bibir Kai dibibirnya. Kai sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan KyungSoo, dan KyungSoo terlihat menikmati ciuman tersebut. Kai pun kembali memejamkan matanya dan memberi lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir KyungSoo.

Semua berjalan begitu saja,tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang memulainya. Bibir mungil KyungSoo mulai mengeluarkan desahan kecil saat Kai melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit bergairah. Keduanya masih berada dalam posisi terduduk dan dibangku masing-masing. Seperti sebuah gerakan refleks, jemari mungil KyungSoo mulai menarik tubuh Kai agar mendekat dan meremas-remas surai hitam milik Kai.

"Mmmmngh...Ahh"

Sebuah desahan meluncur dari bibir KyungSoo saat Kai tiba-tiba melepas ciuman mereka. KyungSoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan sayu namun penuh tanya.

"KyungSoo...maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Ta..tapi Kai...aku sudah...mmmnh~"KyungSoo menundukkan kepalanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah menatap sesuatu dibalik celananya yang sudah terlihat menonjol.

"Tapi hyung..."Ucap Kai ragu.

"Aku mohon...Nnngh~"

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut dihadapan KyungSoo yang masih terduduk. Dilepaskannya celana KyungSoo hingga sebatas lutut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah selangkangan KyungSoo.

" Ahhhh...Ohhh...Mmmmh" KyungSoo semakin mendesah keras saat Kai mulai menyedot kejantanannya. Tubuh KyungSoo melengkung kedepan hingga kepala KyungSoo hampir bersentuhan dengan punggung Kai. Kedua tangan KyungSoo meremas-remas baju Kai.

"Lagihh...lebih dalam...Ahh~"

**Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...**

Suasana kamar yang mulai memanas mulai terusik oleh suara bel dari luar rumah. Kai langsung menarik kepalanya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ekspresinya berubah seketika,begitu pula dengan KyungSoo. Wajah KyungSoo memucat antara kaget dan menahan hasratnya. Dengan gelagapan Kai langsung menarik selimut dari atas tempat tidurnya dan memakaikannya ditubuh KyungSoo lalu mencium kening KyungSoo singkat. Mungkin memakaikan selimut memang agak aneh untuk dilakukan,namun jauh lebih baik dibanding meninggalkan KyungSoo dalam keadaan setengah telanjang.

Kai langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Dengan tubuh bergetar ia berjalan menjauhi KyungSoo yang tengah mematung dikursi.

"K...Kai..." Panggil KyungSoo dengan suara sedikit serak.

"...Ne?"Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ma...maafkan aku..." Ucap KyungSoo. Kai menatap KyungSoo dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lebih baik hyung ke kamar mandi, aku akan membukakan pintu..." Jawab Kai. KyungSoo mengangguk pelan sebelum memperbaiki celananya.

.

.

.

"Kai kau darimana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Appa Kai begitu pintu ruang tamu terbuka.

"...Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang belajar..."

"Kyungie mana?" Tanya Nyonya Do yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Appa Kai. Kai mati-matian memasang ekspresi tenang diwajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab.

"KyungSoo hyung sedang si toilet,katanya perutnya sakit..."Jawab Kai. Sedangkan Eomma KyungSoo hanya mengangguk paham. Tidak menyadari bahwa anaknya kini tengah menangis dibawah shower merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan suara isakan yang ditahan, KyungSoo memposisikan tubuh mungilnya dibawah guyuran shower.

.

.

.

"Kyungie..."

"Ne?"

"Matamu bengkak?kau kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Do khawatir melihat keadaan KyungSoo.

"Aniya...Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab KyungSoo. Ia sedikit menahan rasa gugupnya sebab sang Eomma malah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"...Kau yakin? Tidak mau cerita pada Eomma?"

"Eomma tidak percaya padaku? Aku baik-baik saja..Sungguh!" Jawab KyungSoo berusaha meyakinkan Eommanya. Sedangkan nyonya Do hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mau tidur dengan Eomma?"Tanya nyonya Do saat KyungSoo baru saja hendak keluar kamar.

"Kenapa menatap Eomma seperti itu? Eomma kan rindu padamu. Sudah 2 bulan kita tidak bertemu kan?" Sebuah permintaan yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh KyungSoo. Ia pun tersenyum dan mulai menaiki ranjang Eommanya.

"Kyungie..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu? Appa Kai berencana memajukan tanggal pernikahan kami..."

"..." KyungSoo terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamar. Keduanya kini tengah tidur bersebelahan.

"Menurutmu apa tidak terlalu buru-buru?"

"...Aku rasa tidak"

"...Kyungie..."

"Hmmm?"

"Apa kau keberatan Eomma menikah lagi?" Sekali lagi,KyungSoo terdiam. Tidak. KyungSoo sama sekali tidak keberatan jika Eommanya menikah,asalkan calon suami Eomma nya bukanlah Appa dari kekasihnya sendiri.

"...Tidak. Tentu saja tidak..." Dan akhirnya sebuah kebohongan fatal yang terucap dari bibir KyungSoo.

.

.

.

Sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari,namun Kai masih saja terjaga. Matanya sama sekali tidak bisa tertutup. Sejak meninggalkan KyungSoo dikamar tadi, ia belum bertemu dengan KyungSoo lagi. Khawatir? Tentu saja Kai khawatir. Andai saja saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua dirumah, Kai pastu sudah membawa bantal dan selimutnya kekamar KyungSoo. Lalu dengan seenak perutnya Kai akan mendaratkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh KyungSoo yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Kai meraih ponsel diatas meja. Mengetik sesuatu disana,namun jemarinya terhenti saat hendak menekan tombol send.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang..."

Ia terlihat berpikir lagi, hingga jemarinya kembali mengetik sebuah kata di akhir pesannya sebelum akhirnya mengirim pesan tersebut.

"_**Saranghae..."**_

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

Kai menatapi layar ponselnya seperti orang bodoh. Matanya sudah mulai lelah dan sakit karena terus menerima cahaya terang dari ponselnya. Kai meletakkan ponsel tersebut disebelahnya dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Mata Kai sudah sepenuhnya tertutup, alam mimpi hampir saja menjemputnya hingga tiba-tiba sebuah getaran membangunkannya. Dengan tidak sabaran Kai mengambil ponselnya dan membuka folder pesan.

"_**Kita harus bicara besok..."**_

.

.

.

Kai sudah cukup lama duduk disini. Disebuah kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Namja tersebut terlihat resah sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya.

"Sudah 1 jam..."

Ya, bokong Kai sudah terasa sangat kram setelah sekian lama berada disini tanpa melakukan apapun. Segelas cappuccino latte dihadapannya pun akan habis jika ia meneguknya sekali lagi. Jika saja ia lupa bahwa ia punya penyakit maag mungkin ia akan memesannya lagi. Setidaknya untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

Pikirannya berkecamuk menebak-nebak apa maksud KyungSoo mengajaknya untuk bertemu disini. Ditempat ini. Yang jelas Kai yakin delapan puluh persen ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Wajah murungnya seketika berubah saat menyaksikan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga.

"KyungSoo..." Ucap Kai menyambut sosok yang kini sudah berada dihadapannya. KyungSoo hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mendudukkan diri dihadapan Kai.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

"...Aku-"

"Banana float? Baiklah~" Kai tersenyum sumringah sambil menutup buku menu dan memangil salah seorang pelayan. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menebak minuman kesukaan kekasihnya sendiri. Sedang KyungSoo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Senyum pahit. Mungkin?

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya setelah pelayan tersebut meninggalkan meja mereka. Bukan Kai penyebabnya, melainkan KyungSoo. Kai terlalu sibuk mengamati lekuk wajah KyungSoo yang terlihat berbeda pagi ini.

"chagiya? Matamu kenapa?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sebelah tangannya mulai gatal untuk menyentuh wajah sang kekasih. Mencari tahu mengapa mata KyungSoo terlihat sangat sembab. Namun belum sempat jemari Kai mendarat di wajahnya,KyungSoo terlebuh dahulu menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku...tidak apa-apa" Jawab KyungSoo.

"Kau bohong. Katakan apa yang terjadi..." Jawab Kai tegas.

"..."

"Kyung-"

"Kai, kita harus akhiri ini semua..."

Kai terdiam. Gerakan tubuhnya berhenti seketika. Otaknya mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir KyungSoo. Ditatapnya KyungSoo yang tengah menggigit bibirnya.

"KyungSoo...apa maksudmu?"

"Kai...aku ingin kita putus"

"..."

"Kita tidak bisa begini selamanya. Meski kita berusaha sekeras apapun,kita tidak akan berhasil. Bahkan jika Eomma dan Appa tidak jadi menikahpun, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini ...hubungan kita tidak normal" KyungSoo berusaha mengatakan semua yang ada di benaknya,meski dengan suara bergetar.

"...KyungSoo, kenapa tiba-tiba-" Ucapan Kai terhanti saat ia melihat KyungSoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga di bagian covernya. KyungSoo memberikannya pada Kai, menyuruhnya membaca isi amplop tersebut.

"...Sejak kapan? Bahkan Appa tidak membicarakan soal undangan pernikahan padaku..." Ucap Kai menatap undangan tersebut tidak percaya.

"Kai...lebih baik kita hentikan ini. Aku...sungguh tidak bisa..." Kai dapat mendengar isakan di sela-sela ucapan KyungSoo. Kai mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, para pengunjung yang lain mulai menatap kearah mereka. Siapa yang tidak teralihkan perhatiannya melihat sesosok namja mungil menangis sambil sesegukan ditengah keramaian seperti itu?

"...KyungSoo..."

"A...aku harus pergi sekarang..." Ucap KyungSoo sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kyung...kyungsoo tunggu!"

Kedua kaki Kai secara refleks mengikuti KyungSoo yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Kai seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya pada KyungSoo. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berlari dan mengejar KyungSoo. Lalu menyampaikan betapa besar keinginannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan keduanya. Sekali lagi, Kai memang bukan tipe namja yang pintar mengutarakan perasannya. Lidahnya akan terasa kelu jika harus mengucapkan kata-kata romantis. Pada akhirnya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah 'saranghae'. Ia akan mengatakan sebanyak yang kau minta agar kau yakin bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh padamu.

"KyungSoo! KyungSoo!" Kai memanggil KyungSoo yang semakin jauh darinya. Jika saja jalanan ini sepi pasti ia akan dengan mudah meraih KyungSoo. Salahkan saja lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang ditempat ini. Kai hanya dapat memandang punggung KyungSoo yang semakin menjauh dengan rasa putus asa yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

.

.

KyungSoo sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang. Ia menghela nafas lega begitu tidak melihat sosok Kai dibelakangnya. Namun sebuah benturan keras membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang. KyungSoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"KyungSoo? Sedang apa disini?"

.

Kai mengistirahatkan dirinya disebuah kursi panjang yang dilewatinya. Dengan nafas tersengal ia meraih ponsel yang terletak disaku belakang celananya. Dicarinya kontak KyungSoo didalamnya dan bermaksud menghubungi KyungSoo.

**Tuut...**

**Tuut...**

**Tuut...**

"_Yeob-"_

"KyungSoo, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya padamu...Aku mohon jangan akhiri semuanya secepat ini. Aku mohon! Aku mencintaimu KyungSoo. Aku berjanji akan membicarakannya dengan Appa. Saranghae,KyungSoo!"

"..."

"KyungSoo? Chagiya...dengarkan aku. Aku mohon..."

"_Jongin...Ini Eomma KyungSoo"_

"..."

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga, tampak beberapa pasang mata tengah saling beradu satu sama lain. Dengan berbagai prasangka dan emosi yang beragam dari tiap sorotan mata. Suasana terlihat sangat menegangkan ketika salah seorang dari mereka mulai membuka suara.

"Katakan...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini..."

"..."

"KAI! KYUNGSOO! APPA BERTANYA PADA KALIAN!" Suara Appa Kai yang tiba-tiba meninggi membuat jantung Kai dan KyungSoo berdegup semakin kencang. KyungSoo terlihat ketakutan. Tersirat dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya dan kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung bajunya. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa menunduk. Ia belum pernah melihat Appa nya semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Appa nya barusan.

"...Kami..."

"Benarkah kalian berpacaran? Apa kalian sadar hubungan kalian tidak wajar?"

"...ka..kami tahu..."Jawab KyungSoo.

"Lalu? Kalian tetap mempertahankannya meski sudah mengetahui Appa dan Eomma akan menikah?!"

"...Maafkan kami,Appa..." Ucap KyungSoo ketakutan. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Eomma nya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Kai, jawab Appa!" kali ini Tuan Kim menatap putranya yang masih saja tidak bergeming.

"Appa sungguh kecewa pada kalian! Cepat akhiri hubungan kalian sekarang juga!" Perintah Tuan Kim.

"...Tidak..."

"Apa?!" Tuan Kim sedikit kaget. Emosinya semakin meluap-luap menyaksikan Kai tengah menatapnya tajam dengan jawaban yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai KyungSoo. Dan KyungSoo juga mencintaiku. Bukan begitu,KyungSoo?" Kai mengaluhkan pandangannya pada KyungSoo yang duduk disebelahnya. KyungSoo terlihat kaget dan berbalik menatap Kai. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eomma nya yang terlihat syock atas pernyataan Kai barusan.

"...Ti...tidak"Jawab KyungSoo pelan.

"Apa? K...KyungSoo..." Kai yang kaget langsung memegang tangan KyungSoo, sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"...maafkan aku, Kai..."

Kai terdiam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas mendengar jawaban KyungSoo barusan. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat sakit di dadanya.

"KyungSoo,apa maksudmu?"

"..."

KyungSoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk, dan tentu saja itu membuat hati Kai semakin sakit. Bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing? Bukankah kemari mereka baru saja berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain? Bukankah kemarin KyungSoo masih berucap manis padanya? Tapi...kenapa semuanya berubah secepat ini. Rasanya seperti kau di dibuat melayang kelangit ke tujuh dan dalam sekejap di hempaskan ke bumi.

Suasana hening ketika Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Ia masih saja menatap KyungSoo tidak percaya. Kai dapat merasakan matanya memanas namun ia tahan itu semua.

"Appa anggap hubungan kalian sudah berakhir sekarang. Appa dan Eomma akan mengusahakan agar masalah ini tidak menyeruak keluar rumah. Kai,kau akan tinggal bersama bibimu untuk sementara waktu. KyungSoo akan tinggal disini. Kalian tidak boleh bertemu sampai hari pernikahan tiba..." Ucap Appa Kai penuh ketegasan. Kai menatap Appa nya penuh amarah sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursi dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Membuat KyungSoo sedikit kaget karenanya.

"Aku benci...aku benci kalian..."

"Kau harus menurut pada Appa Kai. Appa tidak mendidikmu tumbuh menjadi namja brengsek..." Jawab Appa Kai yang juga beranjak dari kursinya. Membalas tatapan tajam dari putranya

"AKU KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! LAKUKAN SEMAU KALIAN!" Bentak Kai yang kemudian meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"K-Kai!" Panggil KyungSoo panik. Ia hampir saja mengejar Kai, namun ketika menatap sang Eomma yang menggeleng pelan, KyungSoo lebih memilih untuk menahan diri. Ia tak mau menyakiti Eomma nya lebih jauh lagi.

**BLAM**

Terdengar dengan jelas suara pintu dibanting dari arah ruang tamu. Appa Kai memijat pelipisnya sambil mendesah pasrah, hingga Nyonya Do datang mendekatinya dan berusaha menenangkannya. KyungSoo yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama. Ia memilih berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan sang Eomma yang menatapnya sedih.

.

.

.

"Tambah lagi..." Perintah Kai pada seorang bertender dihadapannya. Bartender tersebut menatap Kai bingung sambil mengambilkan segelas minuman lagi. Ini adalah botol ketiga dan Kai sudah sangat mabuk dan terlihat kacau.

"Tuan,anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya bartender tersebut.

"AKU TIDAK APA-APA BODOH! AMBILKAN AKU MINUMAN!" Bentak Kai.

"B..baiklah tuan..."

.

Kai berjalan sempoyongan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Pandangannya tidak jelas, ditambah lagi daerah ini ada dilengkapi dengan penerangan seadanya. Indra pendengaran Kai seperti mendengar derap langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga ia merasakan sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras dibagian perutnya.

"AAAKH!" Kai merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke aspal yang dingin. Sekilas ia melihat bayangan beberapa namja bertopeng hitam yang mengerumuninya.

"Kalian...siapa-AAKH!" Ucapan Kai terhenti saat merasakan satu lagi pukulan diperutnya.

**BUAK!**

**DUAK!**

"AAKH HENTIKAN!"

"Cepat ambil dompetnya dan pergi dari sini!" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka setelah berhasil membuat Kai tidak sadarkan diri dengan beberapa luka dan memar dibagian tubuhnya. Kai memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah, diiringi beberapa tetes cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. Udara dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitnya tidak lagi ia rasakan seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai lenyap.

.

.

.

"Kyungie?"

"..."

"Kyungie,kau belum makan..."

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau sakit sayang..."

"..."

"Eomma taruh makanannya disini,ne?" Nyonya Do meletakkan nampan berisi makan malam dan segelas air mineral didepan pintu kamar KyungSoo. KyungSoo sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamar sejak kejadian tadi.

KyungSoo tidak beranjak dari kasurnya, sama sekali. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disini,mengelurakan seluruh air matanya untuk namja bernama Kim Jongin. KyungSoo sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa keputusannya bisa membuat ia sesedih ini. Sesekali KyungSoo meremas dadanya,bermaksud mengurangi rasa sakit yang entah mengapa menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bodoh memang,tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Entah sudah berapa kali KyungSoo menggertakkan giginya untuk menghalangi isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Mungkin itu hanya salah satu satu dari ribuan isakan yang berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

Silaunya sinar matahari pagi seakan memaksa Kai membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit ruangan -ah atau mungkin kamar- berwarna cream. Aroma mint benar-benar mendominasi ruangan ini. Entah mengapa membuat rasa kantuk kembali menghinggapinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kai terpaksa membuka kembali matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang didekatnya. Di alihkan pandangannya kesamping, dan ia mendapati sesosok namja tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Ini dimana?Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Kai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Gege menemukanmu tergeletak dipinggir jalan semalam. Katanya kau habis dirampok..." Jawab namja tersebut.

"Aku...euggh aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"GYAAAA jangan bergerak dulu! Lukamu belum sembuh! Gegeeee~ tolong aku !namja ini mau turun dari tempat tidur!" Kai menutup sebelah matanya, suara namja dihadapannya ini sangat nyaring. Mungkin ia bisa dijadikan alarm dan Kai tidak akan terlambat bangun pagi lagi.

Kai kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok namja berambut blonde yang terlihat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"hei,kau sudah sadar?"

**TBC**

**HALOOOO :D *bangkit dari hibernasi***

**Ah sudah berapa lama ya ni ff karatan di laptopku. 2 bulanan ya? Atau lebih? -_- ni ff jadi penuh sarang laba" udah lama gak keurus **

**Maaf akibat satu dan lain hal aku jadi ngaret updatenya. NGARET PAKEK BANGET! Haha *bow* **

**Tapi tebak coba! Aku update ff ini dengan perasaan bahagia sebab EXO COMEBACK GUYS! COMEBACK! BAYANGIN SETELAH DI PHP SELAMA 1 TAHUN 1 BULAN 10 HARI (kalo ga salah) AKHIRNYA COMEBACK JUGA! AKU YANG PAGINYA LEMES GEGARA HABIS NYUCI BAJU LANGSUNG HEBOH SENDIRI HADOH EXO KAMVRET ;_; *abaikan bagian nyucinya***

**setelah itu tiada hari tanpa fangirling deh :') duh semacam best feeling ever lah foto teasernya nggak nguati banget cocok dijadiin bahan lawakan hahaha. Eh tapi teteup ganteng abang" guweeeh :3 **

**Eh aku kok malah curhat sih -_- okeh sekian curcolnya.**

**Btw makasih buat readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca ff ini ya? :) semoga ff ini tetep menghibur kalian semua muuaah *jangan muntah please***


End file.
